Cadenas de amor
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: PXL AXY TXH jeje, todo al reves. Hay problemas entre ellos, la distancia... los olvidos. Yoh no quiere casarce, ¿que dira Anna de todo eso?
1. Default Chapter

****

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King no me pertenece, ya lo saben, es de Hiroyuki Takei.

****

N.d.A: sé que tengo muchos fics, pero este me vino en un sueño y no quiero desaprovecharlo, ja,ja. Espero que les guste y dejen sus lindos reviews.

GLOSAIRO:

Baka: idiota, tonto.

Hokkaido: la cuarta isla de Japón, al norte, el hogar de los ainu's.

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 1: "Amor, es una sensación tan mágica y tan única que cuesta tanto descubrirla realmente"

****

5 de enero, isla de Hokkaido

Horo salió a la puerta de su casa desde donde podía observar mejor el cielo grisáceo, seña que una tormenta de nieve se acercaba, se preocupó, su hermana aún no regresaba de su caminata matutina aunque ya iba siendo hora porque su estómago se lo avisaba. Miró de reojo la mesa puesta y los platos vacíos, él no estaba en condiciones para cocinar, ya que la última vez casi había incendiado la casa. A pesar de todo, eso era prácticamente imposible, porque la montaña siempre nevada donde ellos estaban viviendo desde el final del torneo les impedía que el fuego se propagase velozmente. Eran muy comunes las peligrosas tormentas de nieve, los vientos cargados de agua y piedra cristalizada, también que la electricidad con la que podía contar, se cortase de vez en cuando. Estaban alejados de las demás casas de su tribu, por propia decisión, una vida sin problemas es lo que querían y junto a los jefes no podían conseguirla.

Sus ojos azulados se fijaron en la inmensidad de la colina hacia la que su hermana se había marchado, como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde que sus padres habían fallecido. La pérdida la había vuelto aún más fuerte, pero obstinada, se empeñaba en caminar aunque estuviese nevando y seguramente lloraría así sus penas. Horo Horo no podía decirle nada al respecto, porque ella seguía siendo igualmente de atenta con los quehaceres de la casa, con él mismo, siempre le atendía en todo lo que podía y le seguía entrenando con dureza, pero el shaman norteño no podía entender un cambio tan brusco en la personalidad de su hermanita.

- kukuruku - dijo una vocesita a su lado.

- no te preocupes, Koloro, ella estará bien - se aseguró Horo - _"tiene que estar bien"_

Sus pensamientos dejaron la angustia por su hermana menor y se dispersaron un poco. ¿Qué estarían haciendo los demás? Hacia tiempo que no los veía, desde que Yoh fue proclamado el nuevo shaman King, por un momento, él habría deseado ser el que ganara el torneo y así la familia de Koloro no se extinguiría, acarició la cabeza del pequeño espíritu, rozando con sus dedos, algo congelados por el clima, su banda rosada con líneas negras. Los Koroppo Kuru no se extinguirían, las hojas de Fuji brillarían en todo su explendor así como la que Koloro siempre llevaba consigo. Respiró resignado, ya llegaría su oportunidad y sabría aprovecharla, por lo pronto entrenaría bien duro para lograrlo, para que Koloro y su familia estuvieran seguros lejos de las manos destructivas de los hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte, la ainu de largos cabellos celestes bajaba a toda velocidad en su tabla de Snowboard, era idéntica a la de su hermano en forma, pero la suya era de un azul claro con kanjis en negro que le daban una belleza única; ella misma los había hecho y estaba orgullosa de sus trabajos. 

Sus cabellos se movieron junto al viento que pasó rozando sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo a medida que adquiría más velocidad, le encantaba sentir esa sensación de peligro, aunque sabía que su hermano la regañaría si la viera con esa ligereza baja la cordillera. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque, como todas las mañanas en que amanecía así de nublado, tenía el presentimiento de que una tormenta la perseguía y ante el clima, sólo quedaba huir.

- _"Además se me hace tarde para preparar el almuerzo"_ - lo pensó bien mientras daba un salto y aterrizaba suavemente, deslizándose en la nieve, finalmente se detuvo - _"aunque... no creo que le afecte esperar un poco mientras yo doy otra vuelta"_

Se encogió de hombros y tomó más velocidad. Lo único que Pilika deseaba era no encontrar un momento de descanso, siempre se encontraba haciendo algo, entrenando a su hermano, entrenándose a sí misma, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, pronto cumpliría los 20 años y la gente de la tribu seguramente, esperaría que ella se casase. Pero ella no quería que le eligieran un prometido como a las demás muchachas de esa edad, ella deseaba la libertad de amar, de que su propio corazón saltara por alguien.

Además, en esos tiempos no se encontraba como para fijarse en algún joven, lo único que ella quería a esas alturas era elevar las alas más allá de lo posible, olvidarse por completo de la tristeza que la embriagaba cuando recordaba haber visto morir a sus padres bajo una tormenta de nieve, sólo por defenderla a ella y a su hermano, y aunque pensaba que jamás lo olvidaría, el dolor se iba disipando lentamente.

Llegó rápidamente y casi sin notarlo a un terreno continuo a un lago completamente cristalizado, ella solía ir a patinar junto con Koloro cuando el espíritu acompañante tomaba un descanso, jugaban mucho ellas dos, aunque le costaba encontrarlo cuando la pequeña se empeñaba en no dejarse ver. Observó como un helicóptero aparecía de la nada, recordándole observar el cielo nublado.

- no lo había notado - murmuró para sí - se acerca una tormenta de nieve.

Del artefacto volador bajaron varias personas y este volvió a emprender camino, ella las reconoció en el acto, volvió a tomar carrera en su tabla y saltó la leve montaña de nieve que le impedía llegar al terreno, bajando en pendiente hacia ellos, que voltearon a verle.

Elevó los brazos sintiendo el viento y cerró los ojos por un momento, después, se detuvo junto a ellos y colocó su snowboard en su espalda, atándolo con un listón rosado.

- ¡Pilika! - exclamó una chica vestida con unos pantalones negros, una camisa rosada, un sobretodo del mismo color y una bufanda que contrastaba en azulado. La ainu la reconoció, ella misma la había tejido - ¡qué bueno verte!

- Hola a todos. Tanto tiempo, Tamao-chan - la saludó con un beso y le murmuró algo que ella sola pudo escuchar, sonrojándose - ¿qué hacen por aquí?

- He estado pensando que Yoh necesita entrenamiento a diferentes condiciones, falta que se acondicione al hielo, por eso escogimos Hokkaido - le comentó Anna.

- a pesar de que ya terminó el torneo, jijji.

- oh me parece bien que siga entrenando - ayudó Pilika a la itako rubia - mi hermano también lo sigue así.

- Hoto-hoto sólo simula entrenar - fue el comentario ácido de Len Tao y la peliazulada le dirigió una mirada gélida que realmente le intimidó.

- vengan, pueden quedarse en mi casa si gustan, estoy segura que a Horo les encantará.

- ¿pero y sus padres? ¿no se enfadarán? - preguntó el chino intentando evitar que les llevaran a un lugar con comodidades, prefería dormir al aire libre.

Pilika bajó la vista aún en silencio y comenzó a caminar sin responder, sus ojos intentaron llenarse de lágrimas como tantas veces, pero, como todas ellas, se las enjugó y respondió con una sonrisa lúgubre.

- mis padres han fallecido, no están con nosotros.

Baka. Se sentía como un idiota porque había notado el cambio de sentimientos en la ainu, de una radiante alegría por volverlos a ver, a tristeza, a una fingida sonrisa. Él pensaba que en esos años que no se habían visto las cosas seguían iguales que siempre, pero había algo en ella que estaba distinto, además de la muerte de sus progenitores, algo más... El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, tantas veces observándolo desde la oscuridad de la indiferencia que ahora notaba la total oposición de las dos Pilika's.

Llegaron luego de una larga y poco activa caminata a una montaña desde donde se divisaba la casa de los ainu's rodeada de un bosquecito que raramente se encontraba verde sin rastro alguno de la nieve. Sólo tenían que bajar una pendiente y llegarían al claro en donde Horo ya estaba fuera, observando la lejanía en búsqueda de su hermana.

- bajaré primero - aseguró la ainu- y llevaré a Anna conmigo, le diré a mi hermano que ayude a llevar a los demás.

El deslizamiento en su tabla fue sencillo, incluso cuando la itako se movía un poco a causa del aire frío que helaba todo su juvenil cuerpo. Pilika se detuvo muy lentamente justo cuando el ainu peliazulado se acercaba a ellas.

- ¡¡Anna!! - exclamó él al ver a la rubia - ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

- Luego te explico hermano, ahora ayúdame a bajar a los demás.

Los hermanos volvieron a subir con poca dificultad la colina hasta llegar al resto.

- tu lleva a Tamao, yo ayudaré a Yoh y a Len - le indicó Pilika emitiendo una sonrisa pícara hacia la pelirosada que se aferraba al brazo fuerte por el entrenamiento de Horo.

- yo lo haré solo - dijo Len soltándose de la mano de la ainu.

- como quieras... - contestó fríamente ella bajando apresuradamente.

- se va a lastimar...

- lo sé, pero es terco y no voy a luchar con él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- sosténte fuerte - ordenó Horo a Tamao y comenzó a deslizarse suavemente, para que ella no perdiese el equilibrio en su tabla.

A la par suya bajó también Len Tao, deslizándose lentamente con sus pies, pero sus zapatillas chinas no le favorecían a la hora de rozar con la nieve, al contrario de las de Pilika o Horo que eran más resistentes, pronto comenzó a desequilibrarse y trastabillar hasta que comenzó a rodar lastimándose.

Pilika sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo golpeado contra el borde de la montaña, la sangre corría por la sien escurriéndose por la comisura de sus labios en un río rojo intenso, y uno de sus ojos luchaba por mantenerse abierto mientras se ponía de pie y el otro ya había perdido totalmente la batalla.

- ven - susurró pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Tao y el suyo en su hombro, para poder llevarlo así a su casa y curarle debidamente.

Nadie dijo nada y los vieron entrar calladamente, incluso Horo no dijo nada, tenía sus propios planes, por primera vez confiaría a su hermana a alguien, sólo esperaba no equivocarse.

- pero ahora sí, cuéntenme, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

- Yoh tiene que entrenar - le confesó Anna - aunque es ya el shaman King tiene que seguir progresando y volviéndose más fuerte.

- Ah... ¿y el chino?

- él ha venido sin decirnos porqué - le explicó Tamao - dice que no nos metamos en sus asuntos aunque a mí me dijo que quiere entrenar él también.

- ya veo... - susurró - _"perfecto"_ ¿y tú Tamao?

- ¿Y-Yo? - se sonrojó levemente - quería volver a ver a Pilika, somos muy buenas amigas y hace tiempo que no recibía noticias suyas, ni siquiera por carta o correo electrónico. Y claro... a usted también joven Horo.

Él sintió la sangre subirle al rostro, ella tenía ese efecto en él. Entraron finalmente a la casa, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, la pelirosada se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo mientras que Horo terminaba de poner los platos faltantes en la mesa, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba casi nada de la conversación que tenían Anna e Yoh. Ella recargada en la puerta observando la hermosura de las montañas nevadas y él a su lado mirándola profundamente enamorado.

Horo Horo sólo pensaba que, aunque se arrepintiera, tenía que hacer que su hermana se enamorara. Sí, sonaba drástico y cada vez que se lo repetía sonaba peor, pero la pequeña ainu se encontraba cada vez en un estado más deprimente, ella podía cerrarse con facilidad y así lo había hecho para los muchachos que coqueteaban con ella en el pueblo. ¡Ya ni siquiera podía espantar a nadie! Porque Pilika no se daba con ninguno de ellos. 

Tenía que lograr que encontrara el amor definitivo, que los jefes de la tribu no pudieran casarla con algún desconocido, causando así su infelicidad. Por más que se lo negara, esa persona que estaba merodeando el corazón de la peliazulada y que realmente le convenía, era Len Tao. Él podía conquistarla, pero claro, si es que él sentía algo por ella.

Quizás sí... Quizás no... pero él lucharía por la felicidad del único ser que le quedaba en el mundo y que amaba más que a nada. Salió de su ensimismo y miró a la pelirosada moviéndose en la cocina, de paso él también podría lograr sus propios objetivos y conseguir un corazón tierno y rosado que había estado extrañando todo ese tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pilika vendó la cabeza del chino con mucha suavidad, parecía tan concentrada que ni esa mirada dorada tan penetrante le afectaba, él no se perdía ningún movimiento.

- lamento lo que dije hoy - susurró él con voz fría.

- ya no importa, a ver... - le tomó suavemente el rostro con las manos un poco congeladas por el frío pero pequeñas, ciertamente tibias y muy delicadas que se movieron por sus mejillas limpiando las diminutas heridas.

Ella había aprendido bien a curar todo tipo de golpes, lastimaduras por lo que no se sentía impresionada por la sangre que emanaba de los pequeños cortes que tenía Len en el rostro. Además, era muy poca y apenas si se notaba. Le desinfectó cuidadosamente, estaba segura que no se dejaría poner alguna bandita así que usó un poco de alcohol causando, pese a que le soplaba con dulzura para que el alcohol se evaporase, los movimientos de Tao.

- quédate tranquilo - le ordenó - sé hombre.

Ciertamente, Pilika había cambiado mucho en esos años, el chino no solamente lo veía en sus actitudes o en la forma en que hablaba si no también en sus ojos celestes como el mismo cielo, más intenso aún, pero ahora... una sombra cubría ese matiz tan precioso.

- listo - dijo finalmente la ainu.

- gracias.

- no hay porqué darlas - sonrió - vamos con los demás, no me sorprende si mi hermano ha dejado que Tamao prepare el almuerzo.

En su estado de casi inconsciencia la siguió, esa sonrisa... había sido tan verdadera que la Pilika que él había observado cuando más joven había salido a relucir en ella, o por lo menos eso es lo que había sentido él, justo con su corazón, que ahora le latía desesperadamente. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Era posible que con una minúscula e insignificante sonrisa todo su ser se revolucionara? 

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta observando a la ainu regañar a su hermano por dejar que Tamao cocinase, su mente parecía estar en completo descontrol con solo mirarla. Se apoyó suavemente contra la pared, ¿Qué era esa sensación que sentía?

- ¿no vienes Len? - lo llamó Yoh con su sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, sentado en la mesa, junto a los demás, excepto la pelirosada que estaba sirviendo.

- eh... sí, voy.

Aveces el destino le podía jugar pasadas malas, pero también buenas, se dicen llamar trucos para descubrir lo que realmente sentimos, deseamos, o... simplemente, para encontrar en los hechos la verdadera identidad de las cosas. Se fue a sentar justo al lado de la ainu de cabellos celestes. La mesa no era muy amplia, por los que sus brazos rozaban constantemente, ese mismo contacto le producía millones de sensaciones y estremecimientos que se propagaban por todo su cuerpo en oleadas terribles. Tragó pesadamente varias veces, pero disfrutó de la comida.

Luego, Pilika se marchó avisando que tenía que salir, nadie dijo nada. No era por discreción, sino que nadie sabía a dónde había ido la peliazulada, su hermano sí, pero no mencionó nada hasta que Tamao le preguntó.

- realmente no sé a donde fue exactamente - le confesó sacudiendo el mantel floreado sobre el que habían comido - todos los días sale por la mañana a dar un paseo, después de comer vuelve a salir y por la noche la oigo en el techo admirando las estrellas. Sabes, las luces se ven mucho mejor desde aquí, claro, si es que no se avecina alguna tormenta.

- me gustaría verlas...

- esta noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas, según lo que leí en Internet.

- ¿Internet? ¿tienes una computadora aquí?

- es de mi hermana, es una portátil, no me preguntes mucho porque ella es la que sabe manejarla, pero tiene internet satelital.

- ah... - exclamó Tamao secándose las manos, ya había acabado de lavar los platos - voy a salir caminar, ¿me acompañas?

- vamos...

Horo miró hacia el cielo al igual que por la mañana, la tormenta que había amenazado a toda la montaña, había desaparecido por completo, pero era posible que retornara a bañar con sus blancos toda las colinas. Miró a Tamao que se ponía su bufanda con mucho cariño, recordaba a Pilika tejiendo la prenda con esmero, ellas eran buenas amigas, quizás la pelirosada supiera de los sentimientos de su hermana por Tao. Prefería no preguntar mas tenía que hacerlo o si no, no podría interferir adecuadamente. 

La muchacha cocinera de la pensión Asakura había cambiado mucho, estaba más suelta que de costumbre y sus sonrojos cuando Yoh le hablaba habían desaparecido totalmente, ¿podría ser que ella no lo quisiera más? Negó con la cabeza sus pensamientos absurdos y salió al exterior donde ella le esperaba.

- oye, Hoto-hoto - lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué quieres tiburoncito?

- ¿Tienes un snowboard para mi por casualidad? - preguntó aludiendo ese comentario ácido de parte del peliazulado.

- sí, ve al cuarto de mi hermana, hay uno tras la puerta.

- ¿y cual es su cuarto?

- en el pasillo, el último. - le indicó y siguió a Tamao que corría por la nieve, bastante feliz, él también lo estaba, era posible que su hermana y Tao no estuvieran tan perdidos después de todo.

Len abrió la puerta lentamente, como entrando en un paraíso totalmente secreto. Las paredes eran de un azulado pastel muy suave, con dibujos de Koloro muy pequeños en todo el cuarto, excepto una pared amplia e inmensa, donde estaba un mural, que parecía pintado a mano. Todos estaban allí, con sus poses típicas, él recordaba esa postura, la recordaba de una foto. Encontró el objeto en un marco sobre un escritorio repleto de lápices, colores, pinturas, y demás cosas de dibujos. ¡Pilika era genial!

No le cabía duda que ella había pintado todo eso, bellamente. La cama era suave a simple vista, con una manta de colores rojizos y anaranjados como el atardecer más sencillo, a un lado estaban las bolsas de dormir que Anna y Tamao habían llevado, acompañando un enorme oso de felpa con un inmenso corazón rojo. Él lo... recordaba. 

Sacó rápidamente el snowboard de detrás de la puerta y se fue, su corazón estaba en un estado descontrolado. ¿taquicardia? Exactamente, ella aún conservaba el peluche, y también había visto varias fotos en el cuarto, desde una de él con Horo, hasta una de los tres que ese día en la feria, a la que habían ido a celebrar, se habían sacado. 

Se movió en la tabla, quizás... ella... y él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pilika se deslizó a toda velocidad por una colina, llegando finalmente a una zona donde la nieve estaba completamente derretida. Había árboles de un verde fuerte y el viento soplaba con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo las gruesas ramas, haciendo que las hojas cayeran sobre su cabeza. 

Era su bosque secreto. En realidad no tan oculto ni secreto, aunque sólo Koloro y ella sabían de ese lugar, que poseía varios misterios que ella había descubierto hacia tiempo, uno de ellos, el hecho de que la nieve no llegara hasta ahí. 

Se adentró un poco hasta llegar a una zona donde las lianas caían hacia el piso como si de una selva se tratara, había un inmenso sauce al borde de un lago de cristalino lago en el que desembocaban las aguas de una cascada, cuyo inicio era en una gran cueva abierta en la montaña. El lago contaba con varios afluentes que fluían por todo el bosquecillo y toda la cuenca era de un verde bastante intenso pero hermoso.

- necesito un baño cálido - comentó Pilika para sí desprendiéndose de las ropas que llevaba y entrando al agua que era tan cálida como la de las termas.

Quizás por provenir de una cueva cuya desembocadura era totalmente desconocida para la ainu, el agua era caliente, totalmente confortable. Nadó un poco hasta una roca en medio de la laguna de su paraíso y se recostó contra ella, tranquilamente, no era muy profunda. Tal vez algún día traería a algún ser querido a ese lugar y compartirían juntos una caminata por los alrededores, viendo los nidos de los pájaros que se encontraban caídos, recostados bajo un gran árbol que les diera cobijo del sol ardiente que detrás de ese bosque quemaba las pieles. Tal vez... sólo tal vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡¡Wow!! - exclamó Len dejándose llevar por la tabla, bajando ligeramente la colina y cayendo de bruces contra un árbol - auch, maldición. ¡¿y esto?!

Se sorprendió. El tronco estaba totalmente aislado de la nieve, como también de la ventisca que se había levantado de pronto, por lo que él huía de ella y en parte, buscaba a Pilika para volver juntos a la casa. Tamao y Horo seguían caminando por ahí y Anna junto con Yoh estaban en casa, calentitos, cobijados no sólo por la chimenea que Horo había encendido antes de salir, sino también el uno por el otro. ¿y él? totalmente solo porque la mujer de su vida parecía odiarle, o simplemente no sabía de su existencia.

Caminó un poco, adentrándose en la espesura nítida del bosquecillo al que había llegado, sintió, de pronto, un chapoteo cercano y se acercó a ver de qué se trataba. Las perlas doradas se abrieron de par en par dejándose ver frente a una hermosa y maravillosamente escondida laguna.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!!! - exclamó Pilika poniéndose de pie, olvidándose desnuda y enfrente de Len Tao.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Como verán, todos han cambiado mucho. Han crecido, y se han transformado en personas distintas, ya sabrán sus motivos, incluso Horo está tratando de que su hermana esté con Len Tao, si no entendieron sus razones ya lo entenderán durante todo el fic. Espero que les guste y si dudan de algo, mándenme un mensaje, sólo tienen que apretar GO allá abajo y me harán muy feliz. ^_^

¡Eso es todo amigos! ^_____^

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	2. Capitulo 2 gracias

****

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King no me pertenece, ya lo saben, es de Hiroyuki Takei.

****

N.d.A: Un beso grande a todos los que siguen mis otros fics de otros anime's y por favor téngame paciencia porque espero acabar con esos fics, y seguir con el resto con tranquilidad. ¿ok? Si pueden darme una manito, se los agradeceré. Onegai.

Glosario: 

- Futon: es la cama de los japoneses, se trata de un edredón que se guarda en amarios especialmente dispuestos para ellos, y que se saca durante la noche, pero en el día se doblan cuidadosamente y se guardan allí. ^_^

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 2: "Descubriendo cambios"

La joven ainu descubrió su estado y volvió rápidamente al agua, sonrojándose profundamente, maldiciendo su suerte por dentro. Por un momento, había pensado que se trataba de un sueño, que Len estaba frente a ella como en sus fantasías por la noche, recordando lo vivido en Fumbari, y que venía a decirle cuanto la amaba, ella se cobijaba en sus brazos y él se hacía dueño de su primer beso. Pero todo eso se borró rápidamente, Len Tao no la amaba, ella lo había escuchado y eso era otra cosa para agregar en su lista de problemas y llantos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pilika estaba limpiando la sala por orden de Anna, habían estado celebrando, nuevamente, la condecoración de Yoh como Shaman King, y todo estaba patas para arriba en la pensión. Su hermano estaba ebrio tirado boca abajo sobre su futón roncando sonoramente, Tamao lavaba una gran cantidad de platos, Yoh estaba viendo la televisión junto con Anna en su habitación, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, y Len estaba sobre el sofá junto a ella, sentado, aparentando dormir.

- Len, levanta los pies, por favor - pidió ella con la escoba en mano.

- ugh... niña molesta... - se quejó.

- escúchame, tengo que barrer - fue su excusa - Anna me lo mandó, así que si tienes alguna queja vé y dísela a ella, está en su cuarto viendo la televisión.

Ella sabía que nadie se atrevería a interrumpirla cuando estaba frente a su querido aparato y con Yoh, eran sus pocos momentos de intimidad, además, ellos festejaban a su modo el triunfo del menor de los Asakura.

- está bien - bufó - eres una niña muy insoportable, así como eres nadie se querrá casar contigo.

- si es alguien como tu prefiero quedarme soltera de por vida - comentó ácidamente barriendo donde quería - además, no es algo de tu importancia.

- por supuesto que no, a mí no me interesa nada sobre ti.

Y se fue. Ese comentario realmente le había dolido, dejó la escoba a un lado y se sentó en el sillón sumiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras oía al shaman chino entrar a la cocina y abrir la heladera, en busca de su leche seguramente.

- _¿Se encuentra bien, joven Len? - escuchó a Tamao preguntar._

- sí, sólo que esa chica mimada me ha quitado mi poco sueño - comentó aparentemente enojado.

- oh... era eso... sabe... dicen que los que se pelean se aman... no vaya a resultar que sus conflictos son por algo más.

- ¿yo? ¿Enamorarme de esa chiquilla? Ja, ja, ja, jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, ella y su hermano estaban partiendo nuevamente a Hokkaido, por un tiempo ella había pensado, se había ilusionado, conque Len sí sentía algo por ella, y el descubrirlo de esa manera era un golpe que no había podido superar, por eso había insistido en regresar a su hogar. Con sus recuerdos del shaman chino en su mente le había costado bastante, todo en su corazón le hacía recordarlo, al entrar en su cuarto también, llevaba consigo el hermoso y gigantesco oso de felpa que él había ganado para ella en una feria a la que habían ido todos. Ella guardaba de ese día no sólo el muñeco si no también un par de fotos que había tomado, eran varias y un tesoro, especialmente las de él.

Despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando Tao volteó sintiendo la sangre subiéndole al rostro.

- quédate así - le ordenó - que quiero ponerme la ropa.

Se acercó nadando hasta la orilla, estiró una mano para tomar sus vestimentas y rápidamente dejó su estado de desnudez, colocándose sus abrigadas telas, sin dejar de mirar al shaman. Él parecía bastante descubierto con un traje chino de tiras entrelazadas sin mangas y unos pantalones negros ajustados que jamás parecía sacarse, atados a su cuerpo por una cinta blanca. Llevaba sus típicos brazaletes y su remera dejaba ver un poco de su tersa piel, el vientre totalmente liso. Tragó saliva varias veces sintiendo como quemaba el líquido al deslizarse por su garganta.

- ¿Porqué estas aquí? - le preguntó vestida finalmente - ya puedes voltear.

- Se levantó de pronto una ventisca y quise llegar a un lugar seguro, porque ya me había alejado bastante de tu casa, este me pareció el mejor sitio - mintió. En realidad, él no quería seguridad, la quería a ella.

- B-bueno, tengo que salir a ver - se alejó de su lado y el sintió como su corazón se normalizaba pero aún así un inmenso vacío se profundizaba en su interior.

Por un lado, el tenerla cerca le parecía aterrador porque tenía ese deseo de besarla, de acercarla a él y que ella aparentase amarlo por lo menos, para que su alma se contentase con escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella, y sabía que todo eso era imposible, así dolía más. Y por el otro, el no tenerla le hacía arder el pecho en llamas, sólo quería buscarla para encontrarla y verla, simplemente verla y que luego le ocurriera todo aquello. Quizás era muy contradictorio de su parte el desear dos cosas totalmente opuestas, pero eso demostraba que su amor era mucho más intenso de lo que había llegado a pensar, que no era sólo una atracción a una mujer aparentemente frágil pero segura, apasionada, era que amaba todas esas cualidades de ella.

La vió alejarse, su cabello celeste húmedo caía en sus espaldas mojando sus ropas, era posible, que produciéndole frío, tocaba sus mejillas mojándola tenuemente y le daban un aspecto mucho más bello. Sus ropas estaban mojadas también, apegándose a su cuerpo pequeño, que había cambiado demasiado en esos años, mucho más desarrollado. Ella podría coger un resfriado si seguía con esas vestimentas mojadas, pero tampoco accedería a marcharse con la tormenta que se había acercado, aunque su salud dependiese de ello.

- es cierto - aceptó regresando - se acerca una peligrosa tormenta, lo mejor es permanecer aquí hasta que pase.

- perdón - dijo quedamente Tao.

- ¿cómo?

- siento haber llegado así, no sabía que estabas aquí.

- no te preocupes - sonrió - has cambiado Len Tao, el shaman que yo conocía no pediría perdón aunque se estuviese retorciendo de dolor.

- todos cambiamos.

Los dos se acercaron a la orilla del agua que emanaba una profunda calidez, se sentaron el uno frente al otro, rompiendo las barreras que se habían empeñado en construir alrededor de sus corazones.

- tu también has cambiado - le comentó - ya no eres la niña que conocí, ni muchos menos... tan obstinada como antes, estás mucho peor.

Ambos rieron.

- es posible, me han sucedido muchas cosas como para hacerme cambiar, el carácter de cada uno se forja dependiendo las situaciones que afronta. - explicó la ainu con sabiduría - pero tú... ¿porqué has cambiado tanto?

- perdí muchas cosas... - confesó bajando la vista y viendo como el agua termal corría levemente - _"principalmente a ti"_ - pensó - ... mi madre murió también, yo pensé que no dolería tanto cuando llegase el momento. Porque te juro que llegué a pensarlo, sin embargo, sí dolió. Mi hermana se fue de casa, ella y Lee Bruce Long están viviendo en un departamento.

- ¿de verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo!

- yo tampoco, ella parece feliz pero mi padre le ha desconocido totalmente por casarce con su propio espíritu acompañante - miró al cielo con desgano - no creo que fuera lo más correcto, pero él pensó que estaba obligándola a volver. Eso no pasó y quedó desconocida. Pero sabes... es feliz, ama a Bruce Long y creo que se necesitan mutuamente.

Pilika lo miró comprensiva, realmente ese no era el Len de antes, había cambiado, la muerte de Ran Tao debió afectarle como a ella, y también la lejanía y desconocimiento de su hermana, que ya no estaba junto a él como antes. Entristeció un poco, pero él no tenía que sufrir como ella, porque su amor no había sido correspondido y luego sus padres habían muerto frente a sus ojos.

- ¿y tu? ¿porqué has cambiado tu carácter?

- bueno, ya te conté que mis padres han fallecido, frente a mis ojos por tratar de protegernos a mi hermano y a mí de una tormenta de nieve, él estaba inconsciente porque había usado mucho su posesión de objetos para escapar, así que no vió nada. Mejor así. 

- se hubiese vuelto loco - comentó.

- sí, habría sido duro para él. - aceptó con dolor - mi hermano es un ser bastante frágil, aunque intente hacerse el duro - le explicó - _"Así... igual que tú, que te escondes bajo la frialdad pero tienes un corazón bajo esa mata de seriedad, de ese me enamoré, de ese Len... aunque... intente negarlo"_ - pensó sintiendo las mejillas calientes.

- Pilika...

- ¿qué?

- siento mucho como te he tratado - se arrepentía a cada momento - cuando estabas en Fumbari también. Sé que suena ridículo, porque han pasado años de eso, pero realmente no debí portarme así contigo.

¿Ridículo? Si le parecía la cosa más dulce y aliviante que le habían dicho en años. Después de todo, era posible que él no quisiera dañarla aquella noche, y que todo lo que había escuchado había sido un malentendido. Sonrió ampliamente, aún tenía una oportunidad.

- ya ha pasado, Len - comentó sin darle importancia aparentemente.

- ¿Porqué ya no sonríes como antes? - le preguntó bruscamente, sacando las palabras del fondo de su corazón.

- ¿Qué?

- Antes sonreías siempre, no dejabas de lado tu felicidad, creo que todos han notado tu cambio, Tamao especialmente porque si no me equivoco es tu mejor amiga - comentó como sabiendo mucho.

- como ya te dije... todos cambiamos.

Y sólo para él le sonrió, haciendo que Tao se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Como un acto de reflejo, tomó la mano del shaman y lo condujo por entre los árboles verdes suaves, que les rozaban con sus ramas gruesas, podía verse la luz del sol penetrando por entre ellos, proveniente del otro lado del bosque, tiñendo todo de un rojizo matizado en anaranjado que daba a las hojas verdes otro color.

Le llevó hasta el final de bosque donde descubrió que la formación se encontraba en una montaña, de la cual se podía bajar por una ladera, llegando a una plantación de arroz, un campo sembrado con otras legumbres, y un gran pastizal con flores y un arroyo que corría libremente mucho más allá, llegando a quien sabe dónde, pero que seguramente se unía a las aguas de la cascada. A Len le pareció un poco improbable, ya que si las aguas eran así de calientes los aldeanos no podrían utilizarlas en caso de sequía y esas tierras no eran muy lluviosas en apariencia.

- es la tribu vecina - le explicó Pilika señalándole un conjunto de casas de maderas bien construidas y aglomeradas alrededores de unos caminos - son personas muy amables, lo sé porque he tratado con varias, pero no nos permiten entablar conversaciones con ellos.

- ¿porqué?

- porque aún no tenemos la edad, mi hermano sí y es muy amigos de los chicos que vienen de vez en cuando al pueblo, pero yo no puedo porque sólo tengo 19 años, cuando llegue a los 20 podré.

- son costumbres extrañas.

- sí, lo sé - dijo mirando los campos - aunque nos permiten caminar por sus tierras, como ellos lo hacen por las nuestras, sé ir por allá durante las mañanas, los pastizales son campos inmensos con flores de diversos tipos y he comenzado a estudiarlas junto con Koloro. - le contó - bueno, vamos, se hará de noche y no podemos pasarla aquí, las ventiscas si llegan hasta el bosque cuando el sol se oculta.

- está bien.

La ainu se adelantó observando la situación, mientras el shaman observaba por última vez la cascada y la maravillosa vista que era para sus ojos dorados.

- oye, ¿podremos volver por aquí mañana?

- claro, si me acompañas en mi paseo matutino te enseñaré un atajo que llega directo hasta casa, porque aunque lo tomaremos ahora, no creo que se vea mucho, ya comienza a oscurecer- le explicó subiéndose a su snowboard - ¿listo?

- vamos ya, Hoto-Hoto va a matarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Precisamente, el ainu regresaba a la casa con Tamao bastante feliz caminando a su lado, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un azulado oscuro y pronto terminaría de anochecer por completo.

- oi, tiene razón, joven Horo es hermoso ver desde aquí las estrellas - comentó ella parándose bruscamente y observando las pocas luces que comenzaban a aparecer lentamente - ¡estoy ansiosa por ver la lluvia de estrellas! ¿A qué hora dijo que era?

- por favor, Tamao, ya te dije... soy Horo nada más y deja de llamarme de usted - se quejó exasperado - faltan unas horas, tenemos tiempo de cenar. 

Entraron en la casita donde Anna e Yoh bebían tranquilamente un té.

- ¡Hola's! - saludó contento el ainu - oigan, ¿no se aburrieron todo el día aquí?

- ¿y quién te dijo que estuvimos todo el día aquí? - le preguntó Anna sonriéndole heladamente. 

A pesar de todo, la itako se había soltado mucho en esos tiempos, Yoh iba logrando todo poco a poco, siempre brindándole todo su amor, su carácter ácido se iba ablandando aunque siempre le gustaba lanzarle a alguien uno que otro comentario gélido, porque adoraba esa expresión de fuera de lugar que ponían.

- ¿ah no se quedaron aquí? - contestó Horo evadiendo las palabras de Anna - ¿Por donde anduvieron?

- Yoh estuvo entrenando un poco más allá por las montañas - comentó la itako sirviendo un poco más de té en una taza y dándosela a Tamao que se sentó a su lado, luego acercó la tetera hacia el shaman norteño - y luego anduvimos por el pueblo, la gente nos ha atendido muy bien.

- sí, Annita y yo estuvimos viendo que tienen tiendas mágicas - aseguró Asakura - y muchas cosas para ser un pueblo alejado en las montañas.

- ah en eso no te equivocas, no sé cuál es la razón, pero estamos muy avanzados en lo que respecta a las demás tribus - explicó - ¿y mi hermana?

- ni ella ni Len han regresado - le comentó Yoh.

- ¿qué? Pero si ella sabe que cuando cae la noche tiene que regresar porque es muy peligroso, niña arriesgada.

Tamao le siguió hacia la cocina mientras él continuaba sus protestas porque su hermana nunca recordaba sus consejos ni le hacía caso en lo que él le decía, ella sólo sonreía, asombrada de que no se preocupara porque estaba con el 'chinito aprovechado' como él solía llamarle cuando eran niños y lo veía cerca de su hermana menor. Realmente, Horo Horo no era el mismo de hacia años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pilika y Len condujeron sus tablas hacia la misma colina por la que el chino se había lastimado, y agradeció por dentro el haberse herido aquella mañana, si no jamás hubiese recibido los cuidados de la norteña.

- sólo... ten cuidado - le pidió ella deslizándose suavemente, él la imitó.

Ella le sonrió al verlo junto a ella cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa, habían llegado bastante bien después de todo y su conocimiento de las montañas por fin había dado fruto, se había desenvuelto bastante bien para llegar a su hogar, conocía cada recoveco entre las colinas y cada piedra que podía dificultarle el paso.

- cuando hayamos cenado te voy a volver a curar la herida - le avisó tocándose su propia frente con el dedo índice - para que no se infecte.

- bien, ahora entremos, quiero recibir cuando antes los reclamos de tu hermano.

La ainu rió y abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando escuchar...

- ¡¡Al fin llegas!! - exclamó el norteño con enfado y cierto sarcasmo en su voz - pensé que te quedarías por siempre en ese refugio extraño que tienes.

- ¡no es extraño! Y tampoco de tu incumbencia... - le aspetó mientras colgaba su saco en un perchero de madera de detrás de la puerta y tomaba el de Len que se acercaba a la mesa sigilosamente, intentando en vano pasar inadvertido, estaba claro que lo vería.

- pero hermana - protestó bajando los decibeles de su voz - sabes bien que cuando cae la noche es difícil volver a casa, y mucho más es peligroso, porque cualquier cosa puede salir de la oscuridad y atacarte.

- ¡nada nos atacó! Ni lo ha hecho nunca cuando he llegado de noche a casa.

- cuando algo te pasé ya te acordarás de mí - masculló él entrando en la cocina - ¡ya vamos a cenar!

- ¿otra vez dejaste que Tamao hiciera la cena? - le preguntó la ainu llevando sus manos a su cintura.

- yo me ofrecí, Pilika - le explicó la pelirosada y dejó varios platos sobre la mesa - vamos, debe estar muy rico, Horo consiguió una carne muy buena cuando estábamos de paseo y además la fruta es fresquísima.

- ¿es una receta nueva? - preguntó Pilika probando una salsa.

- sí, la encontré en un libro viejo.

- luego me la pasas...

La cena transcurrió, para variar, bastante normal, incluso Horo pensó que había regresado a la época en que ellos vivían en la pensión, las típicas peleas con Len Tao para lograr la mejor porción de comida, Yoh comiéndosela mientras ellos luchaban y su hermana tratando de controlarlos a ambos. Anna sólo les observaba y comía pacíficamente, quizás algo malo le sucedía mientras, Tamao sonreía ante sus locuras.

Anna estaba mucho más callada de lo normal, generalmente solía golpearles por esas ocurrencias. Cuando devoraron la mayor parte de la comida y quedaron satisfechos con ella, las tres mujeres comenzaron a levantar la mesa, así estar listas para ver la dichosa lluvia de estrellas. Así, Pilika aprovechó para interrogar a la itako.

- ¿te encuentras bien, Anna? - preguntó secando un plato cuidadosamente.

- sí, sólo que... - dudó, ¿estaría bien decirlo? - estoy preocupada.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- es por el compromiso, ¿no es así? - intervino Tamao sin voltearlas a ver, siguiendo con su tarea de lavar los platos.

- sí, se acerca la fecha para casarnos.

- ¡¿de verdad?! - exclamó la ainu - no me digas que no amas a Yoh y estás arrepentida de ser su prometida.

- ¡No! - negó en el acto - no es eso, yo sí amo a Yoh y quiero casarme con él, pero aún así... tengo miedo, de no ser lo que él espera. Tamao no podrá vivir con nosotros siempre, ella también hará su vida y yo tendré que ser una ama de casa.

- oh... era eso.

Las dudas de la itako parecían bastantes simples, pero al contemplarlas a fondo, era seguro que eran dudas muy convincentes, el casarce no era una decisión para tomar de un momento a otro, cuando los involucrados eran niños. Ya, que no lo eran, se veía desde un distinto punto de vista.

- yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Yoh -comentó Pilika - ah! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- sí, claro...

- es que yo quería que...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yoh extendió una mano para que Horo subiese al techo junto a él, Len ya se las había ingeniado para sentarse sobre una manta que sorpresivamente había encontrado arriba, seguramente era de la ainu. La estiró un poco más, de modo que estuvieran todos sobre ella. Luego bajarían junto a las muchachas pero la quietud y tranquilidad que les embriagaba allí arriba eran sentimientos que no querían cambiar por nada. 

- ¡¡chicas apúrense!! - gritó el ainu peliazulado bajando nuevamente, y asomándose por la puerta principal - va a suceder y ustedes estarán acá cuchicheando.

- ay, ya cállate hermano - le regañó Pilika empujándolo para unirse al resto.

Sus ojos azulados claros se fijaron en la inmensidad de la bóveda negra, era casi un azulado intenso muy oscuro y las estrellas, luces brillantes desperdigadas por toda ella. Era un espectáculo que no dejaba de sorprenderla, a pesar de que lo observaba todas las noches, solitariamente. Ahora, tenía más personas con las cuales mirarla.

Anna y Tamao salieron segundos después, más abrigadas de lo que ya estaban.

- sabes, Pili - dijo con dulzura la pelirosada sin que nadie la escuchara, acariciaba la bufanda con cariño - jamás te lo dije, pero gracias por este obsequio, me gusta mucho.

- no hace falta - aseguró la ainu sentándose sobre la nieve mojada.

- vas a mojarte - le advirtió una voz a su lado, era el chino.

Ellos estaban a punto de comenzar una conversación, momento que aprovechó Tamao para alejarse un poco y sentarse sobre un tronco viejo sin rastro de nieve, apenas unos leves tintes blancos. Lo sacudió un poco y respiró profundamente observando el cielo sentada desde allí.

De pronto, como si fueran fuegos artificiales, pero esta vez, naturales, comenzaron a caer las estrellas en una dirección desconocida. Las chicas cerraron sus ojos, fieles a la creencia de pedir un deseo y ellos simplemente las miraron, atentos a ver si podían descubrir sus pensamientos, quizás ellos mismos podrían cumplir sus necesidades.

- ¡es hermoso! - exclamó la pelirosada saliendo de su mente - oh Horo, tenías razón.

- sí, me alegro haber estado navegando en Internet.

- yo también.

Definitivamente, el espectáculo que daban los hombres en época de festividades no se comparaba con la tibieza y la belleza de los juegos de la naturaleza. Era simplemente una sensación maravillosa las que los incitaba cuando esos tipos de espectáculos sucedían.

Segundos después, acabó. Anna e Yoh entraron en la casa, parecía que la rubia no se sentía del todo bien.

- ¿Qué pasa Annita? - preguntó preocupado.

- a mí nada, ¿a ti? 

- tampoco, pero te veo angustiada, ¿hay algo que te intriga o...? ¿te sientes mal?

- no, Yoh, sólo quiero dormir - le cortó caminando en dirección al cuarto.

- pronto estará bien - aseguró Tamao siguiéndola, a su lado Horo también había ingresado en la casa, comenzaba a tener frío y sueño, además aunque le molestaba dejar a su hermana sola con el chino, prefería hacerlo, quizás ellos tenían que conversar.

- Tamao está muy cambiada, ¿no lo crees? - le preguntó el shaman King al ainu.

- si, ha cambiado mucho, pero sabes... no me desagradan esas nuevas reacciones que muestra, es más... me gustan - confesó horo con cierta pena - pero, ¿qué le pasó a Anna?

- no lo sé, no quiere decirme... pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Uya, ¿Qué les parece este Yoh? ¿no es divino? Jajaja. Bueno, espero que les guste el fic, y que me sigan dejando sus reviews, en este caso tengo 3 hermosos mensajes:

**__**

Keiko-sk: ya me esperaba tu review, amiga, graaaaaacias. Lo sigo gracias, y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en ambos fics de Shaman King.

****

Emi Tachibana: gracias, cuñadita, en realidad, cometí el error de subirlo cuando tengo tantos fics, pero no me aguanté la tentación XP. Además, me encantó como fue quedando cuado lo comencé a hacer una noche en que no podía dormir. En fin, espero que te guste y me dejes tus comentarios y como todos, tus críticas **constructivas**, y bueh! Te veo por MSN. Ja ne.

****

Indhira Morillo: me alegro que te guste tanto ^_^ espero que no te defraude e intentaré actualizarlo lo más rápido, es que v_v tengo muchos fics... no puedo con todos. ¡¡Un beso!! JA NE.

¡¡Eso es todo amigos!! ^____^

Sumire-chan J 

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	3. Capitulo 3

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 3: "Noche de estrellas y de confesión de un amor eterno"

El ambiente bajo las estrellas era silencioso pero la armonía reinaba entre ellos,quizás porque espectáculos como ese dejaban una paz interior bastante considerable y que los dos necesitaban, en parte por sus penas y por otro lado para que sus corazones terminasen de aceptar lo que les estaba pasando. Era sólo cuestión de acceder a que estaban enamorándose el uno del otro, que ese sentimiento no les haría mal, aunque si tendrían que luchar por él; como con todas las cosas que uno quiere alcanzar en la vida.

La ainu se puso de pie con recelo, observando de reojo la expresión de Len Tao que aún observaba el cielo, se preguntó qué estaría pensando, parecía tan metido en su mente que le resultaba molesto el hablarlo, así permaneció en silencio. Indagando en su mirada, ¡qué diferente la encontraba de años atrás! No sólo su barrera aparentemente inquebrantable de frialdad había desaparecido totalmente de su corazón, si no que el propio calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo era mucho más intenso, aún si se encontraba alejada de él podía sentir su energía. Realmente el chino era mucho más fuerte, su cuerpo había madurado junto con su carácter, un conjunto de reacciones que le parecían cada vez más misteriosas y que le daban el deseo de conocerlo, de saber más de él, de amarlo... _"¡un momento!"_, se detuvo en sus pensamiento de golpe, ese no era el rumbo que tenían que tomar las cosas, ella no necesitaba ni mucho menos un romance, una amistad sincera sí, pero no aguantaría los problemas que acarreaba un amorío, ella no sufriría como la vez en que lo escuchó hablar de ella.

Mientras, el shaman chino estaba entre sus propios conflictos, podía ver reflejado en las estrellas, en la hermosa bóveda oscura, el rostro sumiso y deseado de la ainu de cabellos celestes, la firmeza con la que le había hablado ese día, la dulzura con la que se había ocupado de él, toda ella. La miró de reojo y sus miradas chocaron por unos segundos, hasta que ella volteó la vista hacia un lado, levemente ruborizada. Adoraba ver ese tono carmín en las mejillas de un ser tan hermoso como ella, le daba aún más belleza y aunque eso le parecía imposible, así era. Cerró los ojos odiándose a sí mismo, por temer a avanzar algo con ella, no era un miedo a herirla, porque sabía y todos los dioses junto a él, que jamás intentaría hacerle daño a ese ser, antes prefería morir; si no que el temor era a amar realmente. Igualmente, ya no iba a poder echarse atrás con unos sentimientos que habían rodeado su corazón, ya no podría negar algo que estaba y no le sería tan fácil controlarlo.

- Len, ven... tengo que curarte esas heridas - dijo Pilika rompiendo el silencio con la excusa de cambiarle las vendas, se sentía tonta al hacerlo, lo único que deseaba era oír su voz y tocar su piel nuevamente, por más que quisiera negarlo.

- E-eh... sí, vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Onegai, Anna, dime - le pidió Tamao recostada sobre su bolsa de dormir de color rosado, estaban en el cuarto de la menor de los ainu's. Era raro que ella no le llamase con el -dono o el "señorita" pero quizas había sido uno de esos cambios.

- no, no me sucede nada, vete - suplicó ella con una voz que parecía quebrada, aunque precendiendo de la itako era muy improbable. La rubia se escondió bajo la almohada, escondiendo también sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas que no había visto en años y que siempre había guardado en su interior, incluso cuando Yoh fue asesinado por Hao. Había escondido esas muestras de sentimientos para ella misma, para su corazón que se volvía de piedra al guardarlas, pero ya no le era posible, sólo le quedaba ocultarlas.

- ¡mentira! - exclamó la pelirosada sorprendiendo a la itako que volteó a verla sin pensar en las consecuencias - ¿ves? - le preguntó con dulzura y cariño - las lágrimas no son nada y no te avergüenzes de ellas por favor, son hermosas.

Anna bajó la cabeza, ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan buena con ella?! Si mil veces la había tratado desconsideradamente y siempre le ocultaba todos sus conflictos, que mas bien eran internos, a pesar de que ella le entregaba una amistad sincera y bastante agradable.

- Anna, escúchame, dime qué pasa... ¿no confías en mí? ¿Es eso?

- ¡no! No es eso. - volvió a mirar la tela de su bolsa de dormir en un azulado oscuro, Yoh se la había regalado para navidad, y ella pensaba que jamás la usaría, se enfadó con él y lo mandó a entrenar por la noche. Claro que después de que él acabó, estuvieron juntos observando las estrellas y ella le regaló bajo la oscuridad una primera sonrisa que el si pudo ver. - es que... la fecha se acerca.

- ¿Qué fecha?

- la fecha para que Yoh y yo nos casemos - terminó de entrar en su tema - ya todo está listo, la ceremonia va a ser estilo occidental porque así lo prefirió Yohmei, el vestido, un salón que Yoh y yo visitamos hace poco... - la mención de eso la hizo recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La itako rubia miró a su alrededor, sus ahora largos cabellos enlazados en una cola de caballo baja suelta que se ajustaba con una cinta casi al final de las mechas doradas. Sus ojos negros investigaron todo el lugar, acababa de enterarse que iban a casarce cuanto antes y les habían llevado al magestuoso salón, simplemente le costaba creerlo. No solo por la repentina decisión de los abuelos Asakura de que ella contrajera matrimonio de pronto si no por la hermosura y belleza del salón especialmente decorado para el día de su boda. Había pétalos de flores en la entrada, y de las columnas que sostenían el techo caían ramilletes de guirnaldas y violetas. Las mesas portaban sobre sus manteles unos delicados centros de mesas en forma de candelabros con flores y moños donde tenían las velas que se prenderían al llegar.

Todo era sumamente hermoso, debía esperarlo, no solo a la belleza si no al matrimonio, ya tenía 20 años y era imposible que esperasen más para concretar algo que venía pactado desde niños.

- ¿qué te parece? - preguntó Yoh con una tímida sonrisa.

- para mí está bien - contestó con voz queda, y él supo que esa respuesta valía tanto como un "está hermoso, Yoh".

- para mí también - se unió - ¿de verdad estás lista?

- sí, lo estoy desde niños, ¿y tú? - mintió.

- creo que sí, es una decisión importante pero ya está tomada y a mí me parece que todo está muy bien arreglado. Ya me imagino apareciendo por aquí, jijijiji.

Mientras él soñaba ella intentaba enjugarse las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir _"es una decisión importante pero ya está tomada"_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué era algo que habían arreglado por lo que él no podía hacer nada? Quizá se casaba por el compromiso de haber estado atada a ella y nada más. ¡Diablos como dolía el pensarlo!

- ¿Qué pasa Annita? 

- nada, sólo... también te imaginaba - mintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Anna, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me escuchas? - le habló Tamao viendo que no contestaba ni la miraba siquiera, cuando la rubia volteó a verle, al fin volvió a pronunciar - pero aún no entiendo, ¿A qué le temes?

- Yoh jamás me ha dicho que me ama, Tamao. Nunca hemos hablado de que el matrimonio sea un compromiso, una obligación o que realmente quiere casarce conmigo.

- ¿y tu? No se los has dicho tampoco, ¿verdad?

- ¡No! - exclamó - claro que no, yo no podría hacerlo... además no ha habido oportunidad como para que hablemos de eso.

- ay, Anna, debes hacerlo - la reprendió con dejadez - si no, ese miedo que tienes jamás se irá. ¿a eso temes realmente?

- bueno a eso, y al casamiento en sí, me ha tomado, a pesar de que sabía que llegaría el momento, de sorpresa.

- Tamao, dejame solo con Anna, por favor - dijo alguien entrando bruscamente al cuarto, Tamao se irguió rápidamente y salió.

Yoh jamás había sonado de una manera tan posesiva e imponente, ni estando enfadado, jamás había hablado de esa manera a nadie, pero ahora... que había escuchado todo tras la puerta se sentía dolido por no haber tocado ese tema nunca. Se sentó frente a la itako sin dejar de observarla, su rostro miraba sus manos de manera inquieta.

El llevó una mano a ellas y la acarició, luego volteó el rostro de su prometida para fundirse con esos adorados ojos negros.

- ¿porqué? - preguntó quedamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿por qué jamás me dijiste lo que sentías?

- nunca lo he hecho - suspiró la itako - y tu nunca lo preguntaste tampoco.

- ¡demonios Anna! ¡tenemos 20 años! Ya no somos unos chiquillos, yo tampoco. Ya te dije, que la decisión de casarnos es importante, si tu lo prefieres... yo podría dejarte libre. 

- ¡no, no! - exclamó rápidamente - yo no quiero eso.

- ¿y qué quieres?

- no lo sé, estoy tan confundida - exclamó sintiendo como las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Anna - susurró su nombre tomando con sus manos su rostro, limpiando las cristalinas hileras que lo atravesaban - te amo, ¿entiendes?, jamás he amado a alguien como a ti, pero si no me dices lo que sientes, nuestra relación no puede funcionar así. Claro, si es que quieres una.

- ¡claro que quiero una! - sí, se dejaría ser, le diría todo a su futuro marido, por la simple razón de que con esas dos palabras, su simple mención, todo se había aclarado - yo... también te amo, pero te necesito para poder decir lo que quiero o siento, porque aún me es muy difícil.

- lo sé, Annita, y yo te ayudaré - la acercó a su cuerpo con rapidez, impidiendo que ella le rechazara, aunque eso no iba a hacerlo.

Kyoyama terminó recostada en el pecho de su prometido mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos con lentitud y dulzura.

- te voy a amar por siempre, mi Annita, no podría dejar de hacerlo. - la atrajó aún más y cerró sus distancias probando por primera vez los suaves labios de la itako, los tomó entre los suyos y jugó con ellos experimentando el deseado sabor de un primer beso, aunque hubiesen pasado los años, el haberlos deseado tanto hacía más intensas las sensaciones - si quieres podemos anular el casamiento, o por lo menos postergarlo por un tiempo - ofreció separándola un poco de él.

- no, está bien, quiero casarme.

Ambos sonrieron y se entregaron a un segundo beso quizás no tan significativo, pero sí muy intenso y lleno de pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- debemos dejarlos hablar - insistió Tamao.

- pero... espera, tengo una idea - se iluminó Pilika y corrió a su cuarto, tocando levemente la puerta, luego volvió a donde la pelirosada - le dije a Anna que durmiera allí con Yoh. 

- ¿y nosotras?

- tengo varios futon guardados en el armario, podemos dormir cerca de la chimenea.

- está bien, vamos a acomodarlos.

Pilika llevó los suaves edredones, con mantas azuladas uno y rojas el otro, hacia la abertura donde debería haber habido leños, en su lugar encontró viejas cenizas.

- oh, Horo - se tomó la cabeza - eres tan irresponsable, hermanito.

En eso el ainu iba entrando a la casa, había salido a tomar un poco de aire puro mientras Len se acomodaba en su cuarto en una bolsa de dormir, en realidad, sólo la estaba colocando allí porque aún no tenía sueño.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el norteño sin entender.

- pasa que te acabaste todos los leños y no repusiste, ahora Tamao y yo moriremos de frío.

- ¿pero porque? Tu cuarto es el más tibio de todos.

La de cabellos celestes y la de rosados se ruborizaron al escuchar esas palabras, ¿cómo decirles? Pilika prefirió ser directa.

- es que Anna e Yoh están allí, debemos darles un poco de intimidad - comentó sabiendo la conversación que la itako habia tenido con Tamao, luego ambas se enterarían de lo sucedido con Yoh.

- ¡Oya! ¡En mi casa eso no! Ò_ó

- ¡ya callate hermano! ¡¿o prefieres que Anna te mate?!

- no, ya me callé T_T

- ahora tenemos que ver... mm... - lo pensó un poco - voy a buscar unos leños afuera.

Len no dijo nada, observaba todo desde el pasillo de las habitaciones y le pareció incorrecto que ellas tuvieran que dormir en la sala, así que se adelantó.

- ¿porqué no duermen con nosotros? - sugirió y ellas le miraron incrédulas, la proposición no había sido del todo "segura" ni "adecuadamente dicha" pero estaba. Y realmente no les quedaba otra salida, al mudarse a esa casa, ellos solo habían contado con esos dos cuartos, el baño, la cocina y la sala-comedor, pero para los dos ainu's había sido suficiente y sobrava- hay espacio en el cuarto de Hoto-Hoto.

- bueno... yo... ¿Qué dices Tamao? 

- no tenemos donde dormir, y aquí moriremos de frio - sonrió - está bien, aceptamos.

Pilika volvió a levantar los futon's y encaminó hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor, había un mural donde estaban ellos dos, ella agachada delante de él apoyando su codo en su rodilla y su mentón en su mano cerrada en un puño, sonreía alegremente y sus cabellos caían sobre un hombro en una cola de caballo baja. Él estaba arriba con las manos en la cintura y sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera que él sólo podía. Koloro también estaba, al lado de la ainu con su hojita de Fuji en sus manos. Ella misma había pintado ese retrato, era el que más le gustaba, pero el de su cuarto era igualmente de afortunado en las críticas, a todos parecía gustarle, y más a ella, que siempre observaba al shaman chino perfilado sosteniendo su lanza entre sus brazos.

Aun siendo hombre, el cuarto de Horo era bastante ordenado, tenía una repisa con libros que había leído mil veces y todabía podían ver sobre su escritorio viejos libros de estudios, que había tomado hacia muy poco para rendir las materias que había desaprobado en el último curso del instituto, logrando recivirse. Totalmente opuesta a el, Pilika había terminado el colegio con distintas menciones, un gran promedio y buenas referencias para cuando comenzara en la universidad de Zoología, pero para eso tenía que mudarse a Tokio, donde las inscripciones comenzaban recien el 16 de febrero, y ese día era 5 de enero. Sí, faltaba mucho para que ella y Horo, que se afianzaba más con la historia (algo realmente sorprendente en alguien que le cueste recordar todo), comenzaran las clases en el conglomerado de universidades de Tokio.

Finalmente, terminaron de acomodarse y las dos muchachas se fueron a cambiar al baño, mientras que Horo lo hacía en su cuarto y Len esperaba afuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- me pregunto cómo se las arreglarán las chicas para dormir - se preguntó Anna acostada sobre Yoh, ambos estaban en la cama de Pilika que era cómoda y suave, al contrario de su bolsa de dormir que permanecía junto a la de Tamao.

- si, yo también, pero me imagino que Horo Horo las invitará a su cuarto, no creo que duerman en la sala, hoy vi que se acabaron los leños de la chimenea, hará mucho frío allí. No te preocupes, estarán mejor que nosotros, jijijiji.

Ella le miró con dulzura, que bello se volvía cuando curvaba sus labios en esas deliciosas sonrisas y luego emitía un risita suave pero animada, tan normal en él.

- Anna... 

- ¿qué pasa?

- creo que vamos a tener que cambiarnos, no podremos dormir así toda la noche. 

Ambos se pusieron de pie, separándose con dificultad por no querer alejarse, abrieron la cama corriendo las mantas que eran tersas y abrigadas para las frías noches que pasaban en Hokkaido. Anna lo miró con desconcierto, ¿se cambiaría frente a ella? Él salió del cuarto brevemente y volvió a entrar, dándole tiempo a ella de quitarse la camisa que llevaba pero dejándola al descubierto al volver a ingresar. Se preguntó, al verlo voltear, el porqué no la había mirado siquiera, quizás no le gustaba.

Se terminó de poner su piyama y se metió lentamente en la cama, desde ahí podía ver el torso desnudo del shaman lleno de cicatrices que con los años habían quedado marcadas en su piel, los músculos eran formados y agradables a sus manos aunque ella no pudiese tocarlos. Se quedó en unos boxers negros que dejaban a la vista su atractivo físico, aunque eso no importaba en ese momento a Anna, sólo quería estar a su lado.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Anna tímida, él asintió - yo... ¿no te gusto? Em... físicamente.

- ¿Nani? - preguntó inmediatamente - pero que dices, claro que me gustas, eres hermosa Annita, todo tu me hace... ¿cómo decirlo? Me hace sentir muy distinto, muy... sin control.

- oh...

Ella sonrió feliz y se acercó a él, tocando con sus manos blancas el pecho del shaman king, jugando con círculos imaginarios, haciendo que él saltara con cada roce, volviéndose descontrolado con las manos de la rubia.

- no, por favor, es que, no sabes el efecto que tienes en mi.

- ¿a si? ¿Qué efecto?

- pues, no creo que quieras averiguarlo, así que... durmamos, Annita - susurró a su oído sacándole una sonrisa - te quiero.

- yo también. - dijo con voz queda antes de acomodarse aún más cerca de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- eh... Len, quiero decirte algo - admitió Pilika mirando a quien tenía enfrente, el pasillo era medianamente angosto por lo que se encontraba tan cerca que la ainu se sentía incómoda, incómoda de tenerlo al lado y no poderle decir que comenzaba a enamorarse de él, o besarle, o hacerle sentir cuanto lo deseaba.

- dime...

- Len yo...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Juaz, estaba bastante inspirada cuando escribí este cap., de eso... hace ya un buen tiempo y ahora busco las conexiones para escribir mejor, si alguien tiene imágenes de Len y Pilika, o simplemente de la ainu le agradeceré que me las mande a sumire_chan88@hotmail.com please, me ayuda a concentrarme.

Bueno, los reviews:

****

Emi Tachibana: la verdad es que...

****

Duo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Momento!!!!!!!

****

Sumire: ¡¿Dui-koi?! (Se cuelga de su abrazo) un momento ¬¬ ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¡¡Este fic es de Shaman King!!

****

Duo: u_u me sentía solo, además mi hermanita necesitaba de mí.

****

Sumi: ^_^ oh bueno, viniste a hacerme compañía (Escucha solo lo que quiere escuchar ¿ven?) En fin, Emi-chan todas las parejas se van acercando, actualicé... como verás, porque se agregó una nueva reviewer,jijijiji.

****

Yoh: ¬¬ ¿otra vez copiando mi risa?

****

Sumi: o.ó Bueno, **Anne M. Riddle**, me alegro montones que te guste, y que me hayas dejado review, le estoy haciendo propaganda este fic porque no tiene muchos seguidores y eso me apena porque en cuanto a la redacción es el que mejor me ha quedado. Bah! No sé si el mejor, pero los otros no han quedado con tanta facilidad en la lectura. Y ¡Bueh! Espero que te siga gustando.

¡¡¡Eso es todo por hoy!!! T_T ánimo lúdico: levemente bajo. ^o^ hay una nueva reviewer.

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	4. Capitulo 4

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 4: _"Cuando al fin logró aceptar el amor"_

- Len yo... - tartamudeó Pilika mirándolo a los ojos - quiero agradecerte esa idea que tuviste, Tamao y yo nos habríamos congelado porque mi hermano es muy despistado como para darse cuenta de invitarnos a su cuarto.

- no ha sido nada - contestó sin darle importancia - además... bueno, ha sido sólo una idea, y ya.

No, no podía dejar que ella se fijara en él, tenía que tratarse de una amistad y nada más, que compartieran sus lazos de compañerismo, lealtad, como los demás amigos, la fidelidad y el amor no podían ser aceptados por él. 

- ah bueno.

Entonces el norteño salió al pasillo dejando que Tao entrara inmediatamente, se fijó en la expresión seria y pensativa de su hermana, ¿estaría pasando? Aunque para él Len Tao era un chino desgraciado, que competía con él para ser el más fuerte shaman, cosa que Yoh ya había ganado, tenia la certeza que era un buen candidato para la ainu, una posibilidad de hacer cambiar ese aspecto rígido que aún no se había permitido llorar. Ni cuando sus padres fallecieron la vió derramar una lágrima. ¿era que acaso se había cansado de hacerlo? No, ella siempre había sido alegre, casi nunca lloraba, pero hay momentos en que tiene uno que deshogarse y uno de sus momentos era la muerte de sus progenitores. 

- ¿qué pasa? - se animó a preguntar.

- nada, hermano, ¿por? - le miró con una sonrisa.

- no te veo en buen estado.

- oh, ¿De verdad piensas eso? - preguntó con malicia - entonces, mañana reanudaremos tu entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Tamao salió del baño dándole lugar a Pilika que entraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, digna de haber cumplido su venganza. Su hermano podía ser muy bueno pero cuando comenzaba con su sobreprotección todo eso se arruinaba, lo que ella no sabía es que Horo sólo lo hacía para ver si le sacaba algún comentario sobre Len, y que no esperaba entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Horo! - exclamó viéndolo en un rincón con una sombra sobre su cuerpo, haciendo círculos en el suelo con un dedo. ¿Qué le pasaría? Sonrió alegremente - ¿Quieres que prepare galletitas con té?

- prefiero leche, creo que se acabó el té, mañana habrá que comprar. - le respondió más animado poniéndose de pie.

Los dos se fueron a la sala y él la siguió hasta la cocina donde la miró atento, mientras ella cocinaba y le comentaba como hacer unas deliciosas galletitas, que ella solía preparar cuando no podía dormir. Para Horo, escucharla hablar, era como una canción de cuna pero que no le hacía dormirse si no, que no se cansaba de escuchar su maravillosa voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _"Tonta, soy una tonta"_ - se dijo Pilika sentada en un banquito, aún metida en el baño, silenciosa - _"no se cómo pude pensar que quizás él sentía algo por mí, porque es un acto de egocentrismo nomás. Yo no lo amo, en realidad, no tengo tiempo para el amor, no puedo enamorarme ahora, no quiero..."_

No iba a llorar, pero se sentía terriblemente infeliz al ver la indeferencia de Len, la trataba como al resto y si antes se había sentido diferente al ver su trato para con ella ahora todas esas ilusiones se habían desvanecido. Mejor, pensaba, porque él no tenía que amarla, ella no estaba en momentos para enamorarse, era lo único que parecía repetirse.

Salió y tocó la puerta esperando un 'adelante' muy quedo que escapó de los labios del shaman de ojos dorados, lo encontró sentado sobre una bolsa de dormir con las piernas en posición de meditación. ¿acaso iba a meditar ahora? Esa era una forma de entrenamiento, para la mente claro, pero estaba segura que era sólo para el día, la noche se volvía más pesada.

- ¿no estás cansado como para hacer eso? - preguntó antes de que pudiese notar lo que estaba diciendo.

- no, pero ya me voy a dormir también.

Pilika se metió en su futon que estaba al lado del de Tamao y de espaldas al de Len, aún así podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, ella se encontaba perpendicularmente hacia él, por lo que sus movimientos eran pereceptibles en la oscuridad en la que se movió en el cuarto. Sus ojos vieron la luz que penetraba por la ventana, con la cortina apenas corrida, podía ver los campos nevados sumidos en la negrura de la noche, y la luna deslizando sus rayos hasta las cosas que Horo tenía en su escritorio. Su mirada enfocó en una tarjeta que brillaba en la oscuridad, la había mandado Yoh desde Tokio, se levantó sin prender la luz y tomó el objeto en sus manos.

- ¿Tu recibiste tarjeta de año nuevo? - le preguntó a Len que estaba mirando el techo con desgano, el volteó a verla.

- el año nuevo japonés es distinto al chino.

- oh sí, lo había olvidado, es que nosotros estuvimos festejando el año nuevo, el día anterior a que vinieras también habíamos estado celebrando. Por eso la casa está adornada, ¿lo notaste?

- sí, ví los adornos.

- son muy bonitos - comentó - mi hermano insistió en colocar el kadomatsu - le comentó- pero tu estabas en la víspera, ¿Qué hiciste?

- lo festejé en Fumbari, ellos no quisieron que me marchara, porque aunque yo no fuera japonés deseaban que estuviera allí. - explicó - a pesar de no ser de tu nacionalidad, me parece bien festejar todas sus fiestas.

- oh, entonces, vas a poder celebrar junto a mi el Seijin no hi.

- no conozco esa celebración - reconoció.

- es para los que cumplimos la mayoría de edad este año, nos vestimos con kimonos tradicionales, sacamos fotos y vamos al templo para bendecir nuestro futuro, mi hermano y yo fuimos sólos el año pasado - agachó la cabeza - pero aún así el estaba muy feliz.

- seguramente iremos.

Pilika dejó la tarjeta en el escritorio y volvió a meterse en su futon, sintió la mano cálida de Len acariciar sus cabellos que estaban sueltos hacia atrás, para que no molestaran en su espalda, era muy cálida la caricia y se sentía extremedamente bien.

- buenas noches, Len - le dijo intentando recobrar la entereza.

- buenas noches...

Finalmente, con los dedos del shaman chino rozando sus cabellos se quedó completamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**__**

6 de enero, Hokkaido

La ainu de ojos celestes despertó bastante temprano, sobresaltándose un poco al olvidar donde se encontraba, pero luego los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a su mente e inspeccionó el cuarto, Tamao dormía abrazada al futon, parecía inmersa en una fantasía agradable y Horo estaba en su cama, estirado y roncando suavemente, raro en él. Los dos debían de haberse quedado hasta tarde, lo que ella no conocía es que los dos habían estado tomando leche y comiendo galletas mientras conversaban de la universidad a la que iban a ingresar, Tamao estaba intentando en la docencia, había varias escuelitas que le interesaban, como las que se encontraban en zonas más aisladas.

La bolsa de Len se encontraba vacía. Salió del cuarto y echó una mirada al suyo, Anna e Yoh continuaban allí, se veían felices juntos. Mejor, no había nadie despierto a excepción del shaman chino, eso le daba tiempo para dar un paseo por las tierras sin que nadie pudiera regañarla, especialmente su hermano.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño pensando en que quizás Tao estaba dando unas vueltas o entrenando, pero como no había visto su cuchilla lo dudaba bastante. En fin, nadie había ido allí a entrenar, Anna ya se debía haber olvidado lo de Yoh y su hermano podía descansar por un tiempo. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

- ¡¡Lo siento!! - exclamó dándose vuelta y tapándose los ojos, no atinaba a salir del cuarto de baño. Sus piernas no respondían y su cuerpo temblaba ante la vista que había presenciado, Len Tao estaba con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y otra en su cabeza, su torso desnudo, las gotas de agua caían por su flequillo y rozaban su pecho bien formado - lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, yo no quise... yo...

- tranquila, está bien, cálmate - dijo intentando en vano que dejara de perdir disculpas, la tomó con una mano y la acercó a su cuerpo volteando y llegando hasta la puerta, puso rápidamente seguro. No, no dejaría que Horo o alguien más interrumpiera, o que los viera así. - calma... ya paso.. puedes verme, no estoy completamente desnudo - advirtió.

- P-pero estás...

- ¿no me digas que nunca has visto a tu hermano sin remera?

- si pero... no es lo mismo - admitió avergonzaba, dejando que Len quitara sus manos de su rostro, dios... como le gustaba. Esos seductores ojos dorados, esa mirada apasionada, esos labios tan cerca de los suyos. ¡el destino no podia jugarle asi! ¡Era una crueldad!- además, estabas bañándote, lo siento..

- no, no empieces nuevamente, ya está - dijo rápidamente - ahora, dime, ¿vas a salir ahora?

- sí, luego de cambiarme - le explicó mostrándole sus ropas.

- Entonces te dejo, me llevo las mías.

Len quitó el seguro y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la cerró rápidamente y volvió a poner seguro, el sudor corría por su rostro y tenía las mejillas manchadas en carmín.

- ¿qué?

- Horo... - susurró - Horo está en el pasillo, no me molestaría pelear con él pero si nos descubre a ambos en el baño va a enfadarse contigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para su suerte Horo sintió el ruido de una puerta cerrarse bruscamente, así dormido como estaba, pensó que lo había imaginado y se dirigió a la cocina esperando que Tamao hubiese dejado algunas de las ricas galletas. Pilika, por suerte, había llevado su abrigo y su bufanda del perchero, al no ver las prendas, el ainu pensó que ya había salido a su caminata diaria. Estaba por comenzar el mismo con la comida cuando Tamao entró en la sala algo sonrojada, sus cabellos levemente mojados, y ya lista para entretener a Horo Horo, como Pilika se lo había pedido al entrar ella en el baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- me pregunto que pensará Tamao - exclamó Pilika quitándose el camisón sin evitar ver a Len, estaba de espaldas a ella, que se encontraba tras la cortina del baño, por donde podía ver su espalda aún mojada, pero ya no tanto, se estaba secando.

- puedes explicarle luego, es tu amiga, te creerá, a mi... no me importa realmente lo que diga.

Es cierto, se trataba ni mas ni menos que de Len Tao, él jamás tomaba con importancia lo que los demás pudieran decirle, era un muchacho que se valía por sí mismo pero que con el paso del tiempo, las cosas que había pasado, había cambiado, quizás un poco más blanda y derretida estaba su barrera de hielo.

Así, finalmente, Pilika terminó de vestirse, dejó su camisón en un percherito al lado del lavabo y se quedó esperando a que Len acabara también. Cuando lo hubo hecho se subió a sus hombros a la altura de una ventana por donde ambos cabían, estiró una mano para que él también escapara y pudieran salir a la superficie.

Fue justo a tiempo porque Anna entró en el baño con cara soñolienta que dispuso a lavar.

- uf... un poco más y nos descubrían - suspiró la ainu sentándose en la nieve, intentando controlar su respiración - ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? Igualmente yo iré.

- mmm... bueno - contesto sin dar importancia, ¿Estaría volviendo el antiguo Len?

La jovencita se las arregló para entrar en la casa y tomar los snowboards que estaban detrás de la puerta junto al perchero, de donde sacó el abrigo de Tao. Aprovechó y miró como su hermano conversaba animadamente con Tamao, ellos hacían una buena pareja aunque no se imaginaba al despistado Horo de novio con la pelirosada.

- vamos - ordenó deslizándose en su tabla, seguida muy de cerca por el shaman de china.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tamao, necesito saber algo - dijo el norteño un poco más despierto, ella dejó la limpieza de la cocina y le observó brindándole toda su atención - ¿mi hermana está interesada en Len?

Fue directo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tratando de averiguar, sencillamente sólo estaba preguntando.

- etô... Horo, ¡¿porqué me preguntas esto a mi?! ¿Qué puedo saber yo? - le respondió volviendo a la limpieza.

- Tamao, no me engañas - alegó acompañándola - eres la mejor amiga de Pilika, ella debió contarte algo. ¡¿Es que acaso nunca se ha enamorado?!

- No entiendo porqué preguntas eso.

- sabes, ella cumple 20 años el 14 de Febrero, ¿sabes? 

- ¿Ah si? Lo había olvidado, me encargaré de hacerle un buen regalo si es que todabía seguimos aquí... si no... se lo mandaré por correo, ¿Qué podré regalarle? - dijo la pelirosada haciendo un gesto, no quería que Horo volviera a preguntarle de los sentimientos de Pilika, no deseaba tener que responder ese tipo de preguntas que no le concernían a ella.

- no me evadas - le amenazó el ainu - a lo que me refiero es que mi tribu tiene la creencia que cuando una mujer llega a esas edad ya está en condiciones de casarce, claro, si no tiene ningun compromiso ellos le asignan un marido adecuado. Es bastante anticuado, pero el compromiso es el compromiso.

- pero, ¿si ella está en pareja?

- a eso es a lo que iba, si mi hermana encuentra el amor no tendrá que presentarse ante los jefes de la tribu a que le escojan un esposo, como si fuera un vestido de fiesta. Además no es conveniente que se case a esta edad, sería renunciar a sus estudios.

- Ella no querrá hacer eso.

- ¿lo ves? Dime, Tamao, necesito sabe si mi hermana está enamorada de ese chino.

La joven volteó a verle, debía querer mucho a la joven de cabellos celestes para aceptar que se casara con alguien como Len, con él siempre estaba peleando y discutiendo. Horo no iba a aceptar otro no como respuesta, quizás entre los dos podrían arreglar la situación de la ainu con el chino.

- Está bien, Horo te voy a contar. - aceptó sentándose en la mesa nuevamente, él la imitió poniéndole toda su atención, le brillaban los ojos, parecía estar en una mezcla de sensaciones, entre la tristeza y la alegría - Cuando estábamos en Fumbari, Pilika me comentó que se sentía... atraída por el joven Len y que aunque ella se peleara bastante con él, había algo que le gustaba en su carácter y que comenzaba a enamorarse. No me preguntes ahora la razón, porque no lo sé, pero algo sucedió con él, me refiero, él dijo algo que le dolió mucho a Pilika y por eso insistió en irse.

- chino de porqueria - masculló - ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? - si se enteraba de algo extraño mataría al shaman, por kami que se acordaría de él.

- no lo sé, pero no lo dijo con mala intención, ella misma me lo confesó hace poco, fue un malentendido. Lo que yo no sé, es si aun continúa enamorada de él.

- _"hermana..¿Qué pasará en tu corazón?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento, lo único que sentía la ainu era una profunda paz, el viento suave que corría entre los árboles del bosquecillo era único, llevaba en su brisa el sonido que producía el agua de la cascada al caer, las risas de los niños que jugaban en los pastizales del otro lado de la formación boscosa. Len la miraba a un costado, ni bien llegaron al lugar ella había lanzado un grito de alegría que jamás había escuchado salir de sus labios, había refrescado su cara con el agua nítida del lago, que a pesar de estar caliente la aliviaba un poco, y luego se había acercado nadando a la abertura de la cascada, tomando de allí para calmar su sed, al parecer el agua al salir de allí era helada pero al caer hervía en la profundidad del lago. Él, por su parte, mientras la veía nadar en el agua, contemplaba la formación introducida entre los abetos y pinos. Era raro ver ese tipo de montañas y colinas que formaban el lago rodeadas de árboles de diferentes tamaños, y donde la nieve espesa no llegaba.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde? - le preguntó Pilika saliendo un poco, el agua llegaba a su cintura, las gotas cristalinas caían desde la punta de sus celestes cabellos y se sumergían en la abertura de su camisa, hacia sus..

- _"¿Porqué rayos tengo que mirarla así? Ella y yo no somos nada, y nunca debemos de serlo, sería malo... ella sufriría con mi forma de ser." - _pensó el chino mirándola aún sin decir nada, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. ¡Como la amaba! Si, ahora estaba seguro que ese sentimiento que albergaba su corazón y que le impedía ser frío totalmente, ser serio y distante era el amor. - _"ella no debe tener mi amor... tanto como yo no me merezco el suyo. Jamás podré ser tierno con ella y eso la haría sufrir. Jamás.. ¿o no? ¿podría yo amarla?, así como se merece, aún ahora, con todos mis conflictos la protegeria de todo mal, de lo que fuese que atacase a la dueña de mi corazón. Sí, aveces es posible que yo me abra con ella"_

El conflicto que realmente preocupaba a Tao, era el que Pilika le odiara por no ser un hombre atento, considerado, como se suponía que eran todos los jóvenes en una relación. Se sentía angustiado también al saber que con esas confusiones lo único que lograba era alejarla más.

La joven se encogió de hombros y volvió a adentrarse en el lago, hasta llegar a unas cuerdas por donde solía trepar para llegar a la abertura de la cascada.

- ¡Oye Len! Vamos, mírame, ¡¿qué pasa?! - le gritó trepada en el borde del hueco, dentro de podía ver el reflejo de los colores del arco iris que podrucía la luz del sol que penetraba por entre las gotas de agua. Estaba jugando con Len Tao, quería verlo sonreír, simular que lo que sentía por el no iba más allá de una amistad. - ¡¡oh que bonito!! - exclamó de pronto observando el cielo, las nubes tomaban formas y un gran pájaro lo atravesó volando, su tamaño no era tan grande pero si era muy hermoso.

Pilika, en su afan de ver más del ave, se arrimó a la punta de la cascada, resbaló y cayó al agua, bastante sorprendida y casi desmayada por el susto. Len nadó con todas sus fuerzas, la protegería sí, porque nada iba a separla de su lado, respiró profundo y se sumergió hasta verla flotando bajo el agua, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo pequeño de la ainu. Ella era suya, porque ese amor no se iría por más que lo deseara; la sacó nadando hacia la orilla y la recostó sobre el pasto suavemente.

Quitó algunos mechones de cabello azulado del rostro y contempló gustoso de descubrirse enamorado de un ser tan bello, haría lo que fuera para que ella finalmente lo amara, para que se diera cuenta cuan intenso y verdadero era ese sentimiento que el shaman le profesaba. De pronto, cayó en la conclusión de que su pecho no subía y bajaba al son de su respiración, sintió su propio corazón alterado y atrapó entre sus labios a los de Pilika para brindarle su propio oxígeno.

Poco a poco, volvió a ver el movimiento de su respiración, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando ella comenzó a respirar. Su primer beso. La primera vez que besaba a una chica, su timidez y seriedad le habían impedido demostrarse así con ninguna, ni amarla, ni desearla, nunca había rozado sus labios con un ser tan maravilloso como Pilika, con nadie, y agradecía internamente el hecho de amarla tanto, si no seguramente se habría confundido con esa revolución de sensaciones.

- ¿qué pasó? - preguntó la ainu confundida.

- te tiraste de ahí - le explicó señalando el lugar, de pronto se sentía un poco confundido - has hecho algo muy arriesgado.

- lo siento, es que... ahora recuerdo... - sus mejillas se sonrojaron - gracias.

- no es de importancia, ahora vamos.

- ¿a dónde?

- ¿No dijiste que íbamos a ir al pueblo que está detrás del bosque? - ella lo había comentado cuando estaban llegando.

- está bien, vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- al fin aparecen, par de tórtolos - comentó Horo Horo causando el sonrojo de Yoh y la aparente indeferencia de Anna que controlaba sus impulsos para que la sangre no le subiera al rostro.

- callate, Hoto-hoto - le dijo la itako rubia sentándose a comer.

- ¿Len y Pilika? - preguntó Yoh observando su ausencia.

- Salieron - le contestó el ainu comienzo vorazmente, algo bastante normal en él, especialmente cuando la pelirrosada cocinaba - supongo que ella ira a comer fuera, como de costumbre.

- ¿y no vas a hacer ningun berrinche? - le preguntó Anna con una mirada gélida y una sonrisa sarcástica - ya te toca.

- no, no voy a decir nada al respecto.

- Horo te sientan bien los 20 - comentó el shaman king.

- sí, yo también lo creo - lo apoyó Tamao terminando de servir y sentándose al lado de Horo Horo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En efecto, Pilika y Len estaban cómodamente sentados bajo una sombrilla de colores rojos y negros, en un bar que ella frecuentaba muy a menudo, donde siempre le servían con gusto y la conocían. Terminaron de comer y el mesero se llevó los platos, dejándolos un rato sentados allí.

- ¿Siempre vienes a aquí? - preguntó Tao al ver el trato de la gente con la chica.

- Sí, es costumbre - rió - bueno, ¿qué te parece si luego vamos a dar una vuelta por el otro pueblo como habíamos quedado?

- tu hermano va a matarme - comentó - en cuanto, a mi no me molesta.

- Entonces vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hokkaido - susurró un joven cayendo bruscamente a la puerta de una vieja casa, bastante abandonada, ya que los pastos de los jardines habían crecido y las puertas estaban un poco manchadas. - Aún no comprendo porqué me instinto me ha hecho venir hasta aquí, no quiero verla, me haría... mucho mal.

Una anciana de cabellos grisáceos y mirada de un azulado oscuro abrió la puerta de la vivienda, encontrándose con la figura herida a sus pies. 

- ¡¡vete!! ¡¡Vamos vete de aquí!! - le gritó tomando una escoba y haciendo que él corriera lejos - no quiero gente como tu por aquí - exclamó al verle huir - _"eres malvado, y eso no es bueno para la cocecha, además... no voy a involucrarme con alguien de esa calaña en mis últimos años de vida"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oi, creo que tendremos que dejar el paseo para otro momento - explicó Pilika saliendo del pueblo, y frunciendo el ceño amargamente - se acerca una gran tormenta de nieve, debemos correr a casa.

Se pusieron rápidamente en marcha, deslizándose con los snowboards hacia la casa de la ainu, la tormenta era, según lo que ella misma presentía, bastante peligrosa y destruiría todas las casas poco seguras, entre ellas la de la anciana que habitaba cerca del bosque, ella solía ir a visitarla, pobre. Era una vivienda precaria porque ella misma la había construido, la mujer era amable y siempre le invitaba con un poco de té de sus cocechas y dulces que ella hacía. Si lograba escaparse de su hermano, iría a ayudarla, no dejaría que la tormenta le dejara sin nada.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

¿Qué pasará con Pilika? ¿Irá ella a rescatar a la pobre anciana? ¿Y ese sujeto? Todo esto y mucho más aparecerá en el próximo cap. lo prometo. Mas antes quiero comentarles algunas cositas, seguro tendrán dudas de la actitud extraña de Horo y de algunas celebraciones que he comentado durante el transcurso de mi fic. Bueno, les explico que eso de que a los 20 se desarrolla la mayoría de edad es cierto, se supone que el segundo lunes de enero se celebra esta fiesta (yo acá he puesto el 15 de enero, pues así era antes) y para festejar se compran lindos kimonos, muy caros y se va al templo. Eso es el Seijin no hi.

El Kadomatsu al que se refiere Pilika en este cap. es un adorno hecho de pino o de bambú, es común para el Shougatsu, que es el año nuevo. Como los japoneses no son cristianos, creo que esta es una fiesta tan importante como lo es para nosotros Navidad. En fin, ellos hacen muchas cosas, entre ellas el oo-souji, que es la limpieza de la casa; se dice que se aullentan las malas situaciones, así esperaban un buen año.

¿no les parece muy interesante? Además, ven por la televisión pública japonesa (la NHK) programas de celebraciones exclusivas, con famosos y cantantes, bastante espectaculares según leí.

Bueno, eso es todo, si desean que explique algo más del fic, solo tienen que decirlo:

****

Keiko-sk: me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por los ánimos y un gran beso para ti Keiko.

****

Anne M. Riddle: gracias, sinceramente, eres genial. Bueno, amiga, Len es seco, sip, un poco diferente a Anna ya que ella prefiere ocultar sus sentimientos (al igual que él) pero todos sabemos que ama a Yoh, lo mostró en el cap. que supuestamente Hao lo había matado. Ya todos debemos tener en cuenta esa actitud de Anna. En fin, ¿fue eso lo que pensabas que iba a decirle Pilika a Len? Bueno, luego me cuentas. La verdad, espero que te haya gustado y me encantará que sigas el fic.

****

Leny: hacemos un trato... yo lo continúo y tu me sigues mandando reviews, jijiji. Un beso grande.

****

Mistycal-Elf: se viene la tormenta, y la tormenta de sentimientos también, seguro ya se te pasó la intriga, así que luego me cuentas qué tal te pareció. Besos, sigue dejando mensaje, ok?

****

Emi Tachibana: un gran abrazo y muchas gracias por tus ánimos, voy a continuarlo porque de pronto han aparecido muchos reviewers y además los que ya tenía, o sea todos, son hermosos. Los adoro, han hecho que me ponga muy feliz.

****

Anna15: por supuesto Pilika/Len for ever, la verdad no he visto muchos fics de ellos dos, pero he leído unos muy lindos que al final del cap. voy a comentar, porque como no son muchos quiero que todo el mundo los conozca, juaz. Y deje mensajes, por supuesto. A mi me han hecho inspirar bastante y en fin, espero que continúes dejando reviews, ¿Sip?

****

Haru: dômo Arigatô por millones, la verdad, encontré varias imágenes en el group, pero en la primera dirección no pude ver nada, porque no me la quiso abrir la pag. Buah!! Pero igual, estuve buscando, por yahoo, varias imágenes y encontré algunas que fueron de mi agrado. Tengo mi carpetita de Shaman King bastante llena de imágenes, jijiji. Pero me gustaría tener más de esta dulce parejita. A propósito.. ¿de dónde salió? Porque yo ví varias imágenes de Len y de Pili, por separado y dije... adoro esa pareja. ¡Y ya! Jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y de nuevo gracias. Pd. Si tienes más direcciones pásamelas amiga.

Ahora sí... voy a comentar algunos fics (sección auspiciada por BlanKaoru, jujuju que me dio la idea de sus propios fics):

****

Abriendo puertas: de Nekoyue, es hermoso, se los recomiendo, consta de 5 hermosos capítulos, Pilika es compañera del instituto de Len Tao, quien es un chico que ha perdido a su madre en un accidente, el amor surge, así... como siempre, sin nada. Narrado de una manera especial que seguro va a gustarles, no se lo pierdan y no se olviden tampoco de dejar sus comentarios. ;_; yo lamentablemente no he podido hacerlo, pero ya Nekoyue sabe mi opinión. Un punto a destacar, en este fic, Horo es adorable, divino y lo más importante, tan pequeño que no estorba en la relación de Len con Pilika, leánlo, exclusivamente de esta bella pareja.

****

Secretos del pasado: es el segundo que comento, y es de Mysao, espectacular fic, bastante inspirador, por lo menos para mí. Hay un pasado que une a Hao y a Pilika, y que ahora se interpone entre la relación de la ainu con el sexy shaman chino, incertidumbre, confusiones, temores que de pronto alejan a la pareja, está terminado con 15 capitulos hermosímos, y también disfruten las parejas Anna/Yoh y Tamao/Horo, el final... bellísimo. Solo deben leerlo y disfrutarlo, lo mejor. Gracias, Mysao, me dio la revelación para poder continuar con mi fic... siento no haber podido dejar review... ¡¡Ustedes si deben hacerlo!!

Ahora...

¡¡Eso es todo amigos!! ^_^ Ánimo lúdico: ¡¡ALTISIMO!! Montones de reviews.

Sumire-chan.

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 

You don't need a reason to protect the people... 


	5. Capitulo 5

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 5: _"En la tormenta peligrosa, romance y encuentro"_

- que bueno que vuelven temprano - les recibió Tamao desde la entrada - Horo ha sido convocado por la tribu, se acerca una gran ventisca y una tormenta, así que ha salido con Koloro a proteger la ciudad.

- ya lo presentía - comentó la ainu mirando lejos - ustedes entren, aseguren las puertas y la ventanas, prendan la chimenea y prepárense, porque estas tormentas son muy peligrosas.

- de acuerdo, iré a asegurar todo - aceptó la pelirosada entrando en la casa.

- tu ve tambien.

- ¿estas loca? - le preguntó Len - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- sólo ve...

- no - negó rápidamente con la cabeza - si no entras también - se sonrojó suavemente, algo que le pareció a la ainu bellísimo - yo no iré.

- está bien, pero luego tendré que salir - antes de seguir al shaman al interior de la casa, sus ojos se fijaron en la inmensidad de la montaña - _"Espero que no sea muy tarde. Hermano, tu también ten cuidado"_

El viento comenzó a soplar media hora después, para lo cual Pilika ya había asegurado junto a Tamao todas las puertas de la casa y se encontraban cerca de la chimenea, la oleada fría penetraba por alguna rendija y helaba sus cuerpos, a pesar de que la casa estaba levemente tibia. La nieve había comenzado a caer tapando la entrada, pero era cosa sencilla destaparla, permitiéndole a la ainu poder salir a ver a la anciana. 

- debo salir - anunció colocándose su abrigo - volveré pronto, por favor, no habran las puertas.

- ¿a dónde vas? - la cuestionó Tao tomándola del brazo - ¡Con esta nieve no podrás salir!

- no te preocupes, estaré bien.

- no es que me preocupes - alegó rápidamente, sintiendose descubierto, soltando el brazo de la ainu - sólo que Hoto me molestará por mucho tiempo si te dejo salir sin decirte nada.

Pilika sonrió, no era la confesión más hermosa de preocupación y sobreprotección pero le parecía suficiente conociendo el carácter del chino, se arrimó a su lado sintiéndose feliz al verlo retroceder, adoraba causarle ese tipo de efectos. Le besó suavemente la mejilla y tomando su snowboard finalmente salió de la casa, caminando dificultosamente entre la nieve alta.

- como te controla, ¿no? - comentó Yoh a sus espaldas.

- ya callate - le ordenó Len tocándose con una mano el beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Aguanta Koloro! -animó Horo Horo intentando controlar que la nieve no llegase a las casas del pueblo, cada uno de los shamanes más poderosos de su tribu estaban dispersados en puntos específicos para que la nieve no ingresara en la ciudad, y su casa tan desprotegida que estaba. Pero confiaba en que nada le pasaría con lo bien construída que estaba.

- ¿puedes aguantar un poco más? - susurró una voz a su lado, sosteniéndole del hombro y haciendo una extraña seña con las manos, sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

- Claro, Oki. ¿Quién te piensas que soy?

- Por eso mismo lo pregunto, Horo-kun - sonrió.

- -_____-;;;;

La muchacha que estaba a su lado, era una de las sacerdotizas más poderosas de su tribu, ellas se habían agrupado con el fin de otorgarles un poco de energía extra para continuar con la posecion de objetos, ella estaba bastante cansada, aún más que el, pero aguantaba firme en su posición. Una de las cosas que el norteño más admiraba de la itako.

Oki era una joven de largos cabellos azulados con tonos violáceos, con ojos de un matiz tan rojo como el mismo fuego, que al encenderse en furia llameaban arduamente, para su suerte, Horo jamás la había visto enfadada. Su cuerpo era joven, contaba con 19 años que dejaría dentro de dos meses, para un 6 de marzo, cuando seguramente comenzaían a buscarle pareja. No era que no contara con candidatos, porque de ellos había muchos, si no que ella, al igual que Pilika, negaba toda relación con un muchacho, por encontrarse bastante atareada con sus entrenamientos.

- ¿y tu? - le preguntó Horo - ¿estas bien?

- estoy cansada, no voy a negártelo, pero seguiré aquí, esta tormenta no va vencerme.

La ciudad parecía ajena a todo gracias a los shamanes y a las sacerdotizas, que impedían que la tormenta llegase a allí, pero no a las afueras, donde las cosas empeoraban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pilika dejó su tabla en el suelo y corrió con dificultad, por el viento, hacia la casita toda derrumbada de la anciana. ¡Quizas continuaba con vida! Vió un leve movimiento de manos entre los escombros, estaba segura que la vivienda no resistiría una tormenta así, pero aunque llegase antes, la viejita jamás habría accedido a dejar su hogar.

- Uh... ¿eres tu Pilika-chan? - preguntó la mujer de edad, tocando su rostro, sus ojos estaban nublados en una mata celeste que la había dejado completamente ciega.

- Soy yo, Ayako-sama, Pilika... ¿Cómo está?

- Creo... que ha llegado mi hora - curvó sus arrugados labios en una sonrisa y una lágrima escapó de esos ojos sin imagen - pero no te angusties por eso, porque esta vieja al fin podrá reunirse con su querido Takao.

- Dele mis saludos al señor - logró sonreir la muchacha entre las lágrimas.

- ¿Esta muy brava la tormenta?

- Está horrible. Pero el pueblo, si es lo que le preocupa, estará bien. Mi hermano y los demás están allí, están protegiendo a la gente.

- Tu hermano siempre... tan... bueno - suspiró.

- Aguante señora, que ya acaba.

- No, mi pena también acaba - tosió gravemente, era una forma mucho más agradable de acabar que terminar muriendo por esas extraña enfermedad en los pulmones que le habían diagnosticado - Pilika-chan... cuidado... hay un... cerca... estaba... herido, pero... yo lo aleje...

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿De quien habla?! - dedució las palabras de la mujer - ¿hay alguien herido? ¿dónde?

El dedo de la mujer señaló hacia el bosque y luego cayó inerte no sin antes volver a susurrar un 'cuidado' muy quedamente, aunque Pilika lo escuchó presintió que el joven debía estar herido y en problemas con semejante tormenta. Al caer la noche, el clima si afectaba la zona boscosa. Dejó el cuerpo inerte de la señora bajo un hermoso y movido sauce, su preferido, cerró los ojos semiabiertos y se deslizó en su tabla hacia la cascada. 

Efectivamente, estaba terminando de anochecer, y la nieve comenzaba a cubrir las hojas de los abetos más cercanos a la salida, se agachó humedeciendo sus dedos con un tinte rojo. Sangre. Caminó un poco más hasta cuando sintió un leve quejido, se acercó a unos arbustos y encontró a un muchacho herido, llevaba una máscara horrible en su rostro que lo único que dejaba ver eran sus labios y sus ojos de un matiz café oscuro. Lo dio vuelta un poco más y lo arrastró hasta un arbol con un hueco en la corteza, se le dificultó bastante porque él parecía estar en un estado de incoscencia y la ainu tenía que hacer todos los movimientos. Sacó del hoyo un paquete con vendas y medicinas y comenzó a curar la herida en el costado del sujeto, era cuestión de desinfectar un poco, y de que comenzara a cerrarse sola. Claro, le quedaría luego la cicatriz.

- Me pregunto quien eres... - dijo Pilika en voz alta, él comenzó a moverse sobre las rodillas de la muchacha, sus cabellos castaños cortos le rozaban suavemente, emergían levemente de su cuero cabelludo, como si hubieran sido cortados al ras hacia poco, vestía un pantalón viejo con muchos bolsillos y un remiendo en su rodilla derecha, una musculosa ajustada de color azul y una capa sobre ella que le habría servido de cobijo por mucho tiempo, ya que estaba desgastada y sucia.

- Midori... - susurró.

- ¿Asi te llamas? Es un nombre raro, pero, bonito - sonrió - dime, ¿Quién te atacó asi?

- Unos huma... sujetos me robaron mi dinero - volvió a decir con el mismo tono de vos.

- Que malvados, ven conmigo, te llevaré a mi casa y te repondrás mejor. Además, la tormenta es muy peligrosa.

- _"al fin te encontré, y estás tan hermosa como la primera vez que te ví, hace años, cuando eras una niña. Ahora eres una mujer, una mujer que me quiere dar auxilio, pero... ellos estan contigo"_ - pensó el extraño - no, por favor, no me lleve con nadie, aun no me he recuperado del shock y creo... que no soportaría ver a nadie mas.

- Pero yo...

- Usted me ha salvado y se lo agradeceré siempre.

- Tengo una idea, vamos - lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminaron un poco por la colina de la cascada, bajaron una suave pendiente y descubrieron a donde llevaba ese camino, había una cueva - este es mi lugar secreto, nadie lo conoce, así que no te molestarán.

La ainu encendió una vela en un viejo candelabro de metal mientras Midori le miraba, ciertamente era un sujeto extraño, por empezar de que ese nombre era de mujer, o por lo menos eso suponía ella. Aunque era posible que fuera de hombre también, significaba verde en su idioma y le recordaba sinceramente al Midori no hi, que festejaban con sus padres. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero no las dejó caer, como siempre.

- Ahora tengo que irme o van a preocuparse - le señaló unas cobijas y un cofre de madera pintado en azul - ahí puedes encontrar ropa de todos los tipos, pero hay para mujeres también, así que fíjate tu. Em... hay un poco de comida y mantas, pasarás bien la noche de tormenta, solo no salgas de aquí.

- Gracias... ¿volverá?

- Por supuesto, mañana en cuanto encuentre un momento vendré a verte, y te traeré algo de alimento más variado, ya que en el cofre sólo deben haber unas frutas - miró hacia fuera - aquí estarás seguro... de todo.

- nuevamente gracias... em...

- Pilika.

- gracias Pilika-san.

- no es nada, cuidate por favor - le pidió y se marchó de allí, en el bosque recogió su snowboard y partió hacia la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Cálmate Len, Pilika estará bien - aseguró Asakura tomando un poco de te que su Annita había preparado, Tamao también se encontraba muy preocupada como para moverse de la ventana. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

Ninguno de los dos había regresado y la noche ya había caído por completo, ¿Qué estaría pasando allá fuera?

- quédendese aquí, iré a ver.

Len salió disparado por entre las colinas, tenía que buscarla y serciorarce que se encontraba bien y que no había sido ni atacada ni derrumbada por la ventisca que había derribado árboles y que a él mismo intentaba derrotar. La encontró pronto, estaba a punto de ser atacada por una especie de oso polar, de la nada sacó su cuchilla, ¡el la protegería siempre! Y destajó al animal en uno o dos movimientos, dejando a la ainu anonadada, con sus ojos contraídos en sorpresa y su boca entreabierta.

- siempre te voy a cuidar - le susurró acercándosele.

- pensé que moriría - confesó Pilika abrazándose a Tao.

La levantó lentamente en sus brazos y corrió el trecho que les faltaba para llegar al hogar tibio, sin decir nada, el trayecto se volvió silencioso y molesto, pero en realidad, para ambos ese silencio era otra manera de estar conectados el uno con el otro.

- al fin llegamos - dijo Len dejándola en el suelo - ¡¿dónde estuviste?!

- es una larga historia, entremos - abrió la puerta - prometo contarte luego.

Tamao se arrojó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, hablando sin sentido y con la coherencia de un bebé de 2 meses.

- y... snif... no ha vuelto... snif - alcanzó a decir calmándose - ¡¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?!!

Entonces, tocaron a la puerta e Yoh fue a abrir, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa, había una joven totalmente empapada por la nieve, sus largos y mojados cabellos azulados-violáceos caían sobre su hombros mientras que mantenía apoyado sobre ella el cuerpo débil de Horo.

- fue demasiado para él - comentó cediéndole al shaman king el norteño.

- Tamao, ven - gritó dirigiéndose al cuarto.

- ¡hermano! - exclamó Pilika viéndolo en brazos de Yoh, pero prefería enterarse y que Tamao se ocupara del ainu - ¿Qué le sucedió, Oki?

- la tormenta se descontroló, todos quedaron exhaustos, y solo Horo y yo nos mantuvimos de pie, pero luego, se volvió mucho más fuerte, salimos heridos, especialmente él - bajó el rostro - está cansado y tiene una herida en su pecho, por protegerme de unas vigas que se desvoronaron de una casa.

- ¡¿y el pueblo?!

- ¡¡No sabes!! ¡¡Esta todo destruido!! - exclamó desconsolada y agregó con un dejo de tristeza - tendremos que comenzar a construir todo de nuevo, no lo dudo.

- Horo estará bien - comentó Tamao ingrensando nuevamente - la herida no es profunda, ya despertó y está preguntando por usted.

- oh... ¿puedo verlo?

Pilika accedió y Oki fue conducida hasta el cuarto del shaman, dejando a una Tamao un poco, ¿desconsolada? Su rostro cubierto de lágrimas resecas se contrajo en tristeza, había llorado por él, y ahora que lo veía bien no podía ponerse feliz al sólo escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de esa mujer.

Ella era bonita, delicada, guerrera, en cambio ella era una shaman que no servía para nada, ni para controlar sus estúpidos espíritus ni para acabar su entrenamiento.

- ¿qué pasa Tamao? - le preguntó Anna al notar su cambio de humor.

- nada, Anna-dono, no me pasa nada - contestó ásperamente.

- Oki, es una gran amiga de la familia - comentó Pilika entrando en la cocina donde ambas estaban reunidas - por eso Horo le tiene mucho aprecio, hemos sido amigos por años, pero nada más que eso.

- no creo que sea algo de mi incumvencia - contestó triste.

- oh sí, es una de mis mejores amigas, pero no tanto como tu o como Anna, te agradará cuado la conozcas de verdad - sonrió - ahora ella se ha ido, porque mi hermano ha terminado de encargarle que vaya a cuidar a su familia, sus padres eran amigos de los nuestros.

Tamao se sintió como una tonta al escucharla, sus celos la estaban cegando. ¿Celos? Sí, era definitivo, se había enamorado totalmente de Horo y tanto Anna como Pilika lo habían notado.

- Horo quiere hablar contigo - dijo Yoh desde la puerta - sabe que te has preocupado por él y te ha mandado a llamar.

- yo... 

- ¡Vamos ve! - exclamó la ainu empujándola, rió - Tamao aún sigue siendo la misma tímida de siempre.

- tu tampoco has cambiado algunos hábitos tuyos.

- ¡¿Cómo cual?!

- como dejar conversaciones pendientes.

Pilika la miró confundida y luego le siguió la mirada hasta el sofá donde Len estaba sentado, observando el crepitar de los leños en el fuego, se le acercó lentamente, es cierto lo que la rubia decía, le debía una charla. Se sentó a su lado y enfocó sus ojos azulados en el mismo lugar donde él.

- aun no me has contestado - dijo Len serio.

- Lo siento, debía arreglar unas cosas - pensó sus palabras - fui a ver a una mujer que vivía cerca del bosque de la cascada, era una buena amiga mia.

- ¿era?

- Murió.

Tao se quedó callado, no sabía que decir al respecto, no contaba con una muerte involucrada en su conversación.

- Tardé más de lo que pensaba - comentó Pilika - además, no entiendo porqué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti... si quieres tener algun tipo de derecho tendrás que ganártelo - lo miró divertida - ¿no lo crees?

- ¿qué quieres? - le preguntó antes de que pensara la respuesta.

- Pues... voy a pedirte un favor.

- Como quieras...

- todas las mañanas al salir el sol voy a marcharme y no dirás nada, ni me preguntrás a donde voy, quizás cuando lo crea sabrás que es lo que hago, pero mientras tanto no hablaremos al respecto ¿de acuerdo? - el chino se encogió de hombros - y una cosa más, al volver, tu me acompañarás a dar una caminata por los campos de arroz.

- como sea... - volvió a decir sin dar importancia.

Ella sonrió y le besó la mejilla antes de salir hacia su cuarto, adoraba tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano, cosa rara en Len Tao, pero aún así, eso le daba la impresión de que llegarían a ser buenos amigos.

- una amistad, nada más. - susurró recostada en su cama boca arriba.

- chica tonta - dijo Anna recargada en el marco de la puerta abierta, la cerró tras si y se recostó sobre su bolsa de dormir, esa noche no sentiría el calorcito de los brazos de Yoh alrededor de su cuerpo - ¿por qué pretendes algo que no sientes?

- ¿De que hablas?

- tu bien sabes que no estás buscando un amigo en Len, un amigo para ti es Yoh en el que confías, ¿o me equivoco?

- no, Yoh es un ser en el que siento apoyo en los malos momentos, como lo ha hecho muchas veces - sonrió - y Len también.

- ¿de verdad? ¿nada más? ¿Segura que es solo eso?

- ¿a dónde quieres llegar Anna? - preguntó insegura.

- Bueno, a que yo no creo que tu lo consideres como un amigo nada más, vamos, piénsalo. - miró el techo con desgano - ¿acaso no escuchas un latido diferente cuando estás junto a el?

- No - mintió - y aunque así fuera no puedo enamorarme, no estoy en una etapa en que lo necesite.

- ¿necesitar? El amor no se necesita, se siente.

Pilika la miró incrédula, ¿era esa la misma Anna que le imponia entrenamiento desaforado a un Shaman King? ¿O la que tenía poderes increíbles y era capaz de usarlos contra su hermano cuando se comía su comida?

- y cuando lo sientes, ya está, no hay vuelta atrás, y no vas a cambiar eso - concluyó.

- pero... - intentó en vano refutar - ¡siento miedo!

- ¿A que? - se veía a si misma en la ainu.

- a que él también me deje sola

- ¿pero ahora no te sientes peor? Es decir, intentando negar algo que ya existe, ¿no sientes que está mal?

- ¡claro que lo siento! - exclamó exasperada - pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- aceptar lo que sientes e intentar luchar por su amor o pronto vendrá alguien más y te lo quitará.

- creo que tienes razón Anna - aceptó finalmente - creo que puedo amarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Horo y Tamao estaban el uno frente al otro, sin hablar palabra alguna, ella sentada frente a la cama, en una silla de madera pequeña, sus ojos aún mostraban rastros de las lágrimas que había llorado al no verlo regresar y el podía distinguirlas perfectamente, se internó en esos ojos rojos tan bellos y se sintió como si flotara.

Que extraño se sentía pensando que estaba frente a la mujer que amaba, que ambos estaban en silencio, y que se sentía agradable.

- gracias - susurró suavemente y ella levantó el rostro para verle directamente a los ojos. - te preocupaste, lo sé, lo lamento, pero igualmente, gracias Tamao.

- me alegro que estés bien - dijo sin ocultar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- y yo me alegro de poder estar a solas contigo, necesito decirte algo - ¿sería capaz de confersarle que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Sería tan valiente? Si lo era para las batallas, para luchar sin descanso, ¿porqué no habría de serlo para las cuestiones del corazón?.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Aveces, me siento extraño como que algo le falta a mi vida, como que estoy vacío, y aunque sé que tengo muchas cosas, una hermana que adoro más que a mi vida, a la que proteger... pienso que hay otras cosas que me gustaría proteger. Como... a una mujer... y la he encontrado luego de pensar que no servía para estas cosas - era tan despistado que realmente le había costado entender lo que le pasaba con la pelirosada, pero en fin... mas vale tarde que nunca - es... la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, es atenta y ha sabido como consquistarme.

Tamao comenzó a sollozar calladamente, ¡lo sabia! Pilika estaba errada, Horo sentía algo por esa Oki, era muy hermosa y tenía muchos talentos que compartía con el shaman norteño, ambos eran muy similares. El peliazulado vió su llanto y se angustió, temió lo que estaba pensando, así que levantó una de sus manos con pesadez, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y acarició su mejilla con el torso.

- ella es uno de mis más grandes tesoros, sus ojos rojos como el fuego...

Sí, definitivamente, estaba hablando de Oki...

- ... su cabello rosado - sonrió amablemente y ella levantó la vista para fijarla en él.

Podía ver que estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, y que no se esperaba esa confesión, pero ni el mismo esperaba que esa noche terminase de esa manera.

- Horo yo..

- sshh, por favor, no digas nada - suplicó - tengo miedo de las respuestas, creo que eso no podré cambiarlo nunca, así que esta noche y sólo por ahora quedemonos así, que tu sola presencia me da paz.

Ella sonrió y se levantó para sentarse en la cama, él no esperaba eso, le acarició la cara con ternura y le miró con intensidad.

- las cosas no tienen porqué ser así, yo... yo necesito decirte - explicó Tamao - pensé que hablabas de Oki, te juro que por un momento iba a dejarte con las palabras en la boca, porque no soportaría el dolor de que hablaras de alguien más, seré vanidosa, pero no podría comprender que no me amaras a mí - miró a un costado - aún así yo sabría entenderlo, con el tiempo, y me resignaría a verte con alguien más.

- Tamao, me haces muy feliz - rió - ¡¡pense que aún estabas enamorada de Yoh!!

- no, ya te dije una vez que Yoh fue un deslumbramiento, una ilusión y quizás una trampa que me puse yo misma desde niña para no sentirme vacía. Pero ahora te tengo a ti.

- y yo te cuidaré, lo prometo, te haré muy feliz.

- sé que lo harás, yo también juro darte felicidad.

Se miraron por segundos tan breves y a la vez tan interminables hasta que el ainu acortó la distancia que les separaba, tomó el rostro de la pelirosada entre sus manos para acercar sus labios, tomarlos, poseerlos y reclamarlos como suyo. El beso fue suave y tierno, el primero de ambos, se amaron con cada roce hasta que se separaron lentamente.

- ahora debes descansar - le ordenó Tamao.

- ugh, quédate conmigo, por favor.

- ¿y los chicos? No, ellos tienen que dormir aquí. Tranquilo, mañana te prepararé un delicioso almuerzo y vendré a traértelo con unos besos.

- creo que con los besos me bastará.

- lo veo imposible ^_^ 

- ¬¬ ¿qué insinuas?

- hasta mañana, koi - se agachó a besarle brevemente y se marchó del cuarto.

__

- "¿estaré soñando? ¿Realmente he podido decirlo y ella ha correspondido mis sentimientos? Me parece que estoy flotando... ja,ja, ja, soy feliz, diablos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- delicioso - comentó Midori dejando de comer, se había preparado un par de frutas asadas en una hoguera que él mismo había encendido. La cueva era confortable y tenía, además, las frazadas que Pilika le había dejado - Ella se ha portado demasiado bien conmigo. No me conoce... yo, por mi parte, esperaré a conocerla, la exploraré en cada rincón y luego, cuando finalmente seamos parte el uno del otro, ella será mía por completo.

Rió sonoramente y luego se cobijó entre unas telas abrigadas, para dormir tranquilamente, soñando quién sabe qué barbaridades; afuera, el viento aullaba melodías contrastando con una tormenta que había acabado.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Vaya, fue una muerte un poco... triste para mí. Porque realmente me movió varias cosas, no quiero decirlas, así no amargo a nadie. Antes que nada los reviews:

****

Akisu: graciaaaaas, millones, por tus ánimos en el MSN, amiga, me encantó. Ojalá te siga gustando el fic, porque adro tus palabras, creo que ya lo sabes.

****

Anna15: por supuesto, mucho Len y Pilika, adoro esta parejita y he encontrado varios fics más que ya voy a describir, como lo hago desde ahora en adelante, jijiji. Un gran beso a ti.

****

Emi Tachibana: ya verás lo de Pilika, lo de su prometido o no... quizás eso remueva pisos, demasiados y a su vez abra caminos, pero ejem... mejor no adelanto nada, un beso cuñadita. Y gracias por siempre dejarme tus mensajes. ^^

****

Haru: graaaaacias, igual por las pags, voy a buscar sobre ese escritor, además, he encontrado varias pags, para sacar imágenes sobre Len y Pilika, aunque no tantas como yo esperaba encontrar. ;_; pero bueh!! No hay que quejarse.

****

Tigresita: y ya verás, Tigresita-nya, jajaja, (T_T) habrá muuuuuuchísimo espacio para el romance, especialmente de esa parejita, espero que te guste el cap. y también cómo se desarrollan las situaciones, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

****

Anita Kyouyama fcc: te prometo un cap. enterito de mucho Anna e Yoh, pero no muy pronto, porque tengo hecho hasta el cap. 8 y recién ahí comienzo a escribir, la verdad.. cuando empecé el fic estaba bastante inspirada. Aún así, ahora también me siento a escribir y los dedos se deslizan por inercia hacia las teclas, es algo raro, pero me pone feliz, jiji. ^^. 

Eso es todo amigos, un beso grande a todos y espero que no se olviden de dejar un mensaje con sus comentarios, voy a apreciarlos mucho, los adoro.

Sayounara.

Sumire-chan


	6. Capitulo 6

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 6: _"Conversaciones con polos opuestos"_

7 de Enero, Hokkaido

Tamao se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, con cierta dificultad, ya que había estado hasta muy tarde conversando con Anna y Pilika sobre el matrimonio de la rubia, sería para Julio, quizás para Tanabata, esa misma noche. Aquella idea había salido de la mente de la peliazulada, que encontraba maravilloso casarce en una noche tan especial como esa. También habían arreglado ser las damas de honor, porque el casamiento iba a ser al estilo occidental, se tendrían que comprar vestidos nuevos, cosa que a la ainu le fastidiaba un poco por tener también que buscar un kimono vistoso para el Seijin no hi. 

- _"voy a preparte algo especial"_ - pensó ella entrando en la cocina, donde también estaba, para su sorpresa, Pilika - buenos días, no pensé que estarías aquí.

- voy a dar un paseo por la montaña, vuelvo luego - contestó con una sonrisa - no me esperen a comer, quizás pase por el pueblo a investigar la situación, necesitarán mucha ayuda.

- me imagino que tu hermano querrá ir.

- tu nomás no lo dejes que abandone su cama.

- lo intentaré.

Así, la ainu tomó su tabla y se fue, era su mejor transporte por las colinas, ya era toda una experta en el manejo del snowboard, por lo que incluso podía esquiar con una canasta como la que llevaba en una mano. Se detuvo al llegar al bosque y colgó, como siempre, el objeto en su espalda, para luego encaminar hacia la cueva. 

Entró lentamente, quizás el aún dormía.

- buenos días, Pilika-san ^_^ - no, estaba arreglando su nuevo hogar, había juntado varios leños para la noche y se encargaba, en esos instantes, de formar una especie de cama con las mantas.

- traje el desayuno - sonrió sentándose y extendiendo un mantel, ante el escrutinio abierto del muchacho, algo que le incomodaba pero no iba a decírselo así como así. No aún. - espero que te guste.

- seguramente, así será.

- sabes, la tormenta ha dejado a mi casa sin todas las decoraciones, bueno, la mayor parte.

- ¿Decoraciones? - preguntó extrañado.

- sí, el kadomatsu, para año nuevo.

¿Tanto tiempo había estado viajando? Sí, debía ser mucho para no encontrarse en el tiempo, sentirse ajeno a la vida común del resto de los japoneses.

- ¿En que dia estamos?

- hoy es 7 de enero, ¿porqué?

- creo que estoy algo perdido - se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente y rió - no importa. ¿De verdad han dejado a tu casa sin el kadomatsu?

- sí, pero quedan algunos adornos. Un shimenawa muy hermoso que hizo mi hermano, pero está un poco maltratado - rió ella también - dime, Midori, ¿de donde eres? - se metió un bocado de tofu a la boca, ella misma lo había conseguido en la tienda unos pocos días atrás.

- no lo sé..

- ¿uh? ¿A que te refieres?

- no lo recuerdo.

- ¿es posible eso?

- creo que sí, no se de dónde vengo, solo se que mi nombre es Midori, que me gusta mucho viajar - le contestó - _"no me gusta mentirte, mi Pilika, pero no puedo decirte aún mi identidad"_

- pero ya recordarás algo, me imagino, ¿no es así? - preguntó, extrañada de que existieran personas que de pronto no recordaban su pasado, debía sentirse muy mal al no poder tener recuerdos de tiempos vivimos - bueno, ya cambiemos de tema. Supongo que te hace mal hablar de eso.

- ¡No! Está bien, lo que usted quiera hablar para mi está bien.

- oh no... asi no, ¿de que quieres hablar tu?

- hábleme de su tribu, ¿es un ainu verdad? - preguntó aceptando su proposición.

- sí, soy un ainu. Y si quieres que te cuente de mi tribu lo haré. Es bastante amplia, abundan los shamanes, ¿Sabes quienes son? - el asintió levemente - bueno, mi hermano es uno de ellos, es muy valiente pero ahora está un poco agotado, anoche, durante la tormenta, estuvieron protegiendo el pueblo. Sin embargo - su voz se apagó un poco - no tuvieron muchos resultados sus esfuerzos.

- ¿cómo?

- sí, la tormenta alcanzó a destruir la ciudad, según lo que me contaron. Pero antes era muy hermosa, vistosa y muchos turistas solían visitar esta parte de Hokkaido, porque a muchos de ellos, les gusta la montaña.

Cuando Pilika menos lo notó, la mañana pasó frente a sus narices y la tarde se hizo presente, ella tenía que marchar a encontrarse con Len. La charla que había mantenido, mientras tanto, había sido amena y productiva, Midori le había contado de los cambios en la ciudad de Tokio, por la que había andado y los bonitos trajes que había visto en un centro comercial. Ella, por su lado, le había confesado haber quedado deslumbrada por un vestido de novia en uno de sus paseos por la capital, pero que había sido tantos años atrás, que ya dudaba de que aún permaneciera allí, en el escaparate de una tienda modesta de uno de los centros comerciales más enormes que ella había visto.

- bueno, ya debo irme - anunció- aguardan por mí, seguramente - le explicó - _"Aunque no creo que Len Tao esté necesitado de verme, igualmente, yo disfrutaré de su compañía, quizás aún más de lo que disfruté la de Midori"_

- ¡que lastima! - se lamentó el muchacho - pero ni modo, espero que tengas suerte.

- gracias - susurró saliendo de la cueva, se volvió un poco -¿Algún día me mostrarás quién se oculta bajo esa máscara?

- Algún día... quizás... - le aseguró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len Tao estaba corriendo alrededor de la casa, la ainu de cabellos celestes no podía tardar en venir, ya que había salido muy temprano por la mañana, tanto que ni él la había visto desde la noche anterior. Eso le angustiaba, ¿Si le había pasado algo? Él no se perdonaría no haber estado allí para protegerla. Pero tampoco podía salir tras ella, sería faltar a su promesa (que tampoco estaba muy clara).

- señorito, ¿de verdad se encuentra bien? - preguntó Bazon apareciendo de la nada y viendo a su amo sudar.

- sí, Bazon, déjame solo - protestó haciendo unas flexiones, necesitaba mantener su cuerpo ocupado para no notar la falta de Pilika y su mente solamente en ella.

- ¿qué pasa señorito? Hacía mucho tiempo que usted no me hablaba así.

- ¿qué no ves? - suspiró - está bien, sólo... estoy preocupado.

- Por la señorita Pilika, ¿verdad?

- Feh! - fue lo unico que salió de sus labios, aún le costaba reconocerlo hacia el resto.

- Estoy seguro que ella está bien.

- ¿lo crees? - necesitaba que alguien más se lo aseguraba.

- si quiere pudo ir en su búsqueda. No más de..

- ¡¡No!! Le prometí no seguirla, deja que ya regresará.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que el cuerpo ágil de la joven apareciera surcando las colinas nevadas, se le acercó caminando un poco el trecho que faltaba hacia su casa, sonreía. ¡¿Sería posible?! Que ella sonriera sólo por volver a verle. No, su mente le jugaba alguna broma pesada.

- ¡¡Tadaima!! - anunció seguida de una risita - ¿Vamos?

- si quieres...

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo - dijo arrastrándole de un brazo y dejando su snowboard sobre la pared de la casa. 

La ainu le llevó hacia los grandes prados de arroz, de donde los aldeanos obtenían sus alimentos, era raro que hubiese ese tipo de producciones en las montañas nevadas, pero como se encontraban lejos de los epicentros de las tormentas casi nunca llegaban hasta allí las nieves. Pilika le comentó, en el camino, que también solían pescar en un lago a medio congelar, pero que los resultados no eran del todo buenos.

- me imagino - comentó sarcástico y ella le golpeó suavemente con el codo.

- aunque no creas, el pueblo era mucho más activo de lo que es ahora, para el Taiiku no hi, festejaban con carreras de trineos y combates entre shamanes, también búsquedas en la nieve, era muy divertido.

- Allá en Tokio también festejaban esa tradición - le explicó Tao tratando de participar en la conversación - pero como yo soy Taoista, no me concierne celebrerarlas.

- oi, pero puedes celebrar también, Len.

- sí, quizás tengas razón - aceptó - pero no me interesan mucho.

- ¡¡no sabes de lo que te pierdes!! - exclamó con una sonrisa- por ejemplo, aquí en Hokkaido, mis padres, mi hermano y yo solíamos festejar todas las celebraciones, desde la de mayoría de edad - su rostro ensombreció un poco - hasta Tanabata.

- ¿Tanabata? - enrojeció un poco - nunca lo he celebrado.

- ¡¡Pues este año sí, señorito!! Sabes, Yoh y Anna se casarán para esas fechas.

- ¿ya?

- si, tienen todo preparado, ¡sera muy romántico!

Len hizo una mueca, no entendía a las mujeres, pero si a ella le parecía romántico, quizás sería así, si tenía suerte, para esas fechas él podría estarle confesando su amor a la ainu, quizás mucho más pronto.

- yo creo que tanto Tanabata, como el White Day, y San Valentín son fechas llenas de amor. Para mi, San Valentin es especial, porque es mi cumpleaños.

Finalmente, llegaron a un gran pastizal continuo a las plataciones de arroz, las flores eran variadas así como Pilika le había comentado días atrás, el sol pegaba fuerte en la piel y el aroma penetraba en su nariz con facilidad.

- ¡¿no te parece hermoso?! - exclamó la ainu recostándose sobre la mata de colores.

- mjmn...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al verlo sentado indiferente - oh, vamos, Len Tao, no seas negativo. - sonrió malevólamente - ¡¡Que te sientes!!

El no advirtió cuando ella se puso de pie y lo empujó de los hombros hacia el suelo suave, ella tampoco se dio cuenta que la fuerza que utilizó, la recivió Tao para sujetarla junto a él. Así, ambos cayeron. Ella sobre él, sin que Len la soltara de los brazos. Quedó cómodamente acostada en su pecho, sus piernas levemente flexionadas entre las del shaman, y sus cabellos cayendo hacia un costado en una trenza que ella había hecho durante la caminata, las florecillas se mezclaban en las hebras celestes tanto como en las violáceas.

- gomen... - susurró Pilika.

- ¿por qué?

- no lo sé...

Ambos sonrieron.

- Estoy cómodo - admitió Len mirando hacia el cielo y deslizando levemente a la ainu hacia un costado, pero sin quitarla de su pecho, sus manos acariciando las suyas esta vez - parece un mundo diferente.

- ¿cómo? - ella no entendió hasta que miró hacia el firmamento celeste y descubrió lo constrastante que era con el cielo sobre el pueblo - sí, es una de las rarezas de Hokkaido.

- mmm...

- ¿No has dormido bien? Pareces cansado.

- estuve entrenando un poco, eso es todo, pero no estoy agotado, puedo soportar mucho más. 

- ujujujuju... siempre tan modesto - bromeó ella sin moverse - yo también estoy cómoda.

- cuéntame más... - le pidió enfadado por el leve momento de silencio. - de ti... de las tradiciones... de lo que quieras - simplemente no sabía que pedir, sólo entendía que la voz de Pilika era una especie de aura de paz que se impregnaba en el.

- no se que quieres que te comente, yo... he cambiado, como ya lo sabes, pronto cumpliré los 20 años y tendré que presentarme ante la corte ainu para que me destinen un futuro.

- ¿Qué? - ella jamás le había comentado algo así.

- sí, mi pueblo tiene la costumbre que al llegar a la mayoría de edad, las mujeres solteras tienen que presentarse ante la corte y les asignan un marido, si no tienen ningun compromiso, y un destino, como un empleo en la ciudad, o en el campo.

- ¡¡Es una locura!!

- sí, claro que lo es, pero no será si no hasta el seijin no hi.

- no queda mucho tiempo.

- no - susurró quedamente - es una tonta creencia, pero debo seguirla, ya me había resignado hace tiempo.

Len la miró en estado de shock, no, no podía permitir que alguien más tuviera la dicha de estar junto a su mujer, a la que amaba, y que le dictaminaran su futuro como si fueran dioses o algo más. No, se humedeció los labios y los entreabrió suavemente, cuando un trueno sacudió todo.

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Ugh... falta poco... muuuuy poco y las cosas parecen cambiar, jajaja. Ahora rápidamente paso a los reviews ^^:

****

Akisu: me alegro que te siga gustando, ¡¡Y ánimos tu también!! Que eres genial, y una amiga que me aguanta bastante, además de que adoro charlar contigo, eso no va aparte, pero aún así, significa mucho más, jeje. Yo me entiendo. Gracias por el review y besos.

****

LadyKyouyama: pues amiga, te prometo Yoh y Anna por ahí, sé que ya tendría que salir algo más, creo que tanto en este fic, como en el otro tengo un poco descuidados a esta parejita. Intentaré poner algo más de ellos. Pero es suficiente con saber que el matrimonio se acerca, aún tengo dudas de cómo será, pues me tengo que informar de los matrimonios al estilo japonés. Sé algunas cosillas... pero son sólo datos superficiales. Y algunas cosas más que he oído por ahí. Será cuestión de entrar a Internet y averiguar, jejeej. Pero por supuesto, ese cap. será dedicado exclusivamente a ti... ^.^ Y habando de Len y Pili, pues.... amigui... prepárate...

****

Haru: lamento la tardanza, es que con el cole y mi clases de Kung fu, además que quiero empezar piano (pues dicen que tengo mucha agilidad con los dedos. Escribo sin mirar el teclado y con los ojos cerrados... jejeje, ¿será que paso mucho tiempo en la máquina? ^.^U), estoy agobiada con tantas obligaciones. No dejo de escribir y suerte tu también con esas imágenes, yo sé que tu puedes, jijiji. Un gran besito.

****

Emi Tachibana: sólo una persona que me enganchó en el MSN, o sea... Akisu, sabe quién es esa misteriosa persona, y si me encuentras... te lo digo, jajaja, hay personas que no se aguantan el suspenso y yo no me aguanto no poder decirlo. Así que es así, simplemente lo digo. En fin, Emi-chan, eres genial, así que sigues con tu fic 'El chismógrafo'. No te preocupes, Pilika aún no tiene un prometido asegurado demo... ¡¡quien sabe si aparecerá alguno!! Lo que sí les aseguro que tanto esta pareja (Len/Pilika) como la de Tamao/Horo va a sufrir mucho a lo largo de este fic. Anna e Yoh han pasado muchas, ¿no crees? De ahora en más, me dedicaré a hacer madurar su relación, con todo lo que eso conlleva, es decir... habrá peleas entre ellos también.

Eso es todo minna-san!! Un gran abrazo y muchos besos, los quiere...

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	7. Capitulo 7

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 7: _"Seijin no hi"_

Sin darse cuenta, el cielo se había nublado y resplandecía con los relámpagos continuos, la lluvia no tardó en comenzar a caer, empapando sus cuerpos unidos.

- será mejor que volvamos - comentó ella separándose y poniéndose de pie, el la imitó.

Pero cuando estaba por mover sus pies, Len la tomó del brazo deteniéndola y acercándola a su cuerpo a la vez, nadie la alejaría de su lado, la miró con esos ojos ambarinos reflejando amor y una calidez que él jamás esperó sentir, su mirada era intensa.

- espera - susurró - quiero que sepas algo.

- ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- no quiero que te destinen un futuro - confesó - quiero que tu misma lo hagas, o que juntos lo hagamos paso a paso, pensando ambos en lo que realmente queremos.

Ella se sintió, de la nada, estremadamente feliz, pero ese estado se quebró levemente, ¿Sentiría él lástima por una muchacha que no decidía su vida? Quizás era eso... o no. ¿Era posible que él la amase?.

- ¿por qué? - preguntó incoscientemente.

- porque no soportaría verte en manos de alguien más, entiéndeme, me es difícil decir esto - respondió apartando la mirada - yo creí que sería más sencillo, que tendría tiempo de prepararme, pero ahora he sentido miedo.

- ¿miedo? Yo no..

- espera, déjame terminar. He sentido miedo de que alguien arregle toda tu vida, y que en ese compromiso te alejen de mi lado. No podría soportarlo - cerró los ojos y apretó levemente su mano sujeta - es seguro que pienses que soy un atrevido, y que mis sentimientos son confusos, pero hasta hacía poco tu no significabas nada más que una amistad para mí. - sonrió suavemente, una expresión que pocos habían visto.

¡¡Lo estaba logrando!! Suspiraba su mente, por fin estaba abriendo su alma y su corazón, arriesgando a que ambos se quebraran en miles de pedazos.

- y de pronto - agregó - te convertiste en algo fundamental, me sentí débil e idiota a la vez.

- oh no... Len, no eres débil - negó ella repetidamente con la cabeza - si lo fueras, jamás me habría salvado tantas veces.

- fuiste tú, me volví poderoso de solo pensar que estabas en peligro, yo...

- lo sé, es duro hablar de esto - sonrió - para mí también. Me negué tanto que sentía algo por ti, tuvo que intervenir alguien más para que lo aceptara.

- ¿y lo aceptaste? - preguntó seductoramente curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

- ¿tu qué crees?

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el empapado cuello del chino, anulando la posibilidad de escape, ya que el también la sujetaba por la cintura, aferrándose a sus labios, tomándolos y probándolos a su antojo, ambos hicieron lo que quisieron con sus caricias, pero cuando el beso suave y tranquilo requirió algo más, profundizaron la deliciosa sensación. Pilika entreabrió sus labios dejando dominar la lengua de Len por segundos, hasta que decidió inciar una guerra entre ambas.

- te amo...- susurró él muy suave, cortando el beso, y notando que la lluvia aún no cedía.

- Aishiteru mo, Len Tao - le contesto ella en su idioma - te quiero mucho, mucho pero te necesito aún más.

- ¿Mmm? ¡¿realmente me necesitas?! - le preguntó sin ocultar un sonrojo.

- por supuesto, eh, ¿tu no?

- ya te lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo, por favor.

Ella rió animada, adoraba la dificultad que tenía Tao para expresar con claridad lo que sentía. No era un defecto, ni mucho menos una cualidad, pero era una caracerística que le hacía profundamente adorable, sus confusiones le hacían ver como un hombre capaz de superar sus errores y declines.

- Vamos a enfermarnos, mejor volver - anunció él, caminando un poco, pero ella no lo siguió.

Len Tao la miró con cierta confusión, ella se encontraba observando el cielo que tendría que estar atardeciendo en un rojizo casi anaranjado, pero que en cambio matizaba un gris aguado, la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo erguido bajo ella, sus cabellos celestes se adherían a sus hombros, rozaban sus mejillas y las gotas de cristalino líquido recorrían lo que él quizás querría recorrer.

La veía encantadora, deliciosamente seductora y deseada, sus ojos dorados se negaban a voltear, no podía apartar la vista de la mujer que amaba, de la que no se separaría nunca jamás.

- ¿vamos o no? - preguntó secamente.

- ve tu si quieres, ja, ja. - él se encogió de hombros y encaminó, mas Pilika le detuvo tomándolo de la mano - era una broma, Len, ¿Es que no ves?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡¡Lo bonito que se siente!! - exclamó elevando los brazos al cielo.

Él arqueó una ceja mientras que la ainu rió feliz. Le tomó de los antebrazos por detrás, y los levantó para abrazar su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda cicatrizada, seguramente, por el arduo entrenamiento que él llevaba siempre. Aún ahora, que se tomaba un poco de vacaciones, podía notar sus músculos bien formados.

- se siente tan rico - susurró ella y él volteó a verla.

- dejame probar - contestó seductor y la besó. Era su segundo beso, el de ambos, y se sentía, aunque no tan intenso como el primero, sí muy apasionado, loco y deseado. Les producía tantas sensaciones el estar juntos que les costaba separarse.

- Len... - susurró Pilika sintiendo los estragos de permanecer bajo la lluvia.

- dime - le contestó embelezado, besándola pausadamente, hasta que ella se apartó un poco, tomándolo de la mano.

- es mejor volver ahora, comienzo a tener frio y no dudo que tu también.

- vamos, entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamao Tamamura estaba sentada en un sillón viejo junto a la ventana, observando la lluvia deslizarse contra el cristal, Horo Horo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto. Desde el almuerzo, cuando ella le había llevado un rico pescado asado que había comprado en el mercado por la mañana, que no lo veía, estaba aún, muy agotado. Yoh y Anna habían salido y todavía, a pesar de la lluvia, no regresaban, según la itako ella quería ver unas cosas para su casamiento. ¿Qué seria?

- _"menudas vacaciones"_ - pensó viendo la lluvia torrencial.

- ¿qué pasa, Tam-chan? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, usando el apelativo de cariño que sólo un ainu enamorado usaba para con ella. Volteó para encontrolarlo observándola.

- nada, Horo, sólo... llueve mucho, ¿no crees? - preguntó con inocencia.

- Tamao, te conozco, hay algo que te preocupa, dime ya qué es. - se sentó en el borde del sillón, donde ella continuaba acomodada.

- bueno, es que... ¿sabes? Extraño... extraño Fumbari - admitió - no es que no me guste Hokkaido, he aprendido a acostumbrarme, pero necesito de mi hogar. ¿Suena tan raro como yo lo oigo?

- no, por supuesto que no, Tam-chan, yo creo que deben volver - habló con sinceridad acariciando su mejilla y pronunciando dulcemente su nombre - aunque Pilika y yo podemos ir con ustedes.

- ¡oh sería maravilloso! - exclamó la shaman - sabes, Anna e Yoh piensan casarce para julio, para Tanabata, y bueno, todos tendremos que asistir.

- ¡¿tanabata?! - preguntó recordando las fechas, su cara enrojeció un poco. Si el destino lo permitía, algún día, o quizás en Tanabata él terminaría de declarar su amor por la pelirosada, y le pediría un compromiso, aun más, matrimonio- ejem, pero, ¿podríamos volver antes?

- sí, me imagino que todos estarán de acuerdo.

- seguramente - afirmó - mi hermana y yo terminaremos nuestras obligaciones aquí para después del Seijin no hi, así que... ¿Qué tal si partimos el 2 de febrero?

- ¡¡estupendo!! Hoy en la cena le diremos a todos.

Horo se sentía un poco alejado de la muchacha ese día, tal vez había dormido mucho y la había desatendido. Cerró la brecha que los separaba y la besó con pasión, pronto, ella comenzó a corresponder la caricia, con poca experiencia, pero paciencia para que su poco experimentado maestro le enseñace más del arte de amar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Annita, eres muy buena - la aduló Yoh sentado en una banca frente a un probador.

- ya callate, Yoh ¬¬;;; - amenazó - hago esto porque ellas me han ayudado mucho, una especie de restribución.

- sí, claro, jijijijiji.

Asakura. No cambiaba en nada, siempre su misma risita despreocupada y su soltura al mostrarse al mundo, en cambio ella, no podía ser así de sociable o abierta. Se le facilitaba más no admitir lo que sentía al resto y ocultar todos sus sentimientos sólo para ella, pretendiendo que al resto no le interesaba conocerlos.

- ¿crees que les gusten? - preguntó indecisa mirando varios objetos sobre una mesa de cristal.

- no lo dudo.

- bueno, eso es todo, entonces, debemos irnos ya. - vió como llovía y sonrió para dentro suyo - supongo que a Manta no le molestará pagar todo eso.

- oo ¿tomaste su tarjeta de crédito otra vez?

- ¬¬ ¿Acaso tu ibas a pagar todo lo que compré?

- bueno, es nuestro matrimonio y...

- ¬¬;;;

- no, en realidad no podría - admitió al ver la cara de su futura esposa - supongo que no le molestará pagar unas cuantas cosillas jijijiji.

Yoh miró la cantidad de bolsas que le esperaban para cargar, suspiró.

- le diré que es un regalo de bodas adelantado vv - suspiró nuevamente - _"todo sea por complacer a Annita"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡Que lluvia!! - exclamó Pilika entrando en su casa, se quitó el abrigo mojado y tomó también el de Len para colgarlos sobre el perchero de madera. - ¿Tamao está haciendo la cena otra vez? - preguntó en voz alta al sentir un delicioso olor.

La ainu caminó hacia la cocina seguida por el shaman chino y encontró a la pelirosada moviendo una olla enérgicamente mientras Horo cortaba unas verduras.

- ¿asi? - preguntó el peliazulado.

- sí, bien, horo.

- gracias - se sonrojó.

- ¡¡No puedo creerlo!! - dijo Pilika con asombro - has logrado que mi hermano agarre un utensillo de cocina, es rarísimo. Se nota que te quiere, tamao.

Los dos aludidos se sonrojaron y tanto Len como Pilika rieron un poco al ver su expresión.

- ¿y tu chinito? ¿Qué hacias con mi hermana bajo la lluvia? - preguntó Horo tratando de vengarce de la menor, y simulando preocupación.

- no es de tu importancia, macetín.

- ¡¿A no?! ¿Acaso no sabes que yo debo velar por su seguridad? Y contigo, ¬¬ no está muy segura que digamos.

- ¬¬ ya callate quieres - alegó Pilika golpeándolo - si yo estaba con Len es problema mio y no tuyo.

- como quieras - contestó el ainu secamente, y ella se quedó de piedra, ¿era ese su hermano?

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Anna e Yoh llegaron totalmente empapados y buscando un poco de calor junto a la chimenea, el shaman King venía cargando varios pares de bolsas mientras que Anna sólo llevaba un bolsito y un paquete azul.

- pensamos que hoy no habría que comer - comentó Yoh - y trajimos dulces, para tomar té, también facturas y algunas masas. ¿Qué les parece?

- sí, es mejor que comer lo que Hoto Hoto cocinó - dijo Len husmeando en la bolsa, pero sólo se ligó un chirlo de la itako rubia.

- espera a que todos nos sentemos - y llamó a las chicas para que la acompañaran al cuarto. Así, las tres se metieron en la habitación de la ainu, junto con todas las bolsas que habían traído.

- ¿y a esta que le pasa? - preguntó Len ante el raro comportamiento.

- es una sorpresa, jijijiji,

- --;;;; - le miraron los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ustedes son conscientes que se acerca mi matrimonio - comenzó Anna- por eso Yoh y yo estuvimos buscando sus prendas para el día, ya que son mis damas de honor. No se preocupen, él les dará las suyas a Hoto y al señorito - bromeó - pero les pido que no las muestren hasta el 7 de Julio.

- entonces será para Tanabata - confirmó Pilika.

- Sí, ahora volvamos - dio por concluído la itako separando una bolsa azulada y una roja del montón, dejó otra negra y una verde en el cuarto de Horo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**__**

14 de Enero, Hokkaido

Finalmente, pasó una semana, que se asemejó a unos cuantos días por la rapidez en que llegó a su fin. Pilika seguía con sus secretas salidas para visitar a Midori, cosa de la que Len prefería no hablar para no hacer enojar a su peligrosa novia, le castigaría duro si llegaba a abrir su boca, con solo no dejar que se le acercara, ya significaba una reprimenda durísima. Por su parte, el extraño sujeto mejoraba cada día de su herida y escuchaba atento todas las conversaciones con la ainu, aportando raros comentarios sobre su vida pasada, de la cual, aparentemente, no recordaba nada. A excepción, claro, de su nombre y de algunas cosas de Tokio que volvían a su mente de vez en cuando. Llegado el día 14 de enero, y sabiendo que pronto Pilika marcharía a Tokio, él se despidió de la ainu bien temprano por la mañana y salió sin que ella conociera su rumbo.

- ¿volveremos a vernos? - preguntó Pilika temerosa, le había caído bien el extraño.

- se lo aseguro, señorita - le confirmó Midori ajustando su capa desgastada y remendada a su cuerpo. Asi, se marchó.

Ella le estuvo observando por segundos con cierta melancolía antes de emprender el camino a casa, tenía que encontrarse con Len y contarle todo lo ocurrido, se lo había prometido el día anterior por la noche, y él, seguramente, esperaba su charla ansioso. Su relación iba bastante bien, Horo por fin lo había aceptado como de la familia, ya que ella había aceptado a Tamao como su cuñada. ¡¿Y como no hacerlo?! Si era su mejor amiga... En fin, las cosas marchaban sobre ruedas y llegaba el día para que la ainu se presentara ante la corte de la tribu, luego, marcharían hacia Tokio y su vida cambiaría radicalmente, lo sabía, se inscribiría en la universidad, buscaría, quizás, un empleo y se sometería a que Anna la mandara a limpiar la pensión. (¡Es que hay cosas que nunca cambian!)

- ya era hora de que volvieras - comentó Len esperándola en la entrada, le besó suavemente los labios y la arrastró, literalmente, hacia la sala de estar, apenas dejándola colocar su abrigo en su lugar de costumbre. - ahora, me diras la verdad.

- ¡eres ansioso Len Tao!

- así ha estado toda la mañana - comento una voz casi en su oído.

- Bazon - gruñó el chino - te mataré si interfieres otra vez... oh... espera, no puedo matarte -- entonces, te haré entrenar duro.

- es usted muy sabio, señorito - contestó desdeñoso y con sarcasmo, Pilika rió.

- ya no me evadas, Pilika, debes decirme, lo prometiste.

La ainu comenzó lentamente, contándole toda la historia de cómo conoció a Midori y él se enfadó, en primera instancia, por haberle ocultado, aquella noche de tormenta, su repentino encuentro con un desconocido. Pero luego se calmó un poco al saber que este se había marchado sin que ella supiera a donde. Aún así, algo le molestaba muy dentro, un presentimiento extraño que le estuvo incomodando todo el resto del día. Mientras, Pilika terminaba de preparar su ceremonia, es decir, su kimono para el evento, y una máquina de photos para tomarse unas cuantas con sus amigas y también con Len. Se sentía nerviosa por su encuentro con el consejo.

**__**

15 de enero, Hokkaido

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Tamao entrando en el cuarto donde la ainu ya se vestía sin dejar sus nervios fluir.

- si, adelante, Tamao.

- ¡oh que bonita! - exclamó la pelirosada observando a su amiga.

Pilika llevaba un delicado kimono de seda de color rosa claro, obi de color violeta, con franjas blancas y cinta roja; Flores bordadas que apenas contrastaban con la tela de la ropa oriental, ya que tonalizaban un rojo. Las mangas eran ligeramente anchas y por ella sobresalía el gi que llevaba bajo el traje, de color del fuego. Y llevaba su cabello celeste recogido en una cola alta con un lazo azul marino. Se veía muy bonita, con sus ojos apenas sombreados en carmín claro y delineados en negro, de modo que el azul claro perfecto de las fosas era lo que más resaltaba. Llevaba unas mediecillas blancas que se veían a través de sus Getas rojas. Su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente a la tela y ella delineaba cada una de sus curvas, especialmente.

- ¿de verdad? - preguntó insegura levantando sus manos y mirándose frente a un espejo de borde verde. - me siento extraña en esto.

- ven, vamos a que te vean los demás - la tomó de la mano sacándola del cuarto y agregó - Len se va a morir.

El shaman chino de aparente frío corazón, sintió su boca repleta de saliva, tragó pesadamente y miró asombrado a la mujer frente a él, su sonrisa y su mirada iban directamente hacia él, lo que significaba que esperaba un comentario de su parte. Sin embargo, las palabras no salían.

- ¿No dices nada Len? - lo ostigó Tamao.

- no. - respondió secamente pero sin dejar de mirarla, para Pilika fue suficiente ese incesante escrutinio para entender lo que él quería decirle.

- Debemos irnos, hermana, los sabios te están esperando - anunció Horo desde la puerta, llevaba una yukata bastante liviana para el leve frío que hacía fuera, aún así era la tradición.

Los sabios, a los que se habían estado refiriendo, eran un grupo de cuatro personas, ancianas, a excepción de una niña, que parecía la nieta de algunos de ellos mas era una de las jefes de la tribu. Su aspecto era sencible y pequeño, de largos y rizados cabellos negros y ojos color miel, su mirada era penetrante y su rostro mostraba una expresión seria e inescrutable.

Las jovencitas que debían presentarse ante el consejo esperaban fuera de un gran edifico que apenas terminaba de ser reenconstruido, y era, por supuesto, el primero por el que empezaban las obras. Pilika estaba junto a Oki, muy nerviosa ambas. La segunda llevaba un kimono de sacerdotiza debido a su rango dentro de los ainus, tenía una hakama de color rojo fuerte con un dragón bordeando la parte baja que se ajustaba a su cintura por un lazo enmoñado del mismo color, por arriba tenía un gi de color blanco de mangas anchas, y con bordados rojos en los puños. Su cabello violáceo-azulado estaba aprisionado en una cola de caballo baja bastante suelta a la altura de la nuca, por delante de sus orejas escapaban dos largos mechones, respectivamente, que se unían finalmente al lazo blanco. Y en sus pies tenía unas getas rojas, sus labios apenas tonalizaban un rosa suave mientras que sus ojos se animaban a un marrón tenue. Se veía muy hermosa demostrando su oficio, como muchas otras chicas que también vestían ropas de itako de diferentes colores.

Había, sin embargo, muchas más que usaban kimonos tradicionales. Horo aprovechó el paso de la primera chica llamada por el consejo para felicitar a Oki, junto a Tamao por supuesto (Jamás había notado lo celosa que podía ser), y sacar una photo a Pilika junto a sus amigas. Una vez tomada la photo, él se tomó una con ella, luego a Len (para su desagarado, aunque no totalmente, si no parcial), a Tamao, junto a Anna, Yoh, y luego todos juntos, Oki estaba muy asombrada por el especial grupito. Len y Horo lo único que hacían es discutir, Yoh intentaba entrometerse, como de costumbre, para que se tranquilizaran y ellos le pegaban a él, entonces Anna les golpeaba a ellos por utilizar a su prometido, lo que ocasionaba que Pilika y Tamao salieran a defender a sus respectivas parejas.

- vaya grupo... - susurró justo cuando la jovencita que había entrado salió llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡¿Qué pasó Suzumi?! - le preguntó Pilika con angustia, no había quién la calmara a la muchacha que lloraba en brazos de sus padres.

- me dijeron que no puedo continuar los estudios en la universidad - dijo con dificultad, secándose las lágrimas y mirándolas desde sus ojos marinos - que tengo que comenzar con el trabajo en el campo, como mi madre - la miró con desdicha y ella volteó a un lado - y casarme.

- ¿Casarte? - preguntó otra joven - ¿con quien?

- con uno de los shamanes, así mi futuro será también entrenarlo - sollozó - pero no han querido decirme quien es.

- _"oh... pobre Suzumi, ella deseaba tanto que le dejaran terminar con su capacitación, deseaba ir a la ciudad de Tokio"_

- ¡¡No me importa!! - exclamó de pronto ella - ¡¡No voy a casarme con el, sea quien sea!!

- ¿De que hablas Suzumi-chan? - habló su madre - debes aceptar lo que el consejo ha adecuado para ti.

- ¡¡Callate!! ¡¡No me interesa lo que han dicho!! Mi futuro lo hago yo y nadie más, por mi que se metan su... - no terminó de hablar porque su cara se encontró con la de la niña, sus ojos inexpresivos le miraban sin sentimiento alguno.

- nosotros lo hacemos por su bien - susurró con voz melodíca - si no eligieramos su futuro quizás se quedarían en la desdicha, sus carreras no funcionarían y su destino sería la muerte - volteó la mirada hacia Pilika - es su turno.

La joven ainu la siguió hacia la casa, se sentó en un almohadón negro muy suave frente a ellos, haciendo una leve reverencia. Allí estaban. Empezaron haciendo un discurso por el fallecimiento de sus padres, de lo cual, ella casi no escuchó nada por encontrarse sumida en sus pensamientos, quizás se habrían dado cuenta, pero ella no se permitiría llorar en un momento así. Recordó lo que Tamao le dijo 'pase lo que pase no llores, o se te correrá el maquillaje' había bromeado la pelirosada de la mano de su hermano. Len se le había acercado a abrazarla susurrando un 'te amo, te ves hermosa' muy suave para que el resto no lo escuchara, y luego 'estoy aquí' fue lo que salió de sus labios, para recordarle que si hacía falta él la esperaba fuera.

- nos hemos enterado - comenzó Aku, el más anciano de todos - que estás comprometida con un shaman que no es de nuestra tribu, ¿no es así?

- sí, estoy en pareja con un shaman, es de china, señor.

- no vamos a negar ese compromiso - le informó Kui, el que estaba al lado. Eran nombres raros los que se atribuían, pero eso era de hacía mucho tiempo que cuando un nuevo sabio se integraba al grupo recivía el nombre de su antecesor - ya está hecho, aún así... tu caso es especial.

- ¿E-especial? - tartamudeó.

- sí - habló la niña, Aki - sabemos también que tienes el futuro de comenzar los estudios en la universidad de Tokio, allí, todo se ve nebuloso y extraño, una sombra acecha las comisuras de tu futuro, pero no podemos interferir en eso. Porque no estamos seguros de qué fuerza se trate - habló con voz calma y luego, misteriosamente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - así que te hemos dejado libre a tu suerte, tu decidirás tu futuro a tu placer.

- ¿Cómo?

- Aveces, el destino no esta en nuestras manos - le explicó Kio, la última de los sabios-shamanes - como es en tu casa, y en el de tu hermano. A él, ya se lo dijimos el año pasado y sabe que el destino de ambos está aún en conflicto.

- Gracias - susurró la ainu sin ocultar una sonrisa.

- Puedes irte... - le indicó Aki.

Pilika no dejó de sonreír hasta que pudo informarle a los demás la decisión de los sabios, tiempo para el cual el nombre de Oki se pudo escuchar. Ella habría sido, hacia mucho, parte de ese grupo pero Aki le ganó el puesto por haber luchado contra un extraño sujeto que vino a atacar a la tribu, en ese momento, Oki estaba en Tokio, terminando sus clases en un mejor instituto.

El shaman de china la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle si alguien le veía, y ella se aferró a su pecho.

- soy feliz por ti - dijo con voz suave.

- yo también, por los dos - agregó Pilika - ahora podremos ir a Tokio.

Rato más tarde salió Oki, su expresión era extraña, indescifrable. Sus ojos rojos estaban nublados y su cuerpo se desplomó en una banca que encontró cerca, sus labios temblaban enmudecidos. No parecia estar en sí.

- ¿Qué ha...? - iba a preguntar Horo.

- ellos quieren que me marche - lo interrumpió con voz lejana, ida - dicen que mi futuro está en Tokio y no aquí. Yo creí que podría entrenar más, para conformar parte del consejo o defender, por lo menos, mi pueblo; pero ellos insisten que yo no puedo continuar aquí por más tiempo y que mañana mismo debo emprender el viaje a Tokio.

- ¡¡eso es genial!! - exclamó cierta ainu de cabellos celestes sin pensar.

- no, no lo es... yo prefería quedarme, hacer aquí mi destino. ¡¡Diablos!! - se enfureció.

- calmate, Oki, sabes que el enojarte no cambiará las cosas - le explicó Horo con voz seria y masculina - siempre lo has sabido. Enojándote sólo logras empeorar la situación.

- lo se, mañana me iré.

- Bueno - habló Anna en un dejo de hospitalidad - tengo una pensión aquí - le entregó una tarjeta - puedes quedarte con nosotros que hoy mismo iremos hacia allá.

- ¡es que no tengo dinero! Sólo el justo para mis estudios - alegó - tengo que conseguir un empleo.

- no te preocupes, ninguno de estos aprovechados pagan un solo centavo para comerse mi comida, pero nos dividimos las tareas y eso es una paga.

- ¬¬;; ¿nos dividimos Annita?

- uú Yoh...

- Sí, Annita

- callate ùú - le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza pero muy suave y bastante delicado para tratarse de ella.

Pilika se despidió de Oki y volvieron a su casa a quitarse las vestimentas y preparar el viaje a Tokio. No pasaron ni dos horas que ya estaban todos en una ajetreada estación del tren, un pueblo más allá de su tribu, donde tomarían el vehículo para viajar hacia la capital.

- Miren los vagones son así - explicó Tamao mostrándoles un plano que había conseguido. Eran compartimientos para dos en cada vagón, así que se dividirían en parejas, para molestia de Horo que tenía que dejar a su hermana en manos del chino, atrevido - ya calmate, Horo - chilló llevándoselo a su vagón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La joven ainu estaba levemente recostada sobre el pecho de Len Tao, el heredero de una disnatía y el de su corazón también, el único que lo poseía de esa manera. Se sentía intrigada por lo anunciado por el consejo, había omitido esa parte al contarles al resto, ¿sería capaz de decírsela a Len?

- Len... - le llamó suavemente.

- ¿mmm? - contestó el embelezado por su aroma, su calor junto a él y por su voz a su oído, produciéndole cosquilleo.

- el consejo dijo algo más - él volteó a mirarla detrás de sus pupilas ambares - que mi destino está... oscuro y que hay algo que lo asecha, un peligro.

- no habías dicho eso antes.

- no... preferí no decirlo.

- ah. - suspiró - supongo que yo te protegeré de todo eso, de lo que sea.

- úú ¿Supones?

El chino rió y la atrajó hacia él para besarla con suavidad, se internó en su boca saboreando cada rincón de ella, deliciosamente sedienta de su lengua entreabrió sus labios y dejó que Len la dominara por un momento, como tantas veces, luego fue su turno de imponerse ante la furia del shaman. Se separaron con dificultad.

- ay, Len - sonrió - soy muy feliz.

- yo también, Pilika - habló con sinceridad - y te amaré por siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el vagón de Yoh.

- Anna...

- ¿Qué? - le contestó entre dormida y despierta.

- no quiero casarme...

- ¡¿Qué?!

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Uhmp! Perdón la tardanza pero que... ¡¿Qué le pasa a Anna?! Ya lo veremos, jajajaja. ¿Qué les pareció lo de Pilika y Len? A mí me encanta esta pareja y me resulta bastante relajante. Al parecer, es todo amor y miel, pero esto se está acabando mis señores, se acaba, se acaba. Ya verán porqué, jeje, así que disfruten el poco tiempo que queda. Lamentablemente no tengo mucho tiempo así que quiero agradecer rápidamente a mis queridos lectores: **Emi Tachibana, Andrea-k-16 **(gracias, eres una reviewer nueva en este fic, así que... mis condolencias por tener que aguantar mis locuras, jejej)**, c-erika, Akisu **(mi querida... este cap. va especialmente para ti que esperas con tantas ansias el fic y para mi curruñis Emi que no puede faltar en ninguno de mis capis, por eso te quiero tanto Emi-chan. Un beso grande a las dos y te quiero's gigantes) **y yopis.**


	8. Capitlo 8 Sorpresas

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 8: _"Una pelea tonta"_

- ¡¡tranquila Annita!! - le susurró al ver el sobresalto de su pareja - ¿¿Qué pasa??

- ugh, tuve un sueño - contestó agarrándose del asiento e incorporándose un poco, ya no quería volver a dormir. - Yoh, quiero que me contestes algo.

- pregunta.

- ¿realmente quieres casarte conmigo? - le preguntó dudosa.

¿a qué se debía esa pregunta a esas alturas? Por supuesto que la deseaba y la amaba tanto como para contraer matrimonio con ella, ¿Qué acaso no se lo había dicho muchas veces?

- Anna, no entiendo a que se debe esa pregunta, tu sabes bien que te amo y que me caso contigo por eso, y no por el compromiso - le confesó.

- oh gracias, Yoh - se abrazó a él, olvidando por completo esa pesadilla estúpida - yo también te amo, aunque no te lo diga, debes saberlo.

- lo sé - la atrajo un poco hacia él e intentó conciliar el sueño.

- ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar? - preguntó sin podr dormirse la itako.

- más o menos un día. - susurró a su oído medio adormilado - duerme, Annita, yo cuidaré tu sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Pasa algo Tamao? - le preguntó Horo viéndola observar la ventana con desgano.

- ¿uh? Nada, Horo, sólo estaba pensando.

- ¿puedo saber en qué?

- sí, claro - sonrió con amabilidad - he estado meditando acerca de mi futuro en la pensión, no podré vivir allí por siempre.

- Por supuesto que no, y no vivirás ahí toda tu vida.

- ¿no? - preguntó curiosa.

- ya te dije que te amaba varias veces, cuando lo creas conveniente, podrás vivir conmigo si lo deseas.

- pero Horo... tú... ¿realmente me amas tanto?

Él la miró con confusión, ¿Qué significaban esas palabras? ¿Acaso SU amor era pasajero? El ainu estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por la pelirosada, y el comprometerse o vivir juntos le parecía una cosa ínfima, además ya pronto cumplirían los 21 años, debía de ser la cosa más normal del mundo. ¿o no?

- no entiendo tamao - alegó.

- Yo pensé que sólo significaba para ti una relación momentánea.

- ¡no! - exclamó sonrojado - te amo sin control y deseo que lo nuestro vaya mucho más allá de un simple noviazgo, ¿no he estado enamorado de ti lo suficiente? ¡¡Han sido años Tamao!!

- ¿Sou? Yo también... - confesó ruborizada - me alegro de que pienses eso,yo ya te amo lo suficiente como para estar juntos.

- entonces, te propongo algo.

- dime.

- cuando lleguemos a Tokio, vamos a rentar un departamento.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas en eso?

- si, tengo el dinero suficiente como para pagarlo, además puedo conseguir un empleo, y si no... siempre tenemos la pensión.

- ay, Horo, será estupendo - susurró Tamao dejándose acercar a su pecho y sumiéndose en un sueño profundo, el cual su querido y peliazulado shaman cuidaría, para que ella se sintiese segura y protegida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡¡ou!! ¡¡que sueño tan lindo!! - exclamó Pilika de pronto, despertando con lentitud, miró hacia un costado y vió a Len Tao dormir, al parecer, profundamente.

Esos ojos ambarinos preciosos ya no la observaban, su cabello violáceo, quizás extraño, caía sobre su frente suavemente y se movía levemente por el viento que penetraba por la ventana semiabierta, la cerró por miedo a que le diera un resfriado y volvió a contemplarlo.

- _"Parece tan tranquilo"_ - pensó acariciando con su mano la mejilla suave del muchacho - _"Totalmente distinto a lo que es en el día, para nada alerto, vulnerable, deliciosamente guapo"_

Se acercó a besarle la extensión de piel que había estado rozando pero él se volteó y unió sus labios, sus ojos celestes se encontraron con las perlas de oro y se sorprendió mucho de que él realmente estuviera despierto, cerró los ojos nuevamente y se concentró en la delicada caricia, abrumadora, pero relajante. Se besaron profundamente hasta que sus pulmones solicitaron oxígeno y se tuvieron que separar, quizás exhaustos pero seguramente felices.

- ¿Qué creías que hacías? - preguntó Tao undiendo su rostro en el cuello de la ainu, succionando suavemente, dejando SU marca allí.

- ay, len, me haces cosquillas - lloriqueó ella - ja, ja, lo siento, ya... lo siento.

- mmm... no creo poder perdonarte - le susurró al oído mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja - aunque...

- ¿Aunque...?

- aunque puedo pensarlo.

- te amo, Len. - le dijo suavemente besándolo una vez más, sus labios parecían hechos los unos para los otros, se conocían cada vez más y separarse eran peligros irreconocibles.

- yo también te amo, Pilika, jamás debes dejarme, ¿lo entiendes?

- lo prometo, Len - susurró sonriendo por lo pocesivo que era su novio.- sabes, en cuanto lleguemos voy a fijarme sobre la universidad, tengo que llevar unos papeles y hacer el examen de inscripción.

- estem... yo quería hablarte de eso, Pilika. Cuando lleguemos, voy a partir a China.

- ¿QUÉ? - exclamó sin evitarlo.

No era una mala idea, pero ella no deseaba separarse de él en esos momentos, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, mas tampoco podía ir con él en ese viaje, había cosas que Len tenía que hacer sólo. Esa era una de ellas.

- Hace tiempo que dejé mi pais, mi madre debe estar necesitándome allá, tengo que atender unos negocios pendientes y algunos asuntos sin importancia, bastante tediosos por cierto.

- _"¿Dira eso para retener que yo pregunte si puedo acompañarlo?"_ - se preguntó sin una pizca de ingenuidad - me imagino que sí. - susurró - igual, sabes - una risa finjida escapó de sus labios mientras contenía las lágrimas - _"ilusa"_ - se dijo, volteando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- bueno, yo... em... tengo que preparar las cosas para mis estudios.

En cierta parte era una mentira, porque ella deseaba estar con él mucho más que comenzar con la universidad, aunque ya había arreglado con Tamao y ambas comenzarían con sus estudios, también su hermano. Igual, le dolía mucho.

- Pilika, ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó viendo su indiferencia.

- nada, Len - contestó secándose la mejilla rápidamente, a pesar, él vió ese movimiento y la volteó por los hombros, mirándola asombrado.

Su mirada se nubló un poco al observar que ella estaba llorando, quitó las lágrimas que humedecían el rostro de la mujer que amaba y opacaban esos ojos celestes cielo tan brillantes, besó suavemente cada pómulo y acarició entre sus labios los suyos.

- voy a extrañarte - medio mintió ella con una sonrisa triste curvada en sus labios.

- es mentira y lo sabes - le dijo Len pensando en lo bobo que había sido, simplemente le aterraba que Pilika conociera a su familia, mucho más a su padre - Pilika, ¿quieres ir conmigo a china?

- em... no, Len, ve tu - afirmó con convicción - en serio, soy una tonta, no te preocupes, realmente tengo que arreglar mis estudios y sé que necesito también un tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿tiempo? - preguntó con cierto miedo.

- no te pongas nervioso, sólo que... - pensó las palabras con cuidado - me parece bien que estés allá por cierto período y yo acá. Alejados y... así el encuentro será mucho mejor.

- si tu lo dices, Pilika.

- sí, yo lo sé. Ahora, nos quedemos así un rato más. - se acercó a él, miró de reojo por la ventana - ya está anocheciendo y llegaremos pronto a Tokio.

Él cerró los ojos ebriagándose con el aroma de la jovencita, su mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**__**

29 de Enero, Tokio

La llegada a Fumbari fue tranquila, como otras tantas, no había nadie en casa y el silencio reinaba.

Pasaron así, dos largas semanas, las cuales Pilika vivió sin Len (viajó el día siguienta a la llegada), estudiando junto a Horo Horo para presentar el exámen de admisión en la universidad. La joven ainu sabía que Len tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos en China, que tenía que dedicarse a ellos, pero eso no significaba una justificación a no haberla llamado. Así, se fue entristeciendo su corazón, sólo un poco.

Para Pilika habían sido dos semanas difíciles. Para los demás, no tanto así. Tamao había conseguido un empleo como ayudante de cocinera en un restaurante bastante bueno de la ciudad, donde le pagaban bien, pero también continuaba cocinando en Fumbari. Ella y Horo habían decidido posponer su ida a vivir juntos. El ainu de ojos azules, por su parte, estudiando arduamente y tratando de conseguir un trabajo decente había pasado ambas semanas cansado, aunque feliz. Por otro lado, Yoh se encargó de la pensión junto a Anna, quien pensaba en continuar sus estudios en la universidad, había ingresado a primer año de Contabilidad, mas no había hecho méritos para seguir estudiando. Así, junto a los hermanos ainus, había terminado estudiando.

La ainu de cabellos celestes iba caminando por los pasillos de la facultad de ciencias naturales con mucha tranquilidad cuando una sombra le bloqueó el paso. Estaba pensando en Len, por lo que fue cuestión de segundos después para que notara la presencia del muchacho.

- Linda nena, oye, ¿qué estudias?

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Qué estudias? ¿Qué especialidad?

- Aún no entro, sólo estoy de visita.

- Vaya vaya... espero que entres, podríamos pasarla muy bien juntos.

- No, gracias - murmuró ella haciéndolo a un lado.

- ¡¡Jamás olvido una cara!! - gritó él a la que se alejaba - ¡¡Te buscaré!!

Ella suspiró dejando el edificio, aún no entraba y ya estaba teniendo algunos problemas. Que mal. Al menos si el chino estuviese con ella, las cosas serían más fáciles de sobrellevar, pero sin él, todo se hacía más pesado. Tomó un bus hacia la pensión y caminó las cuadras restantes desde la parada. Se sentía muy sola, muy triste.

Iba entrando en la casa, cuando escuchó la pelea...

- ¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que trabajes!! ¡Yo nunca te pedí nada! - decía una Tamao bastante enfadada, raro en ella quien tenía un carácter tranquilo y suave.

- ¡¡No es eso a lo que me refería!! ¡¿Porqué no puedes comprender que sólo estoy cansado?!

- ¡¡Te quejas de mí Horo!! ¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?! - subió un poco la voz, sonando esta triste, muy triste - Yo sé perfectamente que estás agotado, trabajar y estudiar a la vez no es sencillo, pero eso no significa que tengas que desahogarte conmigo.

- No lo estoy haciendo...

- ¡¡SI!! ¡¡Lo haces!! Lo mejor es que dejemos esto aquí.

- ¿qué?

- Sí, necesito tiempo. Te amo, sabes que te amo mucho, pero no puedo llevar una relación así. - fue lo último que dijo Tamao, harta de ser la buenita del cuento, la ingenua. Dejó a Horo consternado en la puerta que comunicaba la sala con la cocina-comedor y se marchó escaleras arriba al cuarto que compartía con Pilika.

Anna bajó entonces, a ver porqué tanto bullicio le interrumpía ver su novela. Prácticamente, fue arrollada por una muy alterada Tamamura, quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia allí.

- ¿qué le hiciste? - le preguntó a Hoto.

Este se encogió de hombros, tratar con una mujer era muy complicado...

**__**

Fin del capítulo

Jajajajaja, todos se asustaron, ¡fue sólo un sueño! Pero pobre Anna, ella sufrió más que todos ustedes mis queridos lectores, jejeje. En fin, pasemos rápido a contestarles, y agrego rápido una pregunta: ¿Qué les pareció la pelea? ya veremos en el próximo cap que sucede con Tamamura y con Horo Horo, además nuevas cosas de Yoh y Anna, y algo sumamente interesante de Len y Pilika, por lo menos de ella, jijiji.

****

Yukari: que bueno que te guste, he decidido poner más de Y/A que no había puesto últimamente, más especialmente porque lo han pedido. He comenzado otro fic de L/P así que tengo más ideas para este, aún cuando no son iguales. En este fic, esta relación es muy quebradiza. Para agregarle, una de las parejas ya rompió... ¿qué pasará con el resto?

****

Haru: gracias por el review y esperaré tu mensaje en el próximo cap, y si no igual sabré que sigues el fic, me alegro que te divierta y te guste.

****

Steffy Potter: jijiji, tu mensaje me ha hecho reir mucho, así que espararé próximos reviews tuyos. Además, una preguntita, ¿Sabes de alguna página donde pueda sacar informacion sobre Harry Potter? Bueno, luego me dices si puedes.

****

Hibarichan: Si, les tocaba ser felices a Horo y a Tamao, pero ya ves que arruinaron un poco las cosas. Habrá que esperar para ver cuál es la medida que tomará el norteño, por su parte la pelirosada está muy herida y no piensa hacer nada. En cuanto a Len y Pilika, veremos en el próximo cap. porqué el chino no ha vuelto con su noviecita y los problemas que se le presentarán a ella cuando comience la universidad... al parecer, nuestra Pili irá cambiado, ¿será para mal o para bien? Atención, aún se viene el casamiento.

****

AomeHigurashi nn: bueno mi querida Pilika, habrá que esperar para ver lo que ese tal Midori quiere contigo y si es que volvemos a encontrárnoslo, es posible que no, ¿no crees? Ojalá... pero si no el fic no tendría emoción, diremos que todo es posible, jajajajaja. Y bueno... lo de tu hermano con Tamao no duró mucho, veremos luego que hace él, y si no aparece nadie a consolarlo. Están en Fumbari, recuerda, puede aparecer cualquiera en la pensión, jejeje, y sin duda nuevamente el grupo de Yoh volverá a estar reunido. Mejor no adelanto nada más, besos.. ja ne...

Eso es todo amigos!!!!

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	9. Capitulo 9

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 9: _"El tiempo no se detiene"_

5 de marzo, Izumo

Una joven de cabellos azulados iba caminando hacia la universidad, habían pasado los días y finalmente estaba dentro, el exámen no había sido tan difícil como ella esperaba y todos habían estado alentándola, todos menos él. De quien aún no tenía noticias. ¡Pero dios si habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se habían despedido!

Pilika concurría a clases diario, la pensión estaba muy bien, y la pelea de Horo con Tamao no había sido el único suceso importante, habían recibido las alegres visitas de Chocolove y Liserg, Ryu estaría por llegar en un par de días y Manta había dado empleo a Yoh en una de sus empresas, así que eso le mantenía ocupado. Ambos estudiaban juntos en un instituto privado. Por otra parte, Anna había entrado en la carrera Contable y Tamao en la escuela de gastronomía. Su hermano estudiaba historia en la universidad que estaba al lado de la suya, y le iba bastante bien.

Todos eran felices, menos ella.

Miró a quien iba caminando a su lado, Liserg era un muchacho muy amable, todos los días la acompañaba, la dejaba en la puerta de su clase y se dirigía a la suya, estudiaba botánica en otro salón. El inglés era atento, caballero, y muy guapo, pero en él no había nada que atrayera a Pilika, ella buscaba otra cosa. Algo diferente. Y aunque parecía pequeño e indefenso podía ser bastante cabeza dura y valiente, tenía un carácter que a ella le había gustado descubrir.

El Setsubun (o llegada de primavera) había pasado muy rápido, tanto que ella no notó la diferencia con el invierno. Luego, su cumpleaños se había escabullido de sus manos como agua, ese día, había recibido una postal de Len: "Sé que debería estar ahí, sé que te extraño y te necesito, prometo pensarte todos los días y escapar de los problemas de mi familia para estar junto a ti. Te amaré por siempre" El chino podía ser muy dulce cuando quería. Eso había descubierto ella.

Ese día le habían regalado muchas cosas, a pesar de tan bella tarjeta, Liserg se había llevado la sonrisa más sincera de la ainu entregándole un bello oso grandote y una caja de chocolates por san valentín. Yoh en cambio, se había ganado un coscorrón por olvidar tamaña celebración.

Para entonces, el problema de Tamao con Horo se había resuelto medianamente y habían hecho las paces, aunque aún no estaban juntos definitivamente. Tamao lo había perdonado por todas las cosas insencibles que había dicho y se encontraban como algo más que amigos, ella, según había dicho, necesitaba concerle más. Un día después, arrivó Oki a la casa y todas las ganas de saber de Horo se esfumaron de la pelirosada. Él parecía tener ojos solo para la peliviolácea.

El Hina matsuri, es decir, la fiesta de las niñas, había sido divertida con Chocolove todo el día vestido de muñeca japonesa. Había estado molestando a Anna todo el día, quien no encontraba momento para hacer su meditación. Tamao les había mostrado sus muñecas de niña y la sacerdotiza había comentado que como itako ella no podía tener cosas materiales tan valiosas.

- ¿Estás bien Pilika? Si me permites, me gustaría saber qué te sucede.

- Nada, Liserg, sólo analizaba. Han pasados dos meses y Len no regresa aún. ¿Porqué hace esto?

- Tendrá problemas en China.

- ¿Tu crees? Pero... ¿qué problemas que él no pueda resolver y volver? Estoy segura que él ha decidido quedarse allá.

- Vamos, no pienses eso. Todo va a salir bien.

- Ya comienzas a hablar como Yoh.

- No es un frase tan mala, deberías repetírtela, parece que verdaderamente funciona.

- Mm... lo dudo. Pero, gracias Liserg, nos vemos por la tarde.

- Hasta la tarde Pilika.

Ella se quedó en la entrada del salón observando como los estudiantes iban y venían muy tranquilos, algunos se besaban en los pilares del pasillo y otros simplemente molestaban a los demás. Uno de esos matones era Oda Akagi. Y hablando del mismo demonio...

- ¡Pilika! Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? Dime, ¿cuándo aceptarás salir conmigo?

- Nunca, Oda, así que olvídalo. ¿No te cansarás de pedírmelo?

- Prometo que no - guiñó un ojo - sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida, no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

- Como quieras, ya me cansé de descutir contigo.

- ¡Entonces saldrás conmigo!

- ¡¡No!! Ya te expliqué que estoy comprometida con alguien, ¿no funciona ese cerebro que tienes? Oh... espera... lo olvidé, no tienes cerebro.

- Me encanta ese carácter, mi linda Pilika. Y sabes qué, no puedo creerte eso del compromiso, ¿acaso estás emparejada con la inglecita esa?

- ¡¡No hables mal de Liserg!! Y ya dejame en paz.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Oda la tomó del brazo.

- ¡dejame Akagi! O gritaré.

- Grita cuanto quieras, jamás te soltaré, no sin que me des un beso antes.

- Ugh... no no quiero - arrugó la nariz corriendo la cara hacia un lado mientras él la acercaba más.

De pronto la presión en su brazo se anuló y el muchacho estuvo rápidamente al otro lado de ella, tirado en el suelo. Frente a ella... un joven.

Sus ojos eran de un color miel muy suave y su cabello era violeta, un color que ella una sola vez había visto, era corto y le daba un aspecto muy rudo. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y un chaleco café sobre ella, y unos pantalones deportivos azules. Se veía muy atractivo...

- ¿estás bien, Pilika?

La ainu se perdió en los ojos dorados... ¡un momento! ¿Ojos dorados? Su mirada comenzó a volverse acuosa, y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

- ¿Q-quién eres?

- ¿no me recuerdas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Pilika? ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella pestañeó un par de veces y en lugar de encontrar a un joven de cabellos violaceos encontró a un sujeto de cabello castaño largo, amarrado en una cola baja, su rostro le era sumamente familiar. Y ella se encontró reflejada en ojos cafés.

- ¿Yoh?

- ¿Qué? No, mi nombre es Midori. ¿me recuerdas?

La mente de la ainu comenzó a viajar, mientras él le sonreía ampliamente, Oda acababa de marcharse corriendo murmurando algo de afortunado sujeto, y varias cosas más. Liserg, entonces, quien había olvidado de entregarle un libro a la peliazulada, se acercó a la pareja con rostro confundido.

- Pregunté en la universidad y me dijeron que este era tu salón - explicó el tercero.

- Oh, Midori, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, conseguí empleo y mis heridas sanaron por completo. Pero tu, Pilika, ¿qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?

- Bueno yo...

Liserg tuvo un ataque de tos.

- ¡Oh Liserg! Gracias, pensé que había perdido ese libro. Midori, él es Liserg Diethel.

- Mucho gusto - dijo caballeroso estrechando la mano del inglés.

De pronto sonó el timbre, pero Pilika no quería perder la ocasión para conversar con su antiguo amigo, bueno, quizás no tan antiguo. Sacó una libretita y anotó una dirección, luego se la entregó a Midori, quien se la quedó observando por mucho tiempo, absorto. Como si algo en el papel le produjera sensaciones.

- Ven a verme..

- Lo haré. Nos vemos, Pilika. Un placer conocerte, Liserg.

- Igualmente - dijo abrumado. Él conocía a ese sujeto, su mente procesaba la información a muy lenta velocidad debido a la confusión pero estaba seguro que había algo en aquel tipo que se le hacía familiar.

- ¿Liserg? ¿no tienes clases?

- Ehm, sí... nos vemos - murmuró y se fue, todavía metido en sus pensamientos.

La ainu se encogió de hombros y se metió en el salón para ocupar su lugar en el salón. Quizás podía obligar a Midori a quedarse en la pensión, sólo tenía que convencer a Anna, en cuando terminaran sus lecciones iría a buscar a Anna a la salida del salón. Total, Liserg se iría con Oki quien estudiaba al lado junto a Horo. Ellos dos parecían llevarse bien, lo que hacía comprender a la menor de los ainus que su amiga no estaba tras su hermano. Oki era una buena chica y sabía que el norteño sólo amaba a Tamao, quien no parecía poder creerlo.

Las clases se le hicieron muy largas, por más que le gustara lo que estudiaba, había también materias que se le hacían muy tediosas.

Fue casi la primera en salir cuando sonó el timbre y corrió con entusiasmo hasta el piso donde se encontraban los estudiantes de contabilidad, encontró a Anna guardando sus libros en un banco, sola... como siempre estaba.

- ¡¡¡Hola Anna!!!

- Calma, niña, ¿Quiéres matarme de un infarto?

- Mmm... por ahora no. ¡tengo que pedirte un gran favor!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Necesito que un amigo mío se quede en la pensión.

- ¿Qué amigo?

- Un muchacho que conocí en Hokkaido, por favor... annita.

- no hables como Yoh, ya tengo suficiente con él.

Pilika la miró con ojos soñadores, bien sabía que la itako simplemente se derretía cuando escuchaba a Yoh llamarle Annita.

- Oh vamos, Anna, Annita, jijijijiji.

- Pilika, no podrás convencerme de esa manera.

La ainu se rió.

- Ya lo sé. Anda, Anna, no causará problemas...

- pero tendrá que ayudar en la casa como todos.

- ¡De acuerdo!

- Calma, Calma. ¿Quién es? Tienes mucho interés por que se quede.

- Es un viejo amigo, hacia mucho que no hablaba con él. Y estoy segura que no tiene donde quedarse. Así que me gustaría invitarlo. Sabes... me hará bien.

El camino hacia Fumbari fue silencioso, para Anna porque amaba el silencio y aunque estaba acostumbrada a que Pilika hablara mucho algo debía estarle pansando para mantenerse callada y lo mejor era dejarla. ¿o no? Lo meditó un poco hasta que al fin abrió la boca.

- ¿Qué te pasa Pilika? No acostumbras a estar callada tanto tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero mi boca no parece querer abrirse hoy. Estoy bien, sólo... me gustaría saber porque Len no regresa. ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí?

- Lo dudo.

- Liserg dijo lo mismo. Pero no sé si creer realmente.

Anna un supo que decirle, le sería difícil convencer a la ainu, ella, cuando tenía una idea fija nadie la hacía cambiar de parecer.

Llegaron, finalmente, a la casa y encontraron la cena servida y a un muy sonriente moreno con ropa de cocinero. A su lado, Tamao se veía muy cansada y estrujaba un gorrito de cocinero en sus manos.

- ¿Clases de cocina? - preguntó Oki apenas llegó.

Tamao volteó la cara.

- él insistió.

- A mí también me gustaría tomarlas, sé que eres muy buena chef y además tienes mucha paciencia, Horo me dijo que eras muy amable y excelente maestra. ¿me enseñarías?

Se estaba metiendo en la cueva del lobo, pero conociendo a Tamao, mas bien en la cueva de la caperucita rosa, porque ella era incapaz de dañar a nadie, incluso estando enfadada. La pelirosada volteó a ver a la joven de cabellos azulados casi violetas y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió sincera.

- De acuerdo, te enseñaré.

- ¡Oh gracias Tamao!

Horo, que estaba sentado en la mesa revolviendo lo que Chocolove había cocinado, suspiró aliviado cuando su... querida Tamao, devolvió el abrazo que Oki le había dado en todo su entusiasmo por aprender a cocinar. Soy mala cocinera, te advierto; soltó la muchacha del norte con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Entonces sonó el timbre y pilika corrió a abrir, se encontró cara a cara con esos bellos ojos castaños y volvió a pensar que era Len, quien volvía junto a ella, pero no... el que estaba parado allí era Midori.

- Pilika, ¡cuánto me alegro que seas tu quien me ha abierto la puerta!

- ¿por? ¿Acaso tenías vergüenza?

- Algo así.

- ¿Dónde estás viviendo, Midori? - preguntó sin dar más rodeos.

- Estoy alquilando un cuarto en un hotelito cerca de aquí.

- ¡ah no! Te vienes ya para aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No tiene nada de malo, la dueña de la pensión me autorizó. Te quedas aquí esta noche y mañana vas a buscar tus cosas.

- P-per..

- ¡Nada de peros!! Vamos, Midori, tenemos cosas de que hablar... anda... quedate.

- Pilika, eres un ser maravilloso.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si? - preguntó con la mejillas teñidas de rojo. Midori asintió y ella se lanzó a sus brazos, sin saber, que una sombra estaba junto en frente de ellos.

Una sombra que no esperaba ver eso...

**__**

fin del capítulo 9__

¡Juaz! Hice esto, hiper rápido y además tengo que adelantar hoy todos los fics, ya verán que las vacaciones me sientan bien. Bueno, paso rápido a los reviews:

****

Emi Tachibana: ay, cuñis, me alegro que te guste, como a mí me gusto tu fic, ojalá pronto hagas otro. Y bueh.. yo continuaré este, tengo ideas muy diabólicas.

****

DarkD: me alegro que te guste, ha pasado el tiempo, y al parecer las cosas con Tamao y Horo quedaron en veremos, igual con Len y Pilika que no avanzaron nadita.

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: y la verdad concuerdo contigo, pero Horo no... ya que aún sigue sin poder entender a Tamao. Este cap. ha sido uno de transición en el siguiente verán los verdaderos problemas, conflictos, amores, prometo buenas escenas románticas. Al parecer Pilika no puede ir a China, pero... ¡¿quién sabe si China no puede venir a Pilika?! ¬¬ mmm.... que comentario más estúpido. Digamos que Len sí puede ir a Pilika, ¿Porqué no lo hará? Lo descubriremos muy pronto, y quién sabe... quizás es él quien ha estado espiando a la norteña y a Midori.

****

c-erika: Horo Horo culpa mucho a Tamao de sus problemas, pues ellos trabajan y se esfuerzan para algún día irse a vivir juntos, ahora... quedaron como algo más que amigos, y Tamao se puso celosa de Oki. Esto demuestra que ella quiere mucho al ainu.

****

Steffy Potter: siento el suspenso, prometo no hacer tan larga la espera... y nos vemos!!!

¡¡¡Eso es todo amigos!!!

Sumire-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	10. Capitulo 10 para todos con afecto

****

ADVERTENCIA: Este capi contiene escenas de sexo, tiene partes lime o lemon como deseen llamarlo, si van a leerlo por favor que sea bajo su propio riesgo, pero no me culpen a mí de ello luego, quiero advertirlo, luego no me acusen... ah... y aunque hace mucho no lo digo Shaman King no es mío, y además este fic lo hago con fines únicamente de diversión, queda obvio que no gano nada con esto.

Una cosa más.. lemón después de la raya larga. ¿Si?

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

**__**

Capítulo 10: _"El regreso, la enfermedad, el vestido"_

****

5 de marzo, Izumo

Una tos se escuchó tras ellos y Pilika se separó presurosa de Midori, observando esos ojos que ocasionaron que los propios se ensancharan, las lágrimas acudieron salvajemente y comenzaron a alborotar sus negras pestañas. Todo su cuerpo tembló y ella retrocedió. ¿Porqué lo hacía? Porque no estaba preparada...

- No pude regresar antes, surgió un problema y yo... no esperaba que me recibieras de esta forma. Creo que dejé pasar un buen tiempo para nosotros.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Midori inocente.

- él... yo...

- ¿Porqué no le dices? ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí? Pensé lo nuestro significaba algo, Pilika, pero veo que no te importa.

- ¡Tu te fuiste! ¡A ti no te importó!

- ¡No entiendes!

- ¡¿No entiendo?! - soltó irónica - Midori, él es Len Tao, mi supuesto novio, pero en estos últimos meses él jamás se ha acordado de mí como para regresar. Así que, con su permiso, vamos, mañana traerás tus cosas del hotel.

- D-de acuerdo.

Len entró tras ella en la pensión, al parecer la rabia había despertado totalmente en la peliazulada, que no dudó en echarle en cara el tiempo que habían pasado separados. ¡pero es que ella no sabía toda la historia! Claro, le culpaba, mas no sabía lo duro que lo habia pasado en China, con sus padres en crisis, debido a que su hermana de pronto estaba viviendo en un departamento con su novio... ¡pero su novio era uno de sus zombies! Y además, la empresa marchaba mal, la familia le necesitaba. Una vez, ellos le necesitaban. Él.. sólo la quería a ella, en ese momento, sólo añoraba a su Pilika, para que le dijera que todo cambiaría, a pesar de que ambos supieran que no era así.

- Pilika, tenemos que hablar - dijo atrás de todo.

- ¡¡¡OYA!!! Llegó el chino, hola amigo, pueh! ¡¿Cómo has estado chinote?! - exclamó Chocolove saliendo de la cocina.

- Callate, moreno - soltó rápido el shaman - Tenemos que hablar, dije y hablaremos... ya.

La ainu no tuvo miedo, a pesar del rostro contrariado de Len, a pesar de que este casi había gruñido y la arrastró hacia fuera, pasando por el lado de todos sin saludar, sin decir nada. Dejando al pobre de Midori observado por los demás. Liserg se apresuró a hablarle, muy a su pesar, pero era un favor que le hacía a la peliazulada.

Pilika se apoyó contra un árbol suavemente, ¿No es que acaso lo había extrañado? De pronto, todos los deseos de verle se habían esfumado, ella ya no quería eso.

- Creo que me merezco una explicación.

- ¡¿Tu?! - preguntó con evidente sarcasmo, la ainu soltó una risa - ¡Que descarado eres Len Tao! ¿Desde cuando "TU" necesitas que yo te explique algo? Yo no tengo nada que explicar.

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

- Ese sujeto es mi amigo y no cabe nada más por decir. Ahora, dime tu qué te pasó todo este tiempo y no me hables de que tuviste problemas y con eso quieras solucionar todo, porque no soy estúpida ni una niña para que me inventes cosas.

- ¡Sé perfectamente que no eres una niña!

- Lo dudo.

Len la tomó de los hombros bruscamente.

- Pilika, ¿Porqué no me crees? ¿Porqué dudas todo el tiempo de mí?

- No lo sé.

- Yo te amo.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Tanto tiempo separados, ella sufriendo su desamor, su lejanía que la inseguridad había tomado todo el terreno de su corazón y había comenzado a sembrar la duda y la desconfianza. Ella antes estaba segura de amar a Len, lo estuvo cuando era sólo una cría, pero ahora... ¡ahora él simplemente no había estado con ella!

---------------------------------------------------

- Bueno, bienvenido a la casa Asakura - dijo tan alegre como siempre el menor de los Asakura.

- Ehm... Gracias.

- ¿Eres amigo de Pilika? ¿de donde? - preguntó Liserg olvidando por completo su educación y arrojándola a donde arrojó su corazón cuando comenzó a enamorarse de Pilika.

Ella simplemente pudo con él...

- Liserg, ¿no crees que Midori está cansado? - preguntó Yoh con amabilidad.

- Bueno... yo...

- Tamao, lleva a Midori a uno de los cuartos - soltó Anna desde atrás, observando de reojo el patiecito. Había algo en ese sujeto que le desagradaba, su corazón se lo susurraba muy lento, un mal presentimiento.

- Sí, acompáñeme, por favor.

El joven de cabellos castaños y rostro quejumbrosamente familiar siguió a la pelirosada a un cuarto, y luego agradeció cuando ella se retiró, dejándolo totalmente solo. Prendió una luz tenue y se aceró a la ventana, podía ver las sombras de Pilika y Len, él... la tomaba de los hombros mientras ella apartaba el rostro.

La ira le invadió... pero no se movió, sólo sonrió... tenue... malvado.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Este sujeto no me agrada - comentó Liserg cuando todos estaban reunidos tomando té. - hay algo raro en él.

- Yo no he sentido nada, Oki, ¿persibiste algo?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y ambos sonrieron.

- Son alucinaciones tuyas, amigo.

- Celos - susurró la de ojos rojos.

El inglés les dirigió una mirada helada. Tamao, quien acababa de bajar miró las sonrisas cómplices de Horo y Oki y se sintió normalmente celosa, la horrible sensación de tristeza la invadió y pidiendo disculpas se metió en su cuarto, sintiéndose muy mal.

Horo la siguió con la mirada y luego se puso de pie para tocar en su cuarto, ¿qué le pasaba? Generalmente Tamao era muy callada y silenciosa con los demás, pero se notaba su alegría en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban o preparaba un platillo delicioso, incluso el té había estado desabrido, pero nadie había dicho nada, incluso él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó entrando bruscamente en la habitación, ella estaba acostada sobre la cama, mirando las sombras que se proyectaban sobre el techo.

Se sentó a su lado.

- Nada, Horo, vete...

- No me mientas, Tamao. Estás rara. Tu no eres así.

- ¿Así? ¿Así cómo?

- Bueno, tus ojos están apagados. Estás triste, lo sé. ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te herí de alguna forma? Dime, si quieres grítame o pégame.

- No hiciste nada mal - soltó mirando a esos bellos ojos azulados, se perdió en ellos y su corazón dio brincos en su pecho - soy yo. - la emoción se detuvo, desvió la mirada y volteó su cuerpo.

Horo la rodeó con sus brazos, ella no se lo impidió. Undió su rostro en ese mar rosado que olía perfectamente a flores frescas, quedó inmerso en su delicioso aroma, admirando la belleza de la mujer, ese cuerpo escondido tras un jardinero rosa que le llamaba. La volteó para mirarla, no dejaba de sonrojarse... ella jamás dejaría de sonrojarse y ¡eso le encantaba!

Acarició con sus manos las mejillas ruborizadas y besó una con delicadeza, luego otra.

- Tamao, no dudes de ti. Eres demasiado hermosa, llenas todo con tu bondad y calidez,toda tu eres así. ¿Es que acaso no te diste cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- De que me tienes loco, totalmente hipnotizado, te amo, por siempre.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Siempre - susurró a su oído, después besó su cuello y continuó bajando, hasta desear subir y tomar esos labios entre los suyos.

- Horo - gimió ella muy suave - no me dejes, yo quiero ser tuya siempre, no me dejes.

Ante la súplica, el ainu supo que no cabía nada más que agregar y la tomó entre sus brazos acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas. Probó sus labios con delirio, amándola en cada roce, apropiándose de esa boca que le pertenecía a él, ¡sólo a él!

Bajó lentamente, haciéndola sufrir en cada momento de espera. Invitándola a particiar, Tamao también acarició los duros pectorales de su querido Hoto, quitó la camisa que él llevaba y movió sus manos sauves y deliciosas.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de la pelirosada cuando Horo descubrió su remera, quitándosela muy lenta y cariñosamente, y rodeó con sus labios los pezones de la chica, ella se retorció bajo el musculoso cuerpo de Horo.

- Te amo - le susurró ronco al oído el muchacho.

- Horo... prométeme... prométeme que siempre me amarás - logró decir ella envuelta en ese mar de placer que su amado le brindaba.

Ella le observó encantada, se veía hermoso, como un príncipe que venía a rescatarla de su tristeza, un príncipe que la amaba y que lucharía por ella hasta al final. Se retorció bajo él, le sedujo sin quererlo y le aceptó eternamente, soñando. Eso era mejor que los cuentos, era la realidad, la hermosa vida real.

- Siempre te amaré - repitió el ainu hasta el cansancio besándola y besándola, acariciando cada punto sensible de ella, sabiéndola suya, finalmente, enteramente suya. La encontró hermosa, con la carita empapada de sudor, con la boca retorciéndose en una risa suave.

Pensó que estaba en presencia de un ángel y llegado el momento, aunque inexperto, lo supo, se detuvo, mirándola, preguntando. Vió duda en esos hermosos ojos rojos, ardiendo cual llamas.

- Yo te quiero, y esto ha sido maravilloso, sabré esperar si así tu lo necesitas. Tamao, no existe otra cosa para mí, en este momento, que tu seguridad.

- Lo sé. Y yo quiero... pero...

- Tienes miedo.

- Sí. Jamás... jamás he pasado por algo así. Perdóname, quizás soy muy inexperta... y eso te molesta... pero... yo... - se ruborizó y Horo soltó una risa - ¿porqué te ríes?

- Mi amor, me encanta... me encanta...

- ¿Qué?

- No hay duda que eres la más linda cuando te sonrojas - volvió a hacerlo - por eso te amo, tanto.

- Horo, adelante - sonrió, mucho más segura - yo sabre aceptarte, espero que tu también a mí.

La besó, ardiente, confirmándole toda duda.

Y la penetró, sintiéndose rodeado por su Tamao, suavemente, lentamente. Ella no sintió dolor alguno, sólo calidez, y oleadas de placer que golpearon en su cuerpo cuando Horo, sabiéndola dispuesta y lista, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.

Hasta que finalmente, totalmente agotados y felices, se envolvieron en brazos el uno del otro y se acurrucaron bajo las finas sábadas rosadas, que absorbían ambos perfumes. Horo observó el rostro cansado de su mujer, ¡Dios cuanto la amaba! Casi le parecía imposible que ella le hubiese aceptado, y que finalmente, ella entendiera que no existía otra para él. La besó intensamente y ella se movió algo molesta, tenía que dormir, mañana tenía trabajo, pero al parecer, Horo no iba a dejarla, lo supo cuando sintió contra su cuerpo su erección, lo supo cuando el ainu reclamó sus labios, cuando comenzó a susurrarle todo lo que la amaba.

Y él no dudó ni un instante, en tomarla entre sus brazos y ansiar por ese cuerpito tan cálido y pequeño,bajo él... sí, ¡no existía otra felicidad en el mundo!

------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Porqué no dices nada? - preguntó Len enfadado, ella no... no le había dicho que le amaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? - ¿no me amas acaso? - Silencio - Ya veo...

- Pides que te diga todo apenas acabas de regresar, Len. Necesito tiempo, aún... aún siento mucho por ti, pero has deteriorado el amor intenso de antes, me has abandonado, eso... ha hecho mella en mí.

- ¡ya lo sé! - gritó exasperado - pero tu no comprendes.

- ¿qué cosa?

- No volví porque simplemente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Pilika, estuvo enfermo, aún lo estoy.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo... yo... - él volteó a un costado. Dios, la luna daba en el rostro de Pilika de una forma maravillosa y temió, temió mucho perderla en ese instante. Se sintió muy mal, se sintió inútil - tengo una enfermedad, es nueva así que no hay muchos casos, por eso mis padres decidieron que me quedara en la casa, de manera que los médicos personales de la familia pudieran investigar el virus. Dicen que puede ser algo contraído en uno de mis viajes, pero no puedo... ¿cómo te lo digo?

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa?

- No puedo besar... tampoco tener relaciones - se sonrojó un poco - la enfermedad, han descubierto, puede ser transmitida por medio de la sangre y también sexualmente.

- Pero... ¿y porqué no puedo besarte?

- Tengo la boca llena de magulladuras... parte de la enfermedad, son por dentro y a veces sangran, por eso no puedo tener contacto de ese tipo, Pilika. Llevaba semanas en China pensando cómo hablar de esto. ¡A mí no me interesa morirme!

La peliazulada se le quedó mirando, tanta determinación, por eso, quizás, le amaba.

- A mí lo que me preocupa, es morirme sin ti. Y es injusto, muy egoista. ¡pero al diablo! Lo soy, soy egoísta, porque no quiero estar muriendo y no tenerte a mi lado, no quiero dejar de besarte, ni de sentirte. Por eso, volveré a China en un par de días, voy a terminar los análisis. Voy a curarme... quiero hacerlo.

- Yo iré contigo.

- pero tus estudios, la facultad...

- ¡No me importa todo eso! Len, eres todo para mí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojitos azules, tal como cuando lo vió en la entrada de la casa, el cuerpo le tembló y a duras penas pudo reaccionar, lanzándose a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello y sintiéndose protejida en el hueco del hombro y el rostro. Olió el aroma masculino que tanto añoraba y se quedó inmersa en él. Mientas, Len dudaba si estaba soñando. ¡Ella le había aceptado! Deseaba besarla, Dios, como lo quería, pero no...

Besó su cabeza y ella le besó el cuello, acercándose a sus labios, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el chino le corrió la mejilla, Pilika depositó allí un casto beso y se abrazó más a él.

- Te amo - susurró Len muy suave.

Como si algo se aflojara en los hombros de Pilika, una inmensa sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se sintió profundamente feliz, comenzó a saltar abrazada a Len. ¡Él estaba con ella! ¡Había vuelto por ella! ¡Y ahora ella iría con él!

- ¡¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!! - exclamó llenando de una inmensa alegría al shaman. Lo atrajo hacia ella y besó su rostro, incluso levemente sus labios, muy suave - ¡te amo, Len!

- Lo sé, lo sé - rió él sorpresivamente.

- Oye, yo quiero decírtelo.

- Bueno, me hacía falta oírlo.

- Eres un engreído.

- Si, eso es cierto. Pero es tu culpa.

- ¡¿Mi culpa?!

- Pilika, estás siendo muy sarcástica ultimamente, quién te ha contagiado esa forma de ser tan exasperante.

- ¡Pues no lo sé! Sabes, creo que fue un chino muy agrandado que conocí un día.

- ¿ah si? ¿y que más te enseñó ese chino?

- Uhm, muchas cosas más. Y te prometo - se puso seria bajando la voz sensualmente y acercándose al oído de su Len - que algún día te las enseñaré.

Él la rodeó con pasión y se acercaron juntos a la entrada de la casa, ambos estaban tan felices que no vieron la sombra observar todo desde unos árboles más allá, ni tampoco a alguien que les observaba por la ventana.

- Aprovechen, no será así por mucho tiempo - susurró una de ellas.

Liserg, quien tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, entró en la cocina y se preparó algo de té, observando de reojo como Len explicaba a grandes rasgos su condición, de pronto, todos estuvieron preocupados por él, a excepción de algunos, claro. Puso una cara seria y regresó con ellos al comedor.

---------------------------------------

****

6 de Marzo, Izumo

- ¿Qué pasa Pilika? Pensé que por el regreso de Len estarías más feliz que de costumbre, mucho más - comentó Oki mientras se estiraba junto a la nueva psicina que había en la casa de los Asakura. Cortesía de Anna, quien la había mandado a hacer, usando, claro, el dinero del pobre Manta.

Ese mismo llegaba entonces, cargado de muchos libros, se sentó a orillas de ella, hay personas que aunque pase el tiempo no cambian, una de esas era el joven Aoyamada.

- ¿Qué estudias Manta? - preguntó Pilika con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Tengo exámenes, ¿y tu? ¿no los tienes ya? Escuché en el baño que estaban repartiendo respuestas, me imagino que es por los primeros exámenes.

- Sí, pero quizás no me presente. Len y yo viajaremos a China.

- Ou, bueno, pero puedes rendirlos por adelantado.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tengo la impresión de que sí.

- ¡¡¡ENTONCES ME PONDRÉ A ESTUDIAAR!!! - gritó la peliazulada corriendo como loca.

Oki acarició el agua tranquila, miró a Manta, se veía tan concentrado, que la tentación era irresistible. El jovencito de cabellos castaños sintió agua, miró hacia arriba: cielo despejado, con un sol increíblemente grande bien arriba de su cabeza. Mhm... extraño.

Nuevamente, otra gota, acompañada de un par más, miró hacia los costados, Oki tomaba sol con un atractivo bañador, que linda chica pensó mirando nuevamente hacia arriba. ¡Extraños sucesos de la vida!

Otra vez... pero cuando vió a Oki, la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se había convertido en un murmullo de risa que estalló en una carcajada.

- Oh lo siento, Manta, eres muy tentador.

- perdóname, Dios por ser así - comentó él sonrojado por lo que había dicho la chica de cabellos azul-violáceos.

- Manta, dime, deja eso, y dime

- ¿qué? ¿qué quieres?

- ¿Tu crees que soy bonita?

- ¿Porqué me preguntas algo asi?

- ¡Solo dime!

- Bueno sí, eres bonita.

- ¿Solo eso? - preguntó descepcionada, haciendo una mueca que al chico le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar - oh...

- No, no, eres muy bonita y agradable, eres... muy interesante y atractiva.

- Oh bueno - dijo más alegre - Gracias, Manta, eres adorable.

Él volvió a los libros.

- Supongo que no esperas que haga tu mismo puchero - comentó él.

- Ja, ja, claro que no. - y volvió a tomar sol, mirando de reojo al estudioso cabezón, sonriendo más.

----------------------------------------------

- Es muy bonito.

La tela que estaba tras el vidrio era brillante y parecía tejida con hilos de plata, pues estaban bordados de una manera maravillosa. El tul que caía en forma de velo era transparente, ella se imaginó tras él y se sintió sumamente emocionada. El vestido era largo y el maniquí que lo llevaba, portaba también un ramo de flores rojas, rojas como la bandana de la mujer que observaba, ella no se la quitaba nunca.

- pero es muy caro.

La fantasía se arruinó, pero Yoh tenía razón. Ellos no podían pagarlo. Abandonaron la vidriera y se reunieron a los demás. La que había tomado la idea de salir de compras había sido Oki, Tamao, mucho más alegre y deslumbrante que nunca, había aceptado en el acto y Horo, tras ella, indudablemente. Luego, Len había convencido a Pilika de que quizás en China no hubiese ropa de su agrado y él quería comprarle muchas cosas bonitas solo para ella. Además, la peliazulada necesitaba un descanso. Así también, es decir, con esa excusa, lo arrastraron a Manta y Oki se prendió alegre de su brazo. A pesar de lo que dijeran, Manta era más alto que ella. Bueno, algo era algo.

Anna se detuvo en otro escaparate, el vestido no era tan encantador como el otro, pero el precio era más accesible, ¡pero rayos! El otro vestido era tan hermoso, que comparados, el más barato parecía mundano y horrible, a pesar de que incluso al maniquí que lo tenía se le veía bello. Las mangas llegaban largas y transparentes hacia los brazos y se unían a unos anillos en el dedo anular. Una corona de rosas adornaba la cabeza y de allí caía una tela casi cristalina con forma de ondas, hermosa.

Pilika se acercó.

- ¡es muy hermoso! Si algún día me casara me gustaría llevar un vestido así. Aunque... no me importaría el vestido, si no todo lo que representa el matrimonio. Igualmente, creo que el casamiento es una ceremonia un tanto absurda.

- Pero todas las mujeres sueñan con ella, ¿por qué tu no? - preguntó Midori a quien no habían podido dejar de invitar.

- No lo sé. Creo que algún día me gustaría casarme, con el hombre indicado claro, pero también en el momento adecuado - sonrió sintiendo como los posesivos brazos de Len rodeaban su cintura.

- Algún día estará nuestro momento - susurró suave Len, luego se puso un poco pálido y comenzó a toser en un pañuelo negro que sacó del bolsillo, se quedó observándolo por segundos y finalmente lo guardó. Pilika le observó inquieta.- estoy bien. No me mires así.

- Me preocupas.

- No voy a morirne, no te angusties. Dime, ¿algún día te casarías conmigo?

- Uhm, no lo sé, tendré que pensarlo.

Anna observó a Pilika muy feliz, quizás ella tenía razón. No importaba el vestido, los sentimientos eran lo importante.

- Vendremos más adelante por el vestido - comentó Yoh con la esperanza de llegar a la suma para pagar el otro más bonito para su Annita.

Ella, adivinando sus pensamientos, se apresuró a contestar, claro, sin que nadie la escuchara.

- este vestido es muy hermoso, no me molestaría este, además podemos pagarlo. Creo que es perfecto para nosotros.

- pero el otr...

- ¡No! Está bien, este está bien - se acercó a Yoh y le tomó la mano - Vamos a ver una película.

- Claro, Annita.

- Yoh...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te pegue para que dejes de llamarme así?

- jijijiji.

La itako rodó los ojos.

- Anna-banana es una violenta, es una banana violenta... jajajajaja - rió Chocolove muy atrás, haciendo reír a Pilika y a Oki. - una banana armada... jajaja, podría asaltar una verdularía y tomaría de rehénes a sus hermanas, jajaja.

- Chocolove - lo llamó Horo, que estaba a su lado, de la mano de Tamao, quien no dejaba de moverse de acá para allá y ya llevaba un par de bolsas encima. - ¿Porqué atentas contra tu vida? ¿Es que no tienes deseos de vivir?

- jajajaja

- Pobrecito.... casi hasta siento pena por él.

- Mira Horo, que bonito - Tamao se lo llevó arrastrando a ver un bolso rosado acompañado de una libreta rosada y una lapicera rosada.

Chocolove, por su parte, acabó estrellado en una fuente con un inmenso chichón en su cabeza. Hay quienes no crecen y hay quienes no aprenden a aceptar las bromas, por muy malas que sean...

- ¡¡¡¡PILIKA MI AMOR!!!! - exlamó una voz tras ellos y una nube negra pasó por arriba de la cabeza de la ainu. ¡Y tan bonito que había estado el día!

**__**

FIN DEL CAP. 10

Uf... Bueno, al fin, acá está. La última actualización antes de que empiecen las clases... la verdad es que yo no pensaba hacerla, pues estuve un poco ocupada este último tiempo, pero me sentí con el deber de hacerla. Además, en los próximos días estaré ocupada con las tareas de vacaciones que no hice, jijijiji y con algunos exámenes que quedaron pendientes para el regreso de clases. ¡Tengo un oral de Inglés! Pero es bastante sencillo y lo único que voy a tener que repasar, será New York. Me toman monumentos y todo eso... museos, algo interesante, si no fuera en inglés... jejeje.

Les cuento que conocí un chico que vive en mi misma provincia, más precisamente, la ciudad vecina a la mía, que también gusta del anime como yo, no escribe pero es, como se dice, bien otaku. Así que he podido compartir los gustos con otra persona. Que a decir verdad, en mi pais no son muchos, ni tampoco en mi provincia.

Me compré un juego de cartas de Yu Gi Oh! Pero están en inglés... grrr... otra vez el maldito idioma. Y comencé finalmente mi colección de anime en una de las repisas de la pieza, un poco tarde considerando que tengo el cuarto tapizado de imágenes de Anime y no hay pared que se vea (incluso el techo nn). Pero bueh! Todos dicen que mi habitación es una locura, quizás algún día muestre fotos de ella, jajaja.

Cambiando de tema, les comento que uno de mis fics de Gundam Wing, "Mi manera de Amarte" fue nominado para los Anime Adwars, como mejor fic de romance. Y claro, m gustaría saber quién ha sido la personita que lo ha hecho. No voy a dejar de decirles que tengo mis sospechas, pero no diré nada, jojojojojo.

Ahora, mejor, me gustaría contestar los adorables reviews:

C-erika: Y si... ya volvió. Pensaba hacer que era Liserg, pero no quería hacerlos sufrir tanto y ya era hora de que el chino volviera, ¿no crees? Bueno, no te olvides del otro fic, que ya vienen tus momentos mi querida eri, nos vemos.

Aome Higurashi: primero, Pilika, me gustaría decirte que efectivamente fue Len y que ahora se vienen los problemas, empezando por ¡viajaras a China! Y por este sujeto que apareció en el centro comercial. Y agregado a eso la enfermedad de Len que es cosa seria... ya veremos como evoluciona y todo eso. (muy médico U) Aome, mi amiga, estoy de vacaciones como te dije pero ya se acaban, así que a volver al cole y a estudiar mucho, ya sólo me quedan dos años, este y el que viene, y la verdad... los estoy disfrutando. Buuueeno, espero que te siga gustando el fic y grax por el lindo review.

Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep: ay, jajajaja, jajajaja, como me has hecho reír, amiga, y la verdad, es que eres una loca, jaja. Pues era lo mejor, que Len volviera, ¡funcionó lo del sobre! Jaja, ya está aquí, porque... me parece que China no iba a poder venir hacia Pilika y bueh... como tu querías, ella ahora irá hacia allá, porque no quiere separarse de su Len. Veremos qué pasa con eso.

Bueno, amigos, eso es todo. Espero que el Lemon no haya defraudado o incomodado a nadie, pero es que esa fue la salida que encontré para que finalmente Tamao y Horo no tuvieran más problemas, pero tendrá, este "encuentro" sus consecuencias más adelante. Quizás dejé muchas dudas en este cap, y muchas actitudes sin resolver, espero que puedan perdonarme, jejeje.

BESOS!!

Suu-chan U

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	11. Capitulo 11

****

"Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

__

Capítulo 11: _"La extraña"_

Antes de empezar con el cap. estuve investigando y caí en cuenta que Izumo es el lugar donde está la casita de los abuelos de Yoh, donde vivían Tamao y ellos cuando Yoh estaba entrenando para ser shaman, así que también encontré en un pag que el lugar donde viven Yoh, Anna y los demás es Fumbari. Quisiera que si alguien lo sabe con exactitud me lo haga saber. Ahorita les dejo...

****

6 de marzo, Fumbari

La joven ainu suspiró un par de veces y una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por su sien preocupada, pues sintió como Len, a su lado, se tensaba. Oda soltó su sonrisa, según el mismo, más seductora y se desordenó el cabello hacia atrás mientras se acercaba a Pilika.

- ¡¡Pilika!! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué coincidencia! Sin duda estamos hecho el uno para el otro... ¿no crees ahora que deberías aceptarme? Más bien... déjate llevar por mí, nena.

Ella levantó una ceja significativamente.

- No me dejaría llevar por ti ni estando ciega, Oda. ¿No puedes entender que no quiero nada contigo?

- ¡¿Pero porqué?!

- ¡¡Por que no me gustas!! Además, yo estoy en pareja.

Len infló el pecho orgulloso, la verdad es que comparado a ese sujeto él se veía bastante pequeño. Por un momento se le ocurrió que el tipo se reiría de ella y quizás le golpearía, las palabras del médico llegaron a su mente: "_Tu cuerpo está débil, nada de esfuerzos físicos, especialmente peleas, Len. Si obligas a tu cuerpo a hacer actividades que no resista te ocasionará graves consecuencias"_ Tragando saliva, se corrió hacia Midori y murmuró muy bajito.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quién? - preguntó casi en el acto Akagi, luego de meditar las palabras.

- ¡Yo!

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron juntos Oda y Pilika cuando Midori se adelantó y sacó pecho.

Sin duda, Midori se veía mucho más fuerte que Oda, y también era más atractivo, pero por sobre todo hacía una pareja encantadora con Pilika. Los cabellos castaños del muchacho eran rebeldes y estaban un poco más largos que antes, atados en una pequeña colita a la altura de la nuca. El sujeto que molestaba a la ainu lo miró con cierto asombro.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? - preguntó Midori con voz masculina abrazando a Pilika por la cintura.

Len se mordió los labios, habría podido escoger a Horo y decirle, pero primeramente Midori estaba más cerca y segundo, Oda, como compañero de colegio de Pilika, sabría que ellos dos eran hermanos. Por otra parte, en ningún momento se la confiaría a Chocolove, pues podría hacerla quedar en ridículo. Yoh estaba tomado de la mano de Anna y Manta miraba una vidriera con Oki, quien se había detenido para observar la escena.

- No - gruñó Oda. Luego sonrió - te felicito. Bien, Pilika, nos vemos para los exámenes. ¡¡Adiós!!

Cuando estuvo más o menos lejos, cierto volcán azulado estalló..

- ¡¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!! - exclamó enojada.

- No tienes que ponerte así.

- ¿Qué? ¿de verdad te escuchas lo que dices? Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Eres mi novio y ahora no quieres decirlo. ¿desde cuando sientes este tipo de cosas?

- Pilika, ese tipo iba a matarme.

Ella alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

- ¿tenías miedo?

- ¡NO! Pero si ese me veía así, todo debilucho. Debes comprender que estoy más débil y pequeño que de costumbre - sus mejillas se encendieron y dijo todo con mucha dificultad - A ese tipo le habría dado risa mi apariencia y seguramente habría querido matarme aquí mismo para estar contigo con toda libertad. Estoy seguro, pues yo haría lo mismo si tuviera que luchar por ti. Por eso, le pedí a Midori que tomara mi lugar, estoy débil y cualquier esfuerzo podría... bueno, podría matarme. Por mi bien, debo estarme quiero.

- Len yo...

- No digas nada. Ya sé... sí, fue una reacción únicamente, yo también me sentí cobarde.

Ella le abrazó enternecida y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su aroma masculino, sus ojitos azules se cerraron y suspiró. Si Len no estuviera enfermo ella le besaria con pasión, ella le desearía menos seguramente, pero tendría más miedo. Ahora, únicamente se sentía dispuesta a todo por él. Poco le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos cuando el chino estaba cerca, pues le amaba y si él se moría... ella le seguiría inmediatamente.

- Len... ven, vamos a tomar un helado.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Horo viendo como su hermanita y su "cuñado" se marchaban hacia un bar del centro comercial.

- Déjalos solos, Horo - le aconsejó Yoh - mejor vamos a ver una película.

- Oya, ¿¿Y Mikorido?? - bromeó Choco.

- Algún día tendrás que aprender a pronunciar bien los nombres - dijo Tamao a quien el moreno siempre llamaba Tamal - aunque es cierto, Midori desapareció.

- habrá tenido algo que hacer - comentó Oki arrastrando a Manta.

- Mientras no moleste a Pilika y Len - susurró muy bajito Anna de manera que Yoh solamente pudiera escuchar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y él la rodeó con los brazos, totalmente atontado de sentir su frescura y su belleza tan cerca. Días atrás, se sentía tan vacío sin ella que habia pensado en miles de formas de llevarla nuevamente a su lado, pero todas le habían parecido absurdas, pues ella estaba mejor en Japón, con su hermano y sus amigos. Len se había sentido tan egoísta.

Por momentos se sentía muy deprimido, los análisis a los cuales se sometía eran muy tediosos y agotadores, tomaba pastillas que le daban mucho sueño y poco apetito, por lo que había acabado anémico y con más remedios para levantar sus defensas. Había caído en cuenta, el médico, que su enfermedad, como el maldito SIDA, bajaba sus defensas y lo dejaba vulnerable, su sistema inmunológico funcionaba de mala manera y al parecer, había una batalla dentro de sí mismo. El tratamiento había sido exclusivamente de medicamentos que le dejaban muy adormecido.

Este cansancio le había hecho volver a Japón, por ella... Y ahora se sentía muy feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos, que ni le importaba tener que volver para más análisis, quizás nuevos estudios y más diagnósticos. El último había detectado sangre en sus pulmones.

- ¿Len? ¿Estás aquí?

Comenzó a toser mientras Pilika lo miraba interrogante, sacó el mismo pañuelo negro de antes y rápidamente lo guardó en el bolsillo. Su mirada se había apagado levemente, cosa que notaba la ainu.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Tengo que volver a China cuanto antes, pero no me gustaría dejarte, aunque tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo, tienes los exámenes y sé que eso es importante para ti.

- pero yo pued...

- ¡No! Debes lograr lo que quieres Pilika, pues si yo no...

- ¡¡Calla!! - gruñó ella enfadada - no vuelvas a decirlo o realmente voy a golpearte. Ambos lo lograremos. Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Puedes pedirle a tu médico que viaje a Japón y que se hospede en la pensión, igualmente hay muchas habitaciones vacías y no creo que a Anna le moleste. Es por tu salud. Antes que me digas nada, yo he ahorrado un buen dinero y le puedo dar a ella por la comida. Y aunque sé que la tecnología no está tan lograda acá como allá, el sin duda podrá hacer algo.

Len se quedó en silencio...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta mi idea? Si quieres puedo pensar en otra cosa.

- No, está bien. Sólo... me sorprende.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- De verdad quieres estar conmigo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? - volvió a gruñir. - Eres mi novio, y yo soy tu mujer.

- Pero yo no puedo...

- ¡Eso no me importa!

- ¡¡Pero Pilika por favor!! Somos grandes. Yo estoy muriendo, voy a arruinarte la vida. No quiero hacerlo.

De pronto, Len se puso de pie, su rostro estaba muy contrariado, pero Pilika no iba a dejar que él tuviera una mala idea de sus sentimientos, así que se puso a su altura y buscó su mirada, que no logró encontrar.

- Tienes tanto derecho a ser feliz y quizás yo no puedo ayudarte a serlo. Quizás me moriré pronto, pues ya no sé si tengo tantas fuerzas para luchar.

- ¿Qué? ¡¡Tu no eres mi Len!! El Len que yo amo es posesivo, y fuerte, jamás se rendiría ante nada y a él poco le importa la muerte, no tiene miedo a nada.

- ¡¡Eso era antes!! Mucho antes de saber que habría cosas de las que me podría perder.

- No te perderás de nada - su rostro se suavizó - lo prometo. Yo te obligaré a presenciar cada detalle de mí y te ataré a mi por siempre. ¿de acuerdo? Ya no podrás alejarte.

- Pilika, ¿cómo haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme tan feliz con simples palabras?

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó bien fuerte.

- ¿Será acaso porque te amo?

Se besaron suavemente, apenas juntando sus labios y ella realmente se sintió satisfecha con el simple contacto. Si tenía que llorar mucho y sangrar por todos lados por su Len lo haría. Nadie se lo arrebataría, pues claro, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ugh... creo... ugh... que no quiero más... - balbuceó Horo Horo soltando el tenedor en el plato de plástico en el que estaba comiendo - no hay nada como tu comida, Tamao.

- Pero aún así te comiste cuatro porciones de esta - dijo la pelirosada con el ceño fruncido, cruzada de brazos frente a él - ¿Cómo haces para comer tanto?

- Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida. ¿Porqué no comes nada?

- Mmm.... no tengo ganas. Me da asco tanta comida junto - rió - además, tengo ganas de algo dulce, no salado.

- ¿Quiéres un postre? Voy y lo pido.

Ella asintió y él se alejó hasta la caja. Entonces, Manta, quién había estado cabeceando a su lado regresó a la tierra.

- ¿Está aburrido? - le preguntó Manta, Oki había ido al baño.

- No, pero sin ella no tengo mucho para hacer.

- ¿Le gusta?

El cabezón se encogió de hombros.

- No puedo saberlo aún.

- Joven Manta, no tarde tanto, por favor, los hombros pierden demasiado tiempo vacilando.

- Tamao...

- ¿mmm?

- Has cambiado mucho. Sin duda te afecta estar tanto tiempo junto a Horo.

- ¿Y a quién no? Horo es un hombre demasiado maravilloso para mí, me recuerda los cuentos de hadas que leía cuando niña, los romances imposibles. A veces pienso que esto es un sueño del que pronto voy a despertar. Y no quiero hacerlo.

- Si es un sueño prefiero que dure un poco más.

- ¡Hola! - dijo Oki quien acababa de volver - ¿De qué hablaban?

- De los sueños...

- Ah, no sabes Tamao, ayer tuve el sueño de que un filete de carne me perseguía por unas escaleras y al final había un gran tenedor, lo peor de todo que el filete tenía patitas y manitos y había también un huevo grande con varias ollas que le alentaban a que me alcanzara... ¡¡fue horrible!! - exclamó con expresión sufrida.

- La cocina comienza a hacerte mal - murmuró Tamao suavemente.

- No quiero volver...

- Oki...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Todos los ainu's son así o solamente es cosa tuya y de Horo?

- O.o

Senda gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Tamao mientras Oki le gruñía a Manta y trataba de ahorcarlo. Y esa chica había empezado siendo una amable señorita. Suspiró, y justo cuando su flan de vainilla se acercaba a ella y se había puesto de pie para recibirlo, todo comenzó a dalre vueltas y las luces se tornaron lejanas, al igual que las voces...

- ¡Tamao! - susurró alguien, lejos..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**__**

7 de marzo, Fumbari

Yoh estaba haciendo flexiones en el jardín con Anna sobre él,leyendo una revista muy tranquilamente, Len estaba sentado en posición de Loto un poco más allá meditando y Pilika estudiaba a su lado sentada en una reposera, rodeada de muchos libros como Manta un día atrás.

- Anna, ¿sospechas... uf... de Midori? - preguntó Yoh con dificultad.

- ¿Porqué preguntas... 2501... 2502... esas cosas?

- Porque... ugh... uf... uf... ¡¡estoy cansado ya!!

- ¡¡Yoh!! 2503... ¡Deja de quejarte! - bramó la rubia - y contéstame, 2504...

- Bueno, sé que no te cae bien...

- No tiene nada que ver. 2505... solo 1000 más...

Yoh puso cara de sufrido, pero siguió preguntándole hasta que ella se casó, se bajó de él unos segundos y su rostro se volvió más serio (si es que era posible).

- Midori es un sujeto extraño,hay vibras extrañas en él, pero yo no puedo negarle hospedaje si es amigo de Pilika, ni mucho menos juzgarlo sin saber nada de él. ¿entiendes?

- ¡Lo sabía!

- ¿Qué?

- Sabía que algo raro notabas en él, Annita, por eso te quiero tanto... te conozco perfectamente.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! - exclamó abochornada, él le robó un beso y eso la enfadó más, así que con aire auoritario prosiguió - ahora, como me olvidé, comienzas de nuevo, ¡vamos! 1... 2... 3...

Pobre Yoh...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tamao estaba sentada en su futon comiendo de un budín que Horo le había llevado. Fausto, el doctor de la familia, le había dicho que ella estaba anémica y que debía descansar un buen tiempo, también se había ofrecido a atender a Len de paso pero este se negó rotundamente, ante esto... Pilika le regañó y se enfadó con él.

- ¿Quiéres más? - preguntó Horo muy amable.

- No, estoy llena. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¡Está delicioso!

- Oki, ella se está ocupando de la cocina - vió que Tamao hacía un mohín de disgusto pero lo pasó por alto, tratando de centrar su mente en lo que tenía que contarle y diciéndose a sí mismo que la pelirosada no estaba celosa - Sabes, tengo una sospecha que te va a gustar.

- ¿Sospecha? ¿Tu?

- ¡¿Qué tiene de raro?! - exclamó disgustado. Bueno, no era el hombre más despierto del mundo, pero al menos... - Antes de que peliemos te cuento, me parece que a Manta le gusta Oki.

- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Por lo que he visto pasan mucho tiempo juntos, además él la ayuda con los estudios, se porta amable con ella...

- Mmm... Horo no te metas, por favor.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a meterme?

Tamao lo miró con una expresión significativa y de obviedad mientras él silbaba distraído. Sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

- Pues no me molestaría ayudar un poco al enano cabezón.

- ¡Es que tu no vas a ayudar! Terminarás por complicarle las cosas a Manta.

- ¡Oh vamos! Te prometo que no haré desastres...

- Haz lo que quieras.

La muchacha volteó la cara hacia un costado inflando levemente sus cachetes. Estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Horo que hasta sus berrinches se le pegaban, bueno... esas son las consecuencias de estar enamorado. A ella le preocupaba principalmente que a Oki no le gustase su amigo, y que este sufriera mucho. Tamao sabía, por lo muchísimo que conocía de Manta, que él era un joven amable, dulzón y que podía sentirse muy atado a una mujer.

Para Horo, Oki correspondía al enano y se sentía con la obligación moral de unirlos, como amigo de ambos. Además, Oki necesitaba un novio como Manta, que estuviese para apoyarla cuando las cosas saliesen mal, que la mirara a través de sus enamorados ojos y le dijiese que la amaba, Oki esperaba esas cosas de un hombre. Quizás Manta era por el que ella estaba aguardando.

- Tamao, ya no te enojes conmigo - murmuró Horo sacando la bandeja de la falda de la joven y tomándola entre sus brazos.

Pronto estuvo a su lado recostado sobre el futon, acariciando el cabello rosado de su novia y sintiendo ese aroma a flores que emanaba ese cuerpecito junto al suyo. Ella podía sentir el corazón de Horo latiendo casi a su oído, como música que intentaba acompasarse a la suya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Sigues enfadada? - preguntó Len terminando con su meditación.

- Yo quería que Fausto te revisara. Él es un magnífico médico y estoy segura que es muy capaz de resolver esto y de encontrar una cura para ti. ¿Porqué no quisiste que lo hiciera?

- Esta mañana llamé a mi doctor, estará acá por la noche... no hacía falta que Fausto me analizara.

- ¡no eres una rata para analizar! Sólo... que una segunda opinión no haría mal.

Pilika se levantó de la reposera soltando bruscamente unos libros, pero Len fue más rápido y la detuvo llevando sus brazos a su cintura y undiendo su nariz en sus cabellos azules. Ella se apoyó en el hombro de Len y se sintió muy protegida, pensó entonces que sería de ella sin su querido chinito. Probablemente moriría.

__

Muerte...

Le aterraba. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus pestañas y comenzaron a caer hacia sus mejillas en ríos brillantes, su corazón latía más rápido y la sensación de vacío se apoderó de su cuerpo. La muerte era una cosa que nunca había temido, incluso con la muerte de sus padres. Entonces, ella se había prometido no llorar más y ser fuerte, y fría, como un témpano, no dejarse amedrentar por ninguna situación negativa. Ella iba a enfrentar todo con valor.

¿Pero y ahora? ¿Cómo enfrentaba eso? ¡El valor se le había escapado de las manos!

Len la alejó mirándola, la descubrió pequeña. Era más bajita que él y entre sus brazos se veía débil y adorable, sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un aspecto inocente que le llenó la boca de saliva. Si él pudiera besarla como se merecía...

Eso no importaba entonces.

- ¿Porqué lloras? - susurró el chino muy despacito.

- Tengo miedo. No... no quiero ni pensar que sería de mí sin ti. Por eso tengo que pedirte que me prometas que no te alejarás nunca... Estarás siempre, ¿no es así?

- No puedo...

- ¡¡Si puedes!!

- Pilika debes entender, si es que quieres que estemos juntos, que yo puedo morir en cualquier momento. Tanto como si no se encuentra la cura como si la enfermedad se agrava.

- Tu... ¿me dejarías?

- No quiero que sufras.

- ¡¡Sufriré más si te alejas!! - exclamó con dolor - No quiero perderte, pero no puedo evitar tener la ilusión de que te vas a recuperar y que jamás vas a abandonarme. Íbamos a estar siempre juntos, ¿recuerdas? Me lo prometiste.

- Lo prometí...

Se hizo un silencio largo, un poco incómodo. Ambos se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, enamorados.

- Y lo voy a cumplir - terminó Len besándola en la mejilla - no te voy a dejar nunca, mi amor.

- Len...

- ¿Si?

- Nunca antes me habías dicho mi amor - sonrió ampliamente, el chino se veía confundido - y me gusta, ji, ji. No dejes de decirlo. Me gusta esa parte tuya que te obliga a ser dulce.

- Yo a veces la odio. Pero cuando estoy contigo... simplemente me dejo estar.

Len iba a besar nuevamente la mejilla de la ainu pero ella se quitó y le besó los labios sin profundizar el beso. El chino se separó de golpe y se metió corriendo en la casa, directo al baño.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muy pronto terminaba de oscurecer, Tamao y Horo conversaban alegremente en el cuartito de esta, quien trataba en vano de hacer desistir a Horo de su plan de unión. Él parecía bien seguro de lo que decía mientras que ella parecía muy insegura de cómo saldría el ainu de esa situación. Yoh y Anna habían salido a comer afuera, con cena paga por el cabezón, como siempre, el pobre Manta ligaba todos los platos rotos. Y eso mismo, por haber roto algunos platos de la cocina Anna le había obligado a pagar la comida.

Oki estaba haciendo ejercicio afuera, a la luz de las estrellas y Manta preparaba la cena.

En la salita de estar, Pilika le explicaba unas cosas de Zoología a Len, quien tenía rostro muy cansado y ojeras que le hacían ver mucho más demacrado. Luego del beso interrumpido había corrido al baño con unas nauseas horribles, había vomitado sangre...

Y eso, eso realmente lo asustó. Por eso no le contó a Pilika lo de la sangre y se limitó a ser atentido por ella.

- Pilika, ¿Estás segura que vas a llegar? Deja de preocuparte por mí y estudia, no me gustaría que rindieras mal los exámenes.

- No te metas en eso - alegó ella - yo me arreglo solita. ¿Pero tu...? ¿Cómo te las arreglarías sin mi?

- No se que haría - sonrió el chino besando su mano - sin ti simplemente no existiría.

- Te amo, Len.

- Yo también. Ehm... tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Qué pa...?

Entonces sonó el timbre y Len se levantó a abrir, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Pilika de que luego hablarían. Frente a él había una joven que no pasaría de su edad, aunque se veía mayor al tener un trajecito oriental bastante ajustado con un corte a la altura del muslo. La ainu se asomó por arriba de Len justo cuando la extraña mujer... ¡Saltó sobre su novio!

- ¡¡Oh Len!! ¡¡Te extrañé tanto!!

Pobre Len... si hubiese visto el rostro enrojecido de rabia de su noviecita habría sentido verdadero miedo.

**__**

FIN DEL CAPI 11

KON-NICHI-WA MINNA-SAN!! ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien, yo por mi parte, mucho mejor que otros días en los que estaba mal, jejeje. Ahora estoy bastante contenta. Aquí en mi país es Domingo, mañana tengo exámen de Economía y tendría que estar estudiando, pero las ganas se me fueron cuando ví a la compu esperándome y mirándome desde un rincón. (Oo ¿mirándome?).

Por otro lado, ayer salí con mis amigas así que estoy desestresada y me siento totalmente dispuesta a escribir. Ah! Les conté?? Tuve un torneo de Kung Fu y salí 2da en mi categoría, lo gracioso es que éramos 3 chicas nomás, pero habría sido peor si hubiese salido 3ra. Tengo una medalla de plata hermosa... no me canso de verla, jejeje. Pronto tengo otro torneo pero no es seguro que participe porque ando escasa de money.

Cambiando de tema, el próximo fin de semana tengo un campamento con mis amigos del curso así que no estaré disponible ni en MSN ni para subir caps o lo que se le parezca. Hablando de actualizar, en esta semana intentaré actualizar todos mis fics, ya llevo hechos los caps. de Frio y Calor, este fic, Amar es..., Hechiceros y demonios y un fic nuevo de Rurouni Kenshin. En "Comenzando a amar" tengo planes nuevos y en el fic de Gundam Wing ya empecé el cap. pero como me dijeron que el anterior estuvo flojo, voy a tomarme mi tiempo. Para "El basquetball es cosa de familia" de slam Dunk tengo varias ideas pero igual, junto con el de GW; los actualizaré la semana que viene. ¿Qué más? Bueno, si subo el fic nuevo tendré un cap nuevo por semana. Pero no estoy segura porque tengo muchos exámenes.

Ahora si... respiro... uff.... y paso a los hermosos reviews :

**__**

c-erika: pues no... no me pagan ;; y yo tampoco se cómo hago para sacar tanto problemas, debe ser porque mi vida no es la facilidad personificada TT. La cosa es que voy a seguir haciendo líos en todos los fics, jejeje. Gracias por lo de mis fics, me alegro que no los olvides. TQM. Besos.

**__**

Maru Kazegami N. De Taokura: ¿¿Para cuando el fic?? Oneechan, es cierto... ¬¬ la postal te la mandé hace como más de un mes. Que despistada eres, jeje. Tu super frase no podía faltar ya me parecía raro que no la hubieses mencionado.

En cuanto al lemon... si fue mas bien un Lime, pues conociendo a Tamao no podía hacer algo brusco, eso lo dejo para otras personas. Además, no sé si daba la clasificación de este fanfiction como para hacer algo más Lemon, no quiero que nadie me demande... y me digan pervertida. Suu-chan hentai, jejeje. Besos, oneechan.

**__**

Steffy Potter: que bueno que te empiece a gustar. Y como tu estás incurcionando en el mundo del anime yo estoy incursionando en el de Harry Potter, desde ya... te cuento que me gusta la pareja Harry y Hermione, aunque muchos le guste ella con Ron y él con Cho. Sencillamente, Cho me cae mal. Si tu quieres cambiamos ideas, vos me hablás de HP y yo te hablo de anime, jejeje. En cuanto a los Anime Adwars perdí,jejeje, pero me quedé conforme porque hubo quienes me votaron .

Te cuento, desde ya, que adoro los reviews laaaargos y que voy a leer tus fics de HP. He leído yo unos cuantos, obviamente de HHR y me han encantado, hay mucha gente que escribe bien bonito en Steff, pronto espérame que ya encontrarás un review mío en alguno de tus fics. BYES

**__**

Aome Higurashi: Pilika... calma, Len está enfermo, jejeje. ¿Qué te ha parecido esa visita? ¿Te das cuenta quién es? Aunque pienses una cosa, puede resultar algo totalmente distinto, ya lo verás... se vienen los celos para ti y muchísimos más para Len, sólo espera... La nube... fue sólo una expresión Aome... Uuf me fue bien en inglés!!! Me saqué un 9. Recibiste mi mail??? Al final, no me has respondido, espero tu mail pronto, pues me gustaría leer tu fic.

**__**

SAMMYASAKURA: Naaah... eso de Romeo y Julieta aburre mucho, porque el tema ya está muy tocado. Lo lamento Ka-chan, pero Len ya tiene enfermera, aunque no puedo decirte que estoy muy feliz con ello, jejeje. Ok, prometo lo de Yoh y Anna muy prontísimo, ya vas a ver. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic . Besos.

Eso es todo amigos!!!

JA NE!!

Suu-chan

Naitemo iiyo donna kanashimimo tsubasa ni kawarunosa sono mune de 


	12. Capitulo 12 al fin

"Cadenas de amor" Por Sumire-chan

**_Capítulo 12:_** _"Desconfías y no entiendes... me destrozas"_

_ADVERTENCIA:_ Hacia la última parte un poquito de lime, o sea un principio de relaciones sexuales. Así que ya están advertidos. Okas?

**_7 de marzo, Fumbari_**

- ¡¿Quién eres tu?! - gritó inmediatamente Pilika - ¡¿Y qué haces abrazando a mi Len?

La muchacha soltó a Tao y se inclinó para mirar a la peliazulada, sus ojos verdes intensos la miraban con evidente odio, se quitó el cabello rubio de los ojos y se acercó con ambas manos en al cintura.

- ¿ TU Len?

- Eso no te importa, ¿Quién eres?

- Jihei, ¿y tu niña?

- Primero no soy una niña y mi nombre es Pilika. - se volteó a ver a su novio que seguía como en shock frente a la puerta - ¿Quién es esta... señorita?

- Pilika, Jihei es la hija menor de mi doctora. A propósito, ¿Dónde está ella?

- ¡¡Madre!!

Con ese gritito suave corrió hacia fuera y al cabo de unos minutos regresó cargando unas maletas, seguida de una mujer grande vestida con un pantalón blanco y una remera rosa suave, y el cabello recogido en un moño tras la nuca. Se empujó los lentes con un dedo y le sonrió a Len Tao.

- ¡Len! ¿Cómo estás? Veo que el regreso a Japón te hizo muy bien como esperabas. Pero mira que carita... si estás perfecto.

- Eh... gracias. Jumei, Jihei, esta es Pilika, mi novia, les hablé de ella.

- ¡Oh si lo recuerdo! - dijo Jihei soltando una risa amplia - Ven Pilika, hablemos, creo que fui muy grosera, pero Len es uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, lo extrañé mucho ahora que se fue de China. ¿Dónde dormiré?

- Te llevaré al cuarto. - alzó un par de maletas y la condujo al cuarto que compartiría con su madre.

La mente de la joven ainu estaba procesando las cosas. Así que una amiga de la infancia... él no le había contado nada. Bueno, ni que ella le contara sobre todos los amigos que había tenido, así que no era algo que tuviese que reclamar.

- Pilika, ¿Hace cuánto que estás de novia con Len?

- hace unos tres meses.

- No quieres hablar, ¿verdad?

- Estoy un poco cansada ahora, discúlpame.

Luego se arrepintió porque Jihei se sentó en el sillón junto a Len mientras su madre se familiarizaba con Anna y los demás, y no dejaba de golpearle suavemente y de sonreírle tan ampliamente. La miró bien, sentada en la penumbra de la escalera, luego se levantó y se fue a la azotea, a pensar más tranquila en las cosas. La verdad es que esa muchachita era muy bonita comparada con ella, estaba mucho más desarrollada y la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña.

Suspiró.

Su autoestima era tan frágil... De pronto escuchó unos pasos y vió la silueta de Midori acercarse a ella, se sentó a su lado en sumo silencio, escuchando la melodía de los grillos y sintiendo la brisa que se colaba entre sus cabellos.

- ¿Escuchas? - dijo finalmente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El viento está murmurando... está hablando.

- No escucho nada.

- Bueno, tienes que escuchar con mucha atención. Si prestas la suficiente, puedes oír como te trae la respuesta a todas las preguntas que estás buscando.

Uy... si eso le pasara realmente su vida sería mucho más fácil. ¿se morirá Len? El viento se entrelazaba con las finas hebras de su cabello azul y las saboreaba a su gusto y placer. ¿Ella sería feliz con él? ¿Esa mujer significaba algo para Tao?

- Estás celosa. Y es normal, claro. Pero tendrías que poder sentirte segura de que él te quiere solo a ti.

- Querría sentirme segura... pero... ¡¿Cómo?! Si él está tan cambiado... es tan probable que se esté olvidando de mí.

- Tienes miedo, Pilika.

- No quiero que me abandone.

Miró hacia las estrellas y las lágrimas se deslizaron hacia sus mejillas dejando un río cristalino y salado, Midori la rodeó con los brazos y se sintió muy protegida.

- Pilika... yo..

Era Len. Ella se volteó y Midori se levantó y salió inmediatamente, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí? - preguntó el chino sentándose junto a ella. A pesar de su delgadez y su apariencia pequeña, seguía siendo más alto que ella, más grandote también. Lo que le daba a Pilika una gran sensación de confort y seguridad, su mirada se posó en el rostro sereno de Len y le dieron grandes deseos de acariciarlo, besarlo y decirle que le amaba.

- No quería molestar.

- Tu nunca molestas.

- Pensé que necesitabas hablar con Jihei. Ella me dijo que te extrañó mucho, supongo que debía de contarte muchas cosas y además... bueno... quería estar sola y pensar, no me apetecía estar sentada allí.

- Ella... no te agrada, ¿verdad?

- Sinceramente hay algo en ella que me... inquieta. Pero no debes darme importancia, es una tontería. Son celos, como me dijo Midori.

- ¿Celos? Tonta, no deberías sentir celos de nadie - la atrajo hacia él y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la muchachita, el repentino frío que había sentido se esfumó y se sintieron ambos profundamente cobijados - Tu eres única para mí, no te cambiaría por nada, yo te amo. Enfermo o no te voy a seguir amando. Ay, Pilika, soy un idiota, debí saber que Jihei venía, no debí llamarla.

- No... está bien. La madre es tu médico, tiene que atenderte. Yo no debo darle importancia, mejor.. tu no me escuches, estoy diciendo boberías.

Él la atrajo mucho más.

- Nada, escúchame bien , nada de lo que tu dices son boberías, mi vida.

Pilika sonrió.

- Quisiera poder besarte - le dijo Len con evidente deseo - cuando mejore de mis lastimaduras en la boca prometo que no te dejaré respirar y te besaré hasta cansarme. Pero hasta entonces, me tendré que conformar con tu cuello y el resto de tu cuerpo.

- ¡Len!

- Je, Je, Pilika, no sabes cuanto te necesito.

- Yo también te necesito - susurró con tristeza.

- Te estoy haciendo sufrir, me pregunto, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día? Soy tan egoísta.

- ¿Egoísta?

- Sí, por querer estar contigo y no separarte de mí te estoy haciendo daño. Eres tan bella - le acarició los cabellos - y tan buena, tan joven y pequeña que podrías estar con el tipo que quisieras, serías feliz y no estarías como ahora, esperando a que el hombre con el que estás se muera o no. Me parece tan egoísta.

- ¡Len! Ya hablamos de eso... no estoy contigo, no es solo eso. Te pertenezco y tu me perteneces, ¿de acuerdo? No vuelvas a sentirte así ni a pensar en que yo querría estar con cualquiera, yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Te amo mucho, ¿sabes?

- Yo también... yo también te amo mucho mi pequeña.

Se besaron suavemente y aunque parecía un beso superficial pues sus bocas no se sentían a pleno era tan profundamente lleno de sentimientos que se podrían haber sentido agotados.

- Escucha... No vuelvas a decirme pequeña, chinito - hizo un mohín de disgusto muy gracioso que hizo que Tao soltara una risita.

- ¿Chinito? Has estado mucho tiempo con tu hermano, mi hermosa.

- mmm.. ¿Y tu? ¿Con quién has estado que ahora comienzas a decirme cosas tan dulces? ¿mmm? ¿Quién te contagió esa manera de hablar?

- No sé, pero creo que estoy descubriendo otra faceta de mi que no conocía.

- Pues... ¿te gusta?

- Sí, me gusta.

Len la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó el cuello con cariño. Dios, ¡Cuánto amaba a esa niña de cabellos azulados! Niña... no había nada de niña en esa muchacha, era toda una mujer que le pertenecía desde los pensamientos hasta la última partecita de piel de los pies. Que vivía para él porque le amaba, porque no quería separarse de su lado. ¿Porqué tenía que ser todo tan cruel?

La doctora le había dicho que lo encontraba mucho mejor, pero que esos ataques de tos con sangrado le estaban preocupando, así que le había dicho que comenzarían con nuevos análisis mientras esperaban que el equipo llegase, lo había encargado en un laboratorio de Tokio. También tendría que hacer pruebas de resistencia física para ver cómo reaccionaba su organismo y comenzar una nueva dieta. Se veía tan pequeño y débil, él mismo odiaba su apariencia, no parecía un hombre, tenía la piel muy pálida, con ojeras y sus ojos dorados parecían un poco más opacos. Y junto a Pilika le parecía que no daba la sensación que él le quería transmitir, le parecía que no la hacía sentir lo suficientemente segura.

- ¿Len? Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada, estoy bien. Dime, ¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?

- Sólo charlábamos, Midori es un sujeto muy sobreprotector y tiene muchas esperanzas, dice la palabra justa en el momento justo, por eso es agradable charlar con él.

- ¿lo quieres?

- ¡¡Por supuesto!! – Len palideció – lo quiero como la quiero a Anna, a Tamao a Yoh y a los demás... – volvió a respirar – bueno, en realidad – ahí le faltaba nuevamente el aire – lo quiero más, es mi mejor amigo, diría yo.

- ¿Y él?

- Supongo que para él es igual, nunca hemos hablado de eso.

- Pilika, yo no quiero que estés tanto con él. No me agrada ese sujeto, la forma en que te mira... no creo aconsejable que...

- ¿Len? ¿Te escuchas el planteo que me estás haciendo? No vas a prohibirme nada.

- Yo...

- ¡Escúchame ahora! Midori es mi amigo, y yo lo quiero como tal, nadie va a lograr que me separe de él, si no tengo un motivo lo suficientemente valioso, después de todo, nada es para siempre. Pero ahora bien, tu no puedes venir y decirme que no te gusta que esté con él, ¿acaso yo te planteé algo con respecto a Jihei?.

- No pero...

- Entonces cierra la boca y no hagas tonterías.

Len se sintió mal, bajó el rostro apenado, sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Pero había sentido unos celos horribles cuando la vió con Midori, y luego cuando él pasó por su lado, le había dedicado una mirada de satisfacción... ¡Aunque eso no tuviera nada que ver! No podía mezclar las cosas, si bien Midori no le caía bien él no interferiría en la relación de Pilika con el muchacho. De pronto sintió un beso en la mejilla, pensando que seria Pilika arrastró a la persona hacia sí, pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta que no era ella.

Jihei se reía estrepitosamente.

- ¿desde cuando demuestras tanto cariño Len?

- Uh, disculpa, Jihei te confundí. No me siento bien, creo que voy a dormir un poco.

Y la dejó ahí sentada.

------------------------------

En la habitación de la pelirosada mientras tanto, Horo Horo y ella estaban recostados en la cama, él tenía su cabeza en su vientre liso y ella respiraba suavemente.

- Te amo mucho Tamao – soltó él de pronto.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- No sé, pensé que tenía que decírtelo.

- Yo también te amo, Horo. Sabes, soy muy feliz y todo, pero tengo esa horrible sensación de que todo va a cambiar en cualquier momento.

Horo levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Un poco... es esa sensación... no puedo explicártelo pero no es muy agradable que digamos.

Él asintió y se acercó a besarla, luego acarició su pancita.

- Sabes, hoy te miraba, creo que serías una perfecta madre Tamao.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Sí.

- Bueno a mí me parece que tu serías un buen padre. – dijo sonriendo, la idea le parecía tan bonita, intensa.

- Puede que tu digas... pero yo no me sentiría en forma o... ¿Cómo se dice?

- ¿Preparado? – preguntó con un miedo interior y sintió de pronto escalofríos.

- Si. No me sentiría preparado para ser padre.

- Pero si yo..

- No hablemos de esto, ¿Quieres?

Ella asintió tímidamente. El se acercó a besarle con mucha más intensidad que antes, mientras una de sus manos recorría su vientre y subía hasta la altura de sus pechos, rozaba sus pezones con suavidad y le hacía estremecer. Ella supo entonces que no iba a dormir esa noche y se relajó quedando totalmente debajo de Horo.

Este la miró extasiado y sonrió volviendo a besarla... No, no dormiría esa noche.

-------------------------

Pilika estaba recostada en su futon, ¡se sentía tan estúpida! Sin poder conciliar el sueño se levantó, se puso una bata y bajando las escaleras salió al jardín. Extrañaba Hokkaido. Acababa de descubrir que en ese momento la mejor solución a su problema hubiese sido una salida por los campos cubiertos de nieve. Admirando la frescura de la naturaleza y soñando que se cumplían los deseos de ella y de su hermano, que todo lo que ella anhelaba llegaba y se convertía en una mujer muy feliz. Sonrió con tristeza.

Suspiró.

Entonces escuchó unos pasos que le hicieron albergar una extraña esperanza de que fuera Len quien apareciera pero en cambio fue Midori el que asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estoy descompuesta – murmuró ella llevándose una mano a la boca.

El muchacho la sostuvo y la guió para que terminara vaciando su estómago en un balde, mientras él le sostenía amablemente el cabello.

- Me ha caído mal la comida – comentó ella.

- Pilika, bueno, creo que no debería meterme. Te he visto muy pálido estos días pero incluso comes menos... bah... quizás son sólo tonterías mías, pero... ¿has ido al médico? Sabes... podrías estar embarazada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó una voz en el marco de la cocina. Y esa voz pertenecía obviamente a Len, porque era la persona menos indicada para aparecer en ese momento y eso, siempre sucede. – Tu... ¿Qué has hecho?

Ella le miró y luego volteó hacia Midori, frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de hablar cuando volvió a vomitar. Lentamente se fue sintiendo mejor y fue ella misma quien cortó el tenso silencio.

- Len, ¿Qué piensas de mí?

- Yo no pienso nada... sólo escuché que...

- ¡¡¡Callate!!! No quiero escuchar más. ¡Y tu! ¡Eres mi amigo! Sabes perfectamente que Len y yo no podemos tener relaciones, ¡¿Acaso piensas que me puedo haber acostado con cualquiera?!

- Pilika yo...

- No, Midori, no tengo ganas de escucharte, ¡ni a ti tampoco! Ambos son unos idiotas, y veo que estoy realmente sola. Quiero que ambos me dejen en paz, ¡sólo olvídense de mí! – gritó subiendo las escaleras y entrando en su cuarto.

Len miró a Midori y bajó la cabeza.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo el muchacho de ojos marrones – no debí hacer ese comentario.

- Pero también lo fue mía. Jamás debí desconfiar de ella. Sólo que... Asht, he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

- Te has alejado por tu propia voluntad, ¿Sabes?

- Lo sé.

- Y voy a aprovecharlo.

El chino se asombró de esa confesión y miró al que apenas conocía.

- Yo la quiero y la quiero de verdad, y puedo darle muchas cosas que tu no. Me valdré de lo que pueda y la conquistaré, la haré feliz. No voy a amenazarte, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca pero lucharé por ella, Len Tao.

- ¡Y no dudes que yo también lo haré!

Tao miró de reojo al sujeto que abandonó la cocina, pensó que estaba comenzando una especie de competencia y se aborreció por tomar así el amor de Pilika. También entendió que era un imbécil por haber dicho lo que dijo pero ya lo arreglaría y lucharía por el amor de la ainu, aunque sabía, que sólo le pertenecía a él. Al menos lucharía para recuperarla y evitar que ese sujeto se saliera con la suya.

Un ataque de tos le sacó de sus pensamientos y sacó su pañuelo blanco liberando secreciones, sangre...

¿La muerte se lo llevaría antes? Sacudió la cabeza, también pelearía contra ella, pero necesitaba ayuda y vino a su mente Jihei, ella era mujer y podría ayudarlo a recuperar a su mujer. Eso sería espectacular. Recordó entonces que la semana siguiente comenzaría con los estudios y con la nueva medicina, debía apurarse, para ese tiempo, estaría muy débil. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo...

**_FIN DEL CAPI 12_**

Un especie de interludio para los siguientes caps. Que serán más largos y más complicados, se han lanzado Midori y Len a la carrera, ¿Qué querrá Midori con Pilika? ¿Será amor? ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Arruinará las cosas Len pidiéndole ayuda a Jihei? ¿O ella será buena amiga y le ayudará? Comienzan los análisis, difíciles para Tao, pues le ponen más débil hasta para dejarlo en cama por dias, al borde de la muerte, ¿Eso hará recapacitar a Pilika? ¿Y ella qué? ¿Habrá engañado a Len y estará embarazada? ¡¡Pero ella le ama!! No lo sabemos en realidad, quizás hasta piense que Midori es mejor partido que un minusválido como Len o al revés... quizás ame tanto a Len que crea en él y se dé cuenta de las oscuras intenciones del otro muchacho.

Y todo esto conforman más y más dudas que resolveremos en los próximos capítulos más muchas intrigas más.

Ahora, los reviews:

**c-erika:** noo, no quiero saber qué hará este muchacho, hasta miedo me da, lamentablemente la chica no se equivocó de casa. Tu que dices..? ayudará a Len? Mm... no sabemos. En fin, ya veremos que pasa, porque realmente tampoco sé. Jajajaj, no es mentira.

**Steffy Potter:** gracias por el gran review Steffy, prometo leer tu fic en cuanto tenga tiempo. Y aunque tengo un cyber no tengo muy disponible el fic y tengo que escribir a mano por lo que voy a todos lados con un cuaderno que está tapizado de fotos de distintos animes pero que en la tapa tiene una gran foto de Liserg, Horo, Len e Yoh. Todo el mundo me ve con ese cuaderno y una lapicera. . Prometo actualizar con mas frecuencia o por lo menos intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias.

**AomeHigurashi:** bueno amigui, ha pasado el tiempo mil disculpas. Escuchame espero que tus amigas me dejen reviews, okas? Diles que lean y manden comentarios, aunque sea a mi mail. Aome me encanto tu review, y ya verás Pilika que esto recien comienza a complicarse.

**TsukiPilikaAthy:**mi querida Tsuki, bueeno todo se complica, esperemos que esto cambie, pero bueeh, es un fic un poco complicado. No llores por mi fic, amiga, sólo dejame lindos reviews como hasta ahora, ya sabes que me encantan. Y nos vemos en el MSN.

**ESME:** gracias por el dato, oye, sigo escribiendo, no te preocupes, me imagino que habrás pensado que abandoné el fic.

**Yoo: **ya veremos quien se casa, por lo pronto, ves que Len no se va a casar, él no quiere atar a Pilika a una vida junto a él, además ahora se han peleado pero Pilika ha reaccionado de una manera rara y no hemos tenido explicación de ellos, pronto la tendremos.

**Susume: **bueeee...

- NYA!!! Holaaaaa

- oneechan, no es momento, ¿no me ves que estoy contestando el review de Susume?

- ;; yo te había prometido ayudar-nya

- es tarde...

- BUAAAAAAAH-NYAAAA!

- Sht, ¡¡Callate!! Botan-nee tranquilízate, está bien puedes ayudar a contestar el review de Susume y Botan-nya.

- Siii-nya. Susume-nya, no llores por el fic de oneesan-nya, ella es muy tonta-nya, y ha hecho llorar a todo el mundo-nya. También-nya, ¡¡No molestes a Botan-nya!! Somos amigas .

- Tu eres amiga de todo el mundo. U En fin, ya sabes amiga, sigue escribiendo reviews que yo arreglaré a Katsu-chan, ya veremos que hacemos con esta chica, ¡de acuerdo?!

- ¡¡Yo también ayudaré-nya!!

- ¦lt;/p>

-

- Dios... Ahora me voooy los adoro a todos, nos vemos en el proximo cap!!  
- Chauu-nya!

- ¦lt;/p>

- ... U...

Nota: como verán hay dos Botan, mi hermanita y querida consciencia metiche es Botan-nee y mi amiga, hermanita de amiga, y hermanita mía algún día por el simple hecho de que existe el –nya es Botan-nya. ya hasta yo me hice bolas. Los quiero, chaus.

Suu-chan y Botan-nee.


	13. Capitulo 13

"Cadenas de amor" Por Sumire-chan 

**_Capítulo 13:_** _"Se complica, me muero... mi cuerpo... mi alma"_

Se despertó sudando frío, asustado, había tenido una asquerosa pesadilla que no se atrevía a intentar recordar con detalles. Se sentó y miró por la ventana y luego hacia la mesita de luz, eran las 4 de la mañana. Nuevamente noches de insomnio y eso le preocupaba. Cuando estaba a punto de caer enfermo solía tener mareos, fiebre y también insomnio, se ponía realmente mal. Miró manchas en su piel que no había visto antes, tosió sangre y descubrió horrorizado una abertura a la altura del estómago, muy pequeña, pero estaba infectada y sangraba. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasado! ¡Él era un shaman! ¡Un shaman poderoso! Quizás todo esto era una sueño, quizás pronto despertaría...

No. Era un shaman idiota si pensaba eso. Nada cambiaría al despertar por la mañana o con pellizcarse. Él... él estaba enfermo de verdad. Pensaba que ya lo había aceptado, pero era mentira, no lo había aceptado, era peor que antes, con tal de recuperar a Pilika estaba renegado de su enfermedad y eso no traería nada bueno.

Se levantó de la cama sabiendo que no volvería a dormir y también estando consciente de que no debía renegar de nada, se deprimió, él era sólo un enfermo...

Salió del cuarto y escuchó voces en el de Pilika y aunque confiaba en ella fue a ver de qué se trataba. Entró sigilosamente y se acercó a la cama donde ella dormía. Murmuraba...

- No le quiero – dijo entre sueños – No me olvides, no, no me dejes Len.

- Estoy aquí – susurró bajito y vio como ella se relajaba.

- ¿te quedarás conmigo?

- siempre – sonrió, acariciándole una mejilla.

Ella sonrió.

- te amo...

Len miró a la durmiente desde la puerta antes de abandonar definitivamente el cuarto, con una idea en la mente. Lucharía por ella y le pediría a Jihei que le ayudara.

--------.--------.----------.--------------.----------

La mañana lo encontró sentado en el comedor bebiendo su acostumbrado vaso de leche. Jihei, para su suerte, fue la primera en entrar en la cocina.

- Buenos días, Len – dijo ella tan radiante como siempre. Se preguntó como hacía para ser tan despreocupada - ¿Cómo has dormido?

- No lo he hecho.

- ¿Qué? – soltó con una mezcla de asombro y temor - ¿estás con insomnio?

Él asintió.

- mala...

- si, ya se. Mala señal. Pero al menos me pasa cerca de los análisis – hizo una pausa y tragó saliva – Jihei necesito pedirte un favor.

- si, claro dime.

- Yo amo a Pilika y le he hecho algo horrible, quizás suene egoísta, pero necesito que vuelva conmigo.

- ¿se han peleado?

- si... y por culpa mía.

- Entiendo. Yo no la conozco mucho... pero dime qué necesitas de mí.

- Ayuda con ella.

- Lo intentaré Len – se inclinó a besarle la mejilla y luego salió de la casa, despidiéndose alegre. Como ella era siempre. Él pensó en aquella Jihei tímida que había sufrido tanto y en lo amargada que estaba su madre.

Entonces vio la figura de Pilika bajar las escaleras y se le oprimió el pecho, salió también ella de la casa. Dios, le había arrebatado gran parte de su belleza y el egoísmo y la locura superior insistieron en culparlo a él, dejándolo satisfecho. Estaba pálida, ojerosa pero aún así se veía muy bella para él que era un miserable.

-------.---------.---------------.---------

Tamao despertó lentamente y se acurrucó contra Horo, su pecho era fuerte y le entregaba una paz inmensa. Su carita dulce era muy agradable para ser vista a la mañana, esos cachetes regordetes... Se sonrojó pensando que el resto de su cuerpo no era así. Acarició una mejilla y lo vio despertar.

- Hola – murmuró ella.

Él suspiró.

Tamao descubrió que luego de que hacían el amor el se volvía como un manso gatito y tenía la costumbre de suspirar al despertar.

- ¿cómo dormiste? – le preguntó ella.

- perfecto, como siempre que duermo contigo.

- Yo también.

- Tamao...

- ¿si?

- eres espectacular.

Ella se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pelos.

- Oye, ¿Porqué esa reacción? ¡Eres mi novia!

- No estoy acostumbrada a que alguien hable así de mi.

- Eso espero. Ey, auch, era una broma.

- Eso espero – sonrió besándole.

--------.----------------.---------------.-----------

Yoh despertó como no era su costumbre, bastante temprano, era un día un tanto frío pro aún así tenía que entrenar, como Anna se lo había mandado. Bien, ella muchas veces le ordenaba cosas pero él no podía negarse a ellas. Sin duda, su relación era muy extraña. Ellos dos habían decidido posponer su casamiento y había sido decisión de ambos por lo que el resto de las decisiones, de ahora en más, se tomarían así. Sin embargo, Anna se había salido con la suya y comprarían el vestido de novia.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió al jardín mientras Tamao le ofrecía llevarle el desayuno afuera. Anna aún dormía según la pelirrosada que luego que diera un par de vueltas, salió con la bandeja.

- ¿dónde están todos? La primera vez que madrugo y todos me ganan.

Tamao rió. Len quien estaba en el jardín se acercó a ellos.

- Horo Horo se está duchando. Pilika y la señorita Jihei salieron, la madre de ella también, dijo que vendría después del almuerzo. La señorita Anna duerme, Oki también y Manta salió a la empresa de su familia, volverá para el almuerzo. Chocolove aún no vuelve.

- Todos estan muy ocupados – sonrió Yoh – Len, ¿te pasa algo?

- No, ¿Por?

Yoh se encogió de hombros.

- Estos últimos días te vi más animado, pero hoy pareces deprimido.

- sí, puede ser – murmuró Tao.

- Lo que sea, disculpe que me meta, se va a mejorar pronto.

Len miró a Tamao y asintió, luego ella se marchó y los dejó solos. Yoh comenzó a entrenar y el inició dando vueltas a la casa.

Sin duda él amaba a Pilika más que a nada, había sido un acto inconsciente preguntar aquello, después de todo, si se le preguntaba ahora, él confiaba ciegamente en la hermosa ainu. Se sintió como un idiota, exactamente lo que era, ¡Jamás debió decir aquello! Él sabía que Pilika aún era virgen y que al estar ellos juntos jamás se había presentado la oportunidad de estar y luego él había caído enfermo. Bueno él había estado en china, pero se suponía que ella le había sido fiel. No, no se suponía, Pilika le había sido fiel.

Y él sólo había echado todo a perder.

Se sintió un poco agotado pero una vuelta más no le haría daño.

Quizás Midori tenía la culpa. Sacudió la cabeza y tropezó retomando la marcha, ¡el único culpable era él! Un perfecto idiota, sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y decidió entrar por atrás, Yoh no estaba en el jardín. Una bocanada de sangre obstruyó sus pulmones para luego amargarle la boca. Tosió en su pañuelo.

Y luego ya no supo más de sí...

------.------------------------.------

Pilika volvía de la clínica con un gesto de preocupación, había sentido una opresión en el pecho minutos después de abandonar el hospital. El medico le había dicho que estaba anémica, la había regañado por no comer lo suficiente. Claro, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Entró en Fumbari bastante tranquila.

- Tamao, ¿qué pasa? ¿a dónde vas con eso?

La muchacha de pelos rosas le entregó un recipiente con agua y paños de tela.

- Len está enfermo. La doctora viene para acá por favor hazte cargo.

- de acuerdo – murmuró ella sin haberse podido negar, aunque tampoco lo habría hecho.

Inmediatamente, Tamao entró en la cocina gritando algunas cosas y ella subió las escaleras al cuarto del shaman.

- tan frágil – pensó. Len se veía tan frágil recostando en esa cama, sudando. Entreabrió sus ojos y la miró. Luego corrió la cara, le dolía...

- siento no ser la enfermera que esperabas. Pero no había nadie más – dijo ella secamente y se acercó a colocar un paño de tela en su frente que ardía en fiebre.

Él le tomó la mano, temblaba y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Los ojos de Len se veían tan suplicantes, tan deseosos que le costó tragar saliva y mirarlo detenidamente.

- no... quería... que me vieras... así.

Ella no supo que contestar, asintió torpemente y se libró con suavidad de la mano de Len.

- Hoy fui a la clínica – dijo ella sin querer estar en silencio. Le acarició la mejilla –estoy un poco anémica, pero estaré bien. Yo creo... creo que tenemos que hablar y ahora no es el momento.

Entonces se escuchó un grito proveniente de abajo.

- voy a ver qué sucede – él tiró de su mano – ya regreso.

Bajó rapidísimo y entró en la cocina, Tamao lloraba a más no poder y la puerta del horno estaba abierta. Salía humo y olía a gas. Pilika se apresuró a correr a la muchacha, sacar una especie de torta y apagar el horno. Luego tiró de su amiga y la sentó en el jardín.

- ¡Por dios Tamao! ¡Deja de llorar! ¡¿Qué tienes! ¡¿Te quemaste! ¡Habla por Dios santo!

- ¡Se ha quemado! – chilló.

- ¡¿Qué!

- Se quemó... el pastel que iba a preparar.

Pilika la miró con asombro.

- ¿estás llorando por esta tontería?

Tamao lloró mas fuerte y su amiga suspiró entornando los ojos.

----------.-------------------.------------.------

Minutos después, Horo Horo e Yoh llegaron con la doctora y Pilika se pudo enterar donde había sufrido el ataque Len. También que Oki había salido en su búsqueda junto a Anna y que Manta estaría por llegar. Chocolove había salido temprano y aún no daba señales de vida.

A Horo Horo casi le da un infarto al saber del ataque de nervios de su novia, quien dormía bajo el efecto de una pastilla.

Para la hora de la comida, Pilika terminaba de arreglar el desastre hecho por Tamao (quien aún dormía) y Anna y Oki recién llegaban, acompañadas de Jihei a quien habían encontrado en el camino. Así, todos se sentaron a comer comida a domicilio, menos Len que continuaba mal y cada tanto era controlado por la joven china, para total descontento de Pilika.

- hermano... ¡Yo jamás la había!

- ¡¡Horo! – se escuchó.

El shaman corrió a verla. Tamao estaba en el baño, vomitando a más no poder, entonces Horo decidió que irían al médico, aunque tuviera que cargarla como bebe.

------------.----------------.--------------

Len despertó dos días después, con una ropa distinta con la que había ido a correr aquel día. Se sentía perdido, débil y bastante mareado. Notó marcas a la mitad de ambos brazos y el horror recorrió sus bellas facciones. Estaba claro que los análisis habían comenzado.

Se vistió y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras con una lentitud impropia de él, tenía miedo de caerse.

- ¡Len! – gritó Jihei asustada de verlo ya de pie. Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevo al comedor donde todos almorzaban "tranquilamente" Anna regañaba a Yoh, Horo comía vorazmente todo lo que Tamao servía, Chocolove hacía chistes malísimos y Pilika... ella estaba sentada entre Yoh y Tamao, con la cabeza gacha. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verle.

- buenas, buenas tiburón ¡recuperaste tus aletas! – bromeó Chocolove palmeando bruscamente la espalda de Len. Jihei le miró con desaprobación.

- ¡Niño, eres bobo! ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo le vas a golpear así?

- Bobo el atún. Niña, de ojos chicos – se tomó ambos lados y achinó los ojos sonriendo de una manera estúpida - ¿cómo haces para ver con los ojos así?

Todos le miraron con gruesas gotas de sudor resbalando de sus sienes, excepto la madre quien sólo soltó una risita suave.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!

- oh vamos dejen de pelear, ven a sentarte Jihei – sonó la voz de Anna.

Luego del almuerzo, Len se sentó en el sillón de la salita, Jihei le acompañó gustosa, pues ella amaba la compañía de su amigo. Mientras, el resto había vuelto a sus quehaceres; Horo Horo cuidaba de Tamao quien continuaba bastante nerviosa, así tampoco podía llevarla a la clínica, Anna le había recomendado un psicólogo pero él no quería eso, Tamao no estaba loca. Fausto vendría y se encargaría de ella pronto, entonces estaría bien.

- Horo – murmuró ella acariciándole la mano que rodeaba su cintura – no me gusta que te preocupes por mí, no me...

- shhh – dijo él en su oído – te amo, siempre me preocuparé por ti. Además tu también lo haces por mi.

- Así que sólo es una retribución – bromeó con una tímida sonrisita.

- mmm... pensándolo así, si.

- ¡Oye! – pero él la cayó con un beso suave. Así eran los besos de Tamao, llevaban prendidos su inocencia y dulzura que tenía al ser niña. Esa calidez... de la que él se había enamorado.

------.----------.------------.-------

Yoh había salido con Anna a ver el vestido. En realidad, ella lo encargaría pues no quería que él lo conociera, parte por sorpresa, y otra parte por tradición.

Así, estaba sentado en un bar aguardando el regreso de Anna quién había entrado en una gran tienda de novias. El estaba muy tranquilo tomando un delicioso jugo de naranjas cuando decidió que era suficiente de espera y que por lo menos caminaría un poco por el centro comercial. Miraba una vidriera cuando alguien le chocó casi volteándolo, luego llegó una muchacha corriendo y gritando...

**-----.----.---.----.----. _Fin del capítulo 13 _.----.----.---.----.-----**

Al fin he vuelto, realmente perdonen la tardanza los quiero mucho, gracias por todo el apoyo, por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus mails en los reviews, así puedo contestarlos, ya vimos que con la nueva disposición no se puede hacer aquí. Así que... espero seguir teniendo su apoyo. Y gracias por su paciencia, realmente no quería tardarme tanto, pero ya saben lo que es el colegio, ¿no? Muchas gracias

Besos

Sumire-chan


	14. Capítulo 14 ¡perdon!

"Cadenas de amor" Por Sumire-chan 

**_Capítulo 14:_** _"La gata y sus uñas"_

- ¡Deténgalo¡¡Me ha robado!

Antes que él viera de cerca de la jovencita, salió corriendo tras el sujeto.

- ¡Policía detenedlo¡¡me ha robado! – gritaba la joven a sus espaldas

Cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido de vista al sujeto se detuvo tomando el aire que le faltaba mientras pensaba en lo desgraciados que eran esos carteristas. Entonces sintió como alguien lo empujaba hacia abajo y le golpeaba la nariz contra el suelo. Unos policías le doblaron las muñecas y lo arrastraron mientras lo acusaban de robarle a la muchacha; bajaron las escaleras llevándolo a una parte dispuesta para la seguridad del lugar. Finalmente entraron a un cuarto en penumbras.

- Disculpe, no entiendo que pasa – dijo él muy calmado.

- Entonces ¿porqué corriste cuando la señorita gritaba?

- El hombre que le había robado chocó conmigo y yo lo perseguí.

- Eso dicen todos... ¡Oh! Ahí está la muchachita.

Yoh volteó a verla entonces, era muy bonita, ojos marrones brillantes, cabello negro azabache, sonrisa suave pero preocupada.

- Oh no¡el no es mi ladrón! – dijo ella.

- pero...

- ¡El sujeto que robó mi bolso era muy distinto! Él salió tras el ladrón pero gracias a ustedes se ha escapado – comentó molesta.

Yoh sonrió.

- Mil disculpas, señor – le decían los guardias minutos después. Él y la muchachita salieron de la oficina y ella soltó una risita.

- creo que no suelen cometer muchos errores de este tipo.

Ella e Yoh se detuvieron en la escalera al piso donde Anna esperaba al shaman.

- Lamento la equivocación, eh... tu.

- Yoh Asakura, mucho gusto.

- Igualmente, yo soy Mei Yiang.

Al escuchar el nombre Yoh entendió un poco más el porqué de la apariencia y el acento de la chica.

- Nací en Japón pero mis padres son de Hong Kong. Llegué ayer al país y sinceramente no tengo a donde quedarme, pensé en comprarme ropa y ya ves lo que pasó – terminó ella con un gesto de resignación.

- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó él un poco mareado por la capacidad de ella para decir tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- Se quedaron en china.

- Supongo que a Anna no le importará – murmuró para sí mismo – Oye, Mei, creo que...

------------------

Mientras tanto, Anna estaba enojada, Yoh prácticamente la había abandonado allí, bueno, ella era una mujer muy independiente y no necesitaba de él para muchas cosas. ¿A quien quería engañar? A sí misma, quizás serviría. Tomó la caja con el vestido de novia, muy sencillo, muy económico, que ella e Yoh habían comprado con sus ahorros; y salió de la tienda. También del centro comercial, tomó un taxi y volvió a la pensión.

Al entrar encontró a Pilika limpiando la sala. Tenía los ojos hinchados y no se había percatado de su llegada, pues parecía demasiado inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Se le acercó y la peliazul se sobresaltó.

- No te vi llegar – murmuró con una voz que no parecía realmente de ella.

- Sí, me dio cuenta. Ya quita esa cara... nadie te querrá así.

Pilika bajó el rostro y la itako se arrepintió de su sinceridad.

- bueno, niña, ya basta, dime lo que pasa.

- Sabes lo amo, más que nunca, pero él... me aleja y no puedo contra él, no sé si tengo tantas fuerzas.

- entiendo – murmuró – pero si realmente amas a Len deberás conseguir esas fuerzas.

Ella sonrió.

- no quiero hablar más de esto. ¿cómo te fue con el vestido?

- Ya lo compré.

- ¿e Yoh donde está?

- El muy idiota me dejó en el centro comercial.

Pilika se asombró.

- Bueno, ya vendrá... ¿te gustaría que tomemos un té?

- está bien.

La peliazul se marchó a la cocina reteniendo la idea de que no tenía esa paciencia para lograr reunir las fuerzas que necesitaba para aceptar a Len. Se apoyó en una pared limpia y cerró los ojos. Antes, por un momento, pensó haber encontrado la más sincera felicidad, pero estaba claro que no todo podía ser de color rosa y siempre encontraría momentos tristes que vivir. Está bien, ella no quería vivirlos pero era inevitable. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla amargamente luego otra y otra más. Pronto lloraba sin consuelo.

Fue Midori quien entró entonces y al verla así prácticamente corrió a abrazarla.

- Ya no quiero llorar más – murmuró entre sus brazos – duele mucho y es agotador.

- Entonces permítete ser feliz.

- pero¿cómo?

- No te va a gustar la respuesta.

- No.. pero creo que quiero escucharla.

- Masoquista¿eh?

Ella sonrió.

- Ya dime.

- Olvídate de len.

- No puedo, Len... es... es tan... ¡Está tan metido en mi corazón?

- Mejor sólo tienes que sacarlo de ahí.

- Como si fuera tan sencillo.

- Si te lo propones lo sería.

- Midori tu no entiendes.

- Claro que si - se puso más serio y le miró directo a los ojos azules – te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Permíteme ayudarte a quitar a Tao de ahí, déjame... no quiero decir reemplazarlo, pero por lo menos ocupar un lugar a mi manera, llenar los espacios ristes.

- Midori...

- No tienes que contestarme así. Precisamente tengo unos asuntos fueras de la pensión, volveré en...

- Ve...

El se inclinó a besarle la mejilla y ella se quedó solita allí mirando el piso de azulejos de la cocina, escuchando sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué vas a contestarle? – preguntó alguien.

- Jihei – soltó – No sé.

- Te haces la inocente, la sufrida¿Porqué eres tan patética?

- ¿Qué? Ya veo... – sonrió – el gato enseña las uñas.

- Al menos yo soy tal como soy. Tu, en cambio, eres una débil, una cobarde.

- No me insultes, no te he dado esa confianza.

Era muy obvio que a ainu ya estaba enfadada, pero a la joven china no le daba miedo.

- Tu no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada.

- ¡Y tu a juzgarme¡Acabas de llegar!

- Me bastó para conocerte.

- Ya deja de incordiarme. Si es por Len por el que peleas, quédatelo¿Quieres que asuma mi derrota? De acuerdo, perdí.

- No mereces a Len.

- No, no lo merezco, por eso mismo me dí por vencida.

- Yo lo haré feliz.

- ¡Bien¡Es tu problema¡No me importa!

Pilika salió de la cocina sin preparar el té, y se marchó de la casa, con los ojos llorosos pero no iba a llorar, sólo quería caminar, alejarse de la pensión, de midori, de Jihei y de Len...

Fin del capítulo 

Perdonen por favor toda la tardanza, es que el colegio me dejó prácticamente muerta, ahora estoy en la Universidad y estoy tratando de adelantar todos los capítulos para cuando más adelante me apriete más el tiempo poder seguir subiendo. Aunque no creo que quede mucho del fic, espero que les siga gustando y me dejen sus hermosos reviews.

Y ante todo muchísimas gracias a: Naxa, a Pilika de Tao Asakura y a Fernanda. las adoro, se han pasado con los reviews, y me alegra saber que aún apoyan el fic.

Besos

La de siempre...

Sumire-chan


	15. Capitulo 15

"Cadenas de amor" Por Sumire-chan 

**_Capítulo 15:_** _"adiós Fumbari"_

Días después del encontronazo de Pilika y Jihei; Len cayó definitivamente en un pozo profundo, en uno de sus más terribles cuadros, que lo dejó postrado en la cama prácticamente inconsciente.

Era sometido a diferentes medicamentos y todo el mundo se veía muy preocupado porque, a pesar de que le habían aplicado muchos tipos de tratamientos él no salía del estado de "coma" en el que estaba. No hablaba apenas. No abría los ojos. Y cuando la hacía, parecía estar totalmente sumido en un estado de delirio.

Jumei se veía preocupada. Y ya había dado lo que sería un pronóstico, si Len no mejoraba tendrían volverían a China. Se había puesto en contactos con médicos allá y estaban preparando las intervenciones a las que el chino sería sometido.

Ese día, Jihei entró en el cuarto de Len muy lentamente. Había pasado una mala noche. Ella le había prometido a su "amigo" que le ayudaría con Pilika. Sin embargo, presentía que sólo había empeorado las cosas para ellos.

Abajo la casa era un desastre, Anna había discutido con Yoh pero aún así seguían las personas entrando y saliendo de la casa preparando la gran boda de los jóvenes. El salón, obviamente, como todos sabían, ya estaba listo. Pero la comida y las demás decoraciones extras iban llegando a Fumbari. Por no decir el vestido, que estaba ya colgado en la habitación de la itako.

La discusión no había sido grande ni estrambótica, pero todos se habían enterado.

Miró al que dormía congestionadamente en el futón y le tocó la frente. Estaba hirviendo.

Él abrió lentamente los ojos ante su contacto, su mirada dorada lucía vidriosa y confusa pero ella no podía dejar de alegrarse de que por fin mirara a su alrededor y notara que el tiempo transcurría sin él. Anna e Yoh habían prometido retrasar la fecha hasta que Len estuviese listo para ponerse su traje.

- ¿Pilika? – le escuchó susurrar y toda su felicidad, se vino abajo.

- Sí – le dijo ella sonriendo. No quería desilusionarlo, no le costaba nada hacerle creer esa pequeña mentirita. Además...

- Por favor... acuéstate aquí conmigo... te necesito – decía él con la voz temblorosa. – te ves... rara...

Era obvio que él no la reconocía como Pilika. Sin embargo, luego de titubear sobre lo correcto, se metió con él en la cama y sintió como él la rodeaba con los brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su firme pecho y suspiró.

Hacia no mucho tiempo que su madre había averiguado que la enfermedad de Len no era contagiosa y eso la aliviaba. Aunque habría querido que él se enterara, estaba seguro que no tardaría en correr a los brazos de Pilika. Por eso, no le había dicho nada. Y le había rogado a Jumei que tampoco lo dijera. Esta, tontamente, no entendía la complejidad de lo que su hija le pedía, por eso accedió.

Los brazos del chino y su aroma masculino la llevaban al séptimo cielo, la hacían sentir mujer. Ella sabía que eso que estaba haciendo no era correcto, ni justo para el chino pero... no podía evitarlo. Estaba enamorada de él. ¡Desde mucho antes que Pilika! Ella lo había conocido antes...

Pero el chino no la amaba. Y le costaba demasiado reconocerlo.

Además Pilika no lo merecía, era demasiado torpe, ingenua y temerosa. No contaba con el valor necesario para afrontar las cosas junto a Len.

Se acurrucó más contra su pecho, podía sentir su aliento cálido y su corazón latiendo con debilidad. Vio que la puerta se abría y supo quien era por las hebras azules que caían sobre sus hombros y no pudo evitarlo. Soltó un gemido suave.

- Oh, Len... gracias, yo te amo... – le decía ella.

La figura casi dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba al sentir ese temblor en su cuerpo. La apoyó en el suelo y salió bruscamente del cuarto mirándose las manos, le temblaban peligrosamente. Cerró la distancia hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer contra la puerta mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

- Está con ella... – susurró – y es mi culpa, pero esta con ella. ¡Oh dios mio!

Quizás lo mejor era eso. Y ella tenía que alejarse para poder soportarlo. Len ya tenía quien la cuidara, le protegiera y le amara. Alguien que lo hiciera feliz. No tenía ningún sentido que su molesta presencia permaneciera en esa casa. Aún cuando Len pronto se iría a China.

A los minutos se puso de pie y se dejó caer en la cama. Necesitaba dormir, le dolían los ojos hinchados y el corazón... ardía una llama. Sin embargo, ella sólo deseaba extinguirla.

------

Pilika no salió del cuarto al día siguiente, aún cuando su hermano estuvo dos horas golpeando su puerta y alegando que había algo importante que tenía que decirle. Ella quería verlo, pero sabía que su decisión ya estaba tomada y que si veía el rostro de Horo todo se iría hacia atrás.

Estaba abandonando todo. Un futuro. Su carrera. Su destino. Sus decisiones. Al hombre que amaba. ¡Su familia! Fumbari era todo lo que le quedaba, y esas personas eran el motor que había movido su mundo en esos últimos años. No tenía caso.

Por la noche, ella supo, Len abandonó la pensión. Siendo transportado en una camilla, agitado, complicado. Lo llevarían nuevamente a China. Un helicóptero de la familia había llegado en su búsqueda. Aún cuando no fuese el hijo más atento del mundo, sus padres se preocupaban por él. Hasta lo que ella sabía, su madre manejaba ese tipo de cosas. En Tao.

Horas después, por la madrugada, el viento se agitaba y la lluvia amenazaba entrar a la casa. Pilika salió finalmente del cuarto con un bolso al hombro y un montón de recuerdos y cicatrices en el corazón, el amor no es fácil de llevar consigo, ni se construye de a uno... pero muchos menos el amor permite sacar bandera blanca ante las pruebas difíciles al paso.

Sin embargo, Pilika no era capaz de enfrentar a Jihei si ella se sentía capaz de hacer feliz a Len. Ella tenía sus razones para comportarse como fuera.

Y dejaba todo atrás. Con todo el amor del mundo que tenía en su corazón y donde llevaba tatuado un solo nombre.

Lo había esperado.

Amado.

Le había sido fiel.

Pero su corazón no era invencible. Quizás luego el lucharía por ella... tenía que al menos dejarse vencer para recuperar fuerzas luego.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio pero se quedó al pie de ellas, con los ojos llorando tratando de retener sus recuerdos. Le había dejado una nota a Horo y esperara que antes de querer matarla terminara de leerla y decidiera no ir tras ella. Necesitaba un tiempo para poder recuperar lo que era la valentía. Ella no era un shaman. Ella no tenía el orgullo de un Tao. No era como Len.

Y también debía asumirlo.

- ¿a dónde vas? – dijo una voz.

Ella volteó y sonrió suavemente.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Es un sí...

Fin del Capitulo 15 

¡¡¡Es cortísimo! Y estoy segura que quieren matarme, se termina el fic... supongo que quedarán dos o tres caps. Y se termina. Así que esperen que los próximos sean capítulos más largos. Yo también lo espero. Prometo ponerme a escribir. Ya tengo el siguiente totalmente ideado y me falta agregarle algunas cositas a mis notas pero no creo que eso tarde mucho.

Por eso espero muchos reviews de sus partes, soy injusta si... me he tardado mucho y encima pido reviews, pero es que me llenan de alegría y prometo responderlos. Vía reply a los que tienen cuenta y a los demás les mandaré un mail si me dejan el suyo. Bueno, seguramente no tardaré mucho la próxima vez. Agradecimientos como siempre hay, asi que: c-erika (amiga nunca me abandonas!), Sayuri Hisuka y mayickstter (jajaja, me encanta tu review) Midori... mmm... lo veremos en el próximo cap.

Ahora los abandono de verdad...

Los quiero.

¡Adiosin!


	16. Capitulo 16

"Cadenas de amor" Por Sumire-chan 

**_Capítulo 16:_** _"Huyendo..."_

Yoh, así con su cabello castaño alborotado, sus manías con las naranjas y los audífonos (si, aún esos) demasiados grandes, era un hombre increíblemente bueno. Capaz de aguantar silenciosamente todos los regaños de Anna y luego pedirle perdón con una sonrisita totalmente suya.

En su bondad, había permitido que Mei, la muchacha del encontronazo en el centro comercial, se quedara a vivir en Fumbari por cierta cantidad de tiempo hasta que encontrara un lugar mejor donde vivir. Eso no tardaría mucho. Y la rubia itako estuvo de acuerdo, por una modesta suma de dinero la jovencita viviría en su residencia. ¿Porqué habría de molestarse?

Eso hablaba bien de él. Su bondad. Una belleza de hombre.

Cuando él regresó del centro comercial esa vez ella le apuntaba con todo objeto filoso que tenía a su alcance. Incluyendo el cuchillo de mantequilla con el que Manta se disponía a desayunar. Luego, de alguna forma terminó perdonándolo pero lo obligó a entrenar extra por dos semanas.

Así, siendo el último día de entrenamiento, Horo lo acompañaba corriendo por el patio siendo vigilados, muy de cerca, por el joven Manta. Quien leía unos libros de la Universidad.

- Toma – dijo una voz mientras le ofrecía un vaso.

Ah... limonada. Ya estaba muriéndose de calor.

- Vaya que tenías sed – dijo Oki con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Cuándo dejarás de estudiar?

- ¿Tu propones algo mejor?

- ¡Por supuesto! Vamos, Manta, que esta chica linda te sacará a dar una vuelta.

- Vaya... y ahora soy un perro.

Ella rió y lo obligó a dejar los libros mientras lo arrastraba hacia la salida del jardín.

Yoh y Horo reían estrepitosamente ante la escena. Eran comunes ya esas salidas entre Manta y Oki, se llevaban muy bien y no tardaría mucho hasta que los vieran entrar de la mano. Eso, claro, si el enano se animaba de una vez.

- ¡Hola Yoh! – saludó una vocecita femenina, se trataba de Mei - ¿podemos hablar?

- claro.

Horo siguió corriendo solo un rato más hasta que recordó que tenían cita con el médico. Tamao no se salvaría. Corriendo aún más comenzó su búsqueda, su cacería. ¿Su presa? Una hermosa pelirosada de sonrisa amable y ternura en la voz. Ah... El amor...

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yoh al fin en la salita de la pensión

- Verás... ¡he encontrado departamento y un trabajo!

- Eso es fantástico.

- Sí, creo que lo es – dijo con voz triste

- Pero no pareces...

- ¿Feliz? Mmm... no tanto como debería.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado bueno. ¡Demasiado con letras mayúsculas!

- ¡Es que tu me gustas mucho Yoh!

- Oh.

Eso nunca antes le había pasado. Tamao, que había estado enamorada de él, había sido discreta y lo suficientemente tímida como para no ponerlo nervioso o incómodo. Pero esa chica de discreta no tenía un pelo.

- ¡Así que yo creo que podríamos estar juntos!

Ni un solo pelo.

Ella sonrió un poco y le rodeó el cuello sorpresivamente mientras le estampaba un gran beso. Pero al ver que Yoh se quedaba estático se separó.

- ¿No te gusto? – refunfuñó.

- Ya te lo dije. Estoy enamorado de anna. Voy a casarme.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Yoh Asakura!

El shaman volteó a ver a la figura que observaba la escena y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Mei se asustó.

- Yo... lo siento mucho – se apresuró a agregar – yo vine a despedirme, porque... bueno. Lo siento tanto, Yoh. Adiós.

Luego de que la muchacha se fuera, Anna continuaba observando a Yoh,

- Eres un perfecto idiota, Yoh Asakura. Vete de esta casa

No tuvo la opción de decir nada cuando ella subía las escaleras directo a su habitación. Pero... ¡Si había escuchado todo! El había sacado su amor adelante ante el besos sorpresivo de la china. ¡Y ni siquiera se lo había correspondido!

Aunque habría querido subir tras ella prefirió salir. Al menos se sentaría en el jardín.

A veces no entendía a su sacerdotisa, sin embargo, la amaba y ella era muy importante para él. Sabía que anna tendía a enojarse pero nunca de la forma en que su miraba brillaba en el momento en que le dijo aquello. Bufó.

Quizás también había sido su culpa. Todo habría sido diferente si él le hubiese aclarado a Mei las cosas con anticipación.

¡Pero es que...!

No valía la pena que se remordiera la conciencia.

Ojalá Anna lo perdonase pronto, el cielo comenzaba a ponerse gris... Y su estómago rugía suavemente.

-------

Después de correr por prácticamente todo Fumbari, encontró a Tamao en su habitación. Comprobando la teoría de que el último lugar donde buscaba era donde estaba el objeto y que, también, su cerebro no funcionaba del todo bien si su desayuno era escaso. Pero en fin, así Horo Horo pudo obligarla a que fuese al médico.

Y cuando ella dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de la cama, logró atraparla. Como si fuera un saco la alzó en brazos, apoyándola en un hombro mientras ella reía descontroladamente.

Salieron fuera.

- ¡Yoh! – dijeron ambos.

- ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó Horo al ver la cara de depresión de su amigo.

- Anna... – murmuró aquel.

- ¿Anna te sacó afuera Yoh?

- Sí, Tamao, discutimos... bah... lo que pasó fue que...

Brevemente les resumió la historia y al final, Tamao comenzó a reír bruscamente.

- ¡Por Dios! Que ridículo – dijo ella sin pensar – Anna no está enojada contigo Yoh...

- A mi me pareció que sí...

- a mi tambien.

- Ella está enojada consigo misma... pero es tan complicado explicártelo que será mejor que ella lo haga. Ya saldrá a buscarte.

- ¿lo crees?

- Sí.

- ¡Bueno entonces que salga rápido! – la tomó de la mano. Ya la había bajado, claro, el entrenamiento lo había dejado exhausto como para cargarla hasta la clínica – y nosotros nos vamos ya.

- pero...

- ¡Pero nada cariño!

Y arrastrada por Yoh no tuvo otra opción.

-------------

- ¿Qué! – fueron los soberbios gritos que se escucharon por todo Fumbari por la tarde.

Sus precursores habían sido varios. Tamao los había reunido a todos en el comedor mientras Horo corría a golpear la puerta de la habitación de Pilika rogándole que le abriera. ¡Es que era sumamente importante lo que quería decirle¡Y no pensaba decírselo a una puerta!

Enfadado volvió rato después. Su hermana no era capaz de compartir la felicidad con él ni dejarle compartir su tristeza, enojo, lo que fuera. Después de todo, eran hermanos pero no confiaba en él. En fin.

- ¿Y que es eso tan importante? – había dicho Anna mirando por la ventana. Estaba lloviendo e Yoh seguía afuera. El ya se había enterado y eso ella, no lo sabía.

- Que ya sabemos la causa de las complicaciones de Tamao – se apresuró a decir Horo.

- ¿Y fue? – quiso saber Oki mirando a la parejita.

- ¡Es que vamos a ser padres!

Tamao se quedó esperando la reacción por segundos. Hasta Horo había tardado menos, y eso era mucho para decir. Claro, que él se había desmayado...

Finalmente anna soltó el grito y se apresuró a abrazar a Tamao. Luego fue Oki quien soltó una exclamación de alegría y se lanzó a los brazos de Horo diciéndole " y era ayer cuando jugábamos guerrita de agua"

- Era ayer – le decía Manta. Ella se apresuró a darle un coscorrón mientras le revolvía el pelo a su amigo.

Manta también lo felicitó. Pero aún así la alegría y la expresión de felicidad de Pilika faltaba para la parejita. Especialmente para Horo. ¡Por todos los shamanes si era su hermana!

- Anna – suspiró Tamao.

- ¿Qué? – ahora debía ser más dulce con la pelirrosada. Podía llegar a estar más sensible que antes y entre otras cosas que el shaman norteño se apresuró a nombrar. Debían tratarla bien. Cuidar que no hiciera esfuerzas. ¡ah un niño!

- Habla con Yoh, no seas tontita.

Todos pensaron que Anna estallaría. ¡Horo tuvo miedo y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre su novia! Manta aprovechó para escapar al jardín y Oki le siguió sigilosa.

- De acuerdo.

¿Qué! Y ahí iba el grito de nuevo. Tamao rió. Y Horo no podía salir de su confusión.

- Hablaré con él... Está lloviendo, tampoco es bueno que esté allá afuera toda la noche.

- ¡Bien dicho! – dijo la cocinera riendo y Horo la rodeó con los brazos. El embarazo, con Tamao, iba a ser muy divertido. Estaba seguro.

---------

La figura esbelta de Anna salió al jardín con un paraguas y se colocó junto a Yoh, que seguía sentado.

- Puedes entrar, Yoh.

- ¿Porqué te enojaste conmigo?

- Creo que me fue difícil entender lo que le decías a esa chica – dijo con voz suave y temblorosa – yo esperaba que tu hicieras otra cosa... tener otra razón para enojarme. La verdad es que estaba celosa.

- ¿Celosa?

- Sí.

El se puso de pie y le tomó de la mano el paraguas mientras que con otra la atraía a su cuerpo. Ambos quedaban perfectos bajo el objeto, y por supuesto¿por qué iban a sentir frio? Ni siquiera el viento que se colaba en sus cuerpos podía quitar el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos juntos.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que estarlo Anna? Eres la única mujer en mi vida

- Lo sé. Pero mis reacciones no siempre lo saben, Yoh.

- Tonta.

- ¡Yoh!

El shaman rió.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó Anna.

Yoh se inclinó hacia ella y le robó un delicioso beso de los labios. Eran pocas esas muestras de afecto entre ellos, pero no por eso sentían menos amor o había menos amor entre ellos. Ya hacia tiempo habían dejado en claro que se querían y que el matrimonio no era un estúpido compromiso hecho por alguien más. Y como todo estaba en claro, no tenían la necesidad de decirlo siempre. Sin embargo, Yoh no desaprovechaba las ocasiones.

- te amo tanto – le susurró al oído.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido extraño. Y ambos vieron como un enorme helicóptero aparecía arriba de sus cabezas. Una escalerilla salió de la puerta y varios hombres bajaron de allí acompañados de una enorme camilla. El escudo de la familia Tao se alzaba imponente dibujado en el armazón.

- Vienen por Len.

- Pobre Pilika...

- Creo que estará bien.

- Tu siempre piensas que todo estará bien.

- ¿Y alguna vez me he equivocado?

Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió suavemente.

- Vamos adentro.

-------

Su casa. Estaba en su casa. Hokkaido era una isla pequeña comparada con Honshu. Sin embargo, era preciosa. Miró su reflejo en el agua deshelada y pensó en la última vez que se había observado en ese tipo de espejo.

Era una jovencita, ingenua, pequeñita. Pero ahora ella era una mujer... una demasiado diferente.

En medio de sus cavilaciones apareció la imagen de Le. No podía negar que lo extrañaba más que nunca . Y que estar sin él se hacía más difícil estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Pero tampoco podía recuperarlo así de simple. No funcionaban así las cosas.

Len estaba con Jihei. Y ella...

Miró en el agua el reflejo que acababa de proyectarse y se paró de golpe volteándose tan rápido que estaba segura que había sentido el crujir de su cuello.

- Hola – le saludó con una sonrisa suave. Era Midori. Su acompañante... pero...

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¡Pilika!

- ¡Eres... Eres tu!

- No sé de qué estás hablando, Pilika.

- ¡Eres tu Hao Asakura!

_**Fin del Capítulo 16**_

**¡Buenas! **Al fin estoy retomando mis fics. Me he propuesto acabarlos para poder sacar a la luz mi nueva creación de la que no pienso contarles nada, jaja. Quizás en el próximo cap, que subiré en cuanto tenga tiempo, pero es probable que sea el próximo jueves 22 por la tarde o quizás entrada la noche. Así que lo tendrán disponible el 23. ¿de acuerdo?

Vean que me estoy organizando¡¿No es maravilloso! Jeje...

Muchas gracias a Yo-chan que me ha dejado reviews en muchos de mis fics. para más respuesta mi LJ.

Y muchos besos a los que se pasan a leer y no dejan reviews.

Cualquier duda del cap, de la vida o lo que sea, visiten mi LJ que está en mi perfil.

¡Bechos!

Ruby Black más conocida como Sumire-chan


	17. Capitulo 17 Al fin

Cadenas de amor"

Por Sumire-chan

_**Capítulo 17:**_ _"Siempre se puede perdonar"_

Pasaron los meses sin que Jihei lo notara. Un dia se encontró allí observando los jardines desde la mansión Tao.

Tenía el rostro ensombrecido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. En ese instante si no lo hacía era quizás porque sus lágrimas se habían acabado o porque el sol que brillaba en lo alto le daba la ilusión para sonreír una vez. En fin, era un día tan precioso que no se sentía con ánimos de llorar.

Len seguía enfadado con ella.

Primordialmente estaba bien. Eso era mucho más importante. Había recibido el tratamiento, las operaciones, todo en perfecta armonía. No había recibido de la misma manera la verdad de lo había hecho en Fumbari.

No quería creerlo y telefoneó a Japón.

Pilika no se encontraba en la pensión, y Horo estaba desesperado. Tamao tenía miedo, todos pensaban lo peor y la pelirrosada, que quería traer bien su niño al mundo, entraba en crisis llorosa frecuentemente.

Las noticias desalentadoras le afectaron demasiado…

- Por favor… - murmuró.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

- Voy a volver a Fumbari.

- No me gustaría que te fueras enfadado conmigo.

Hacía días que no escuchaba su propia voz y la sintió demasiado fría y triste.

- Ya no estoy enojado – dijo él, suspirando con agotamiento.

Jihei se volteó con brusquedad y una sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

- ¿E-Eso es cierto? – titubeó.

- Si, Jihei. Te conozco de niños y aunque no lo entiendas ahora, eres como mi hermana.

Y aunque la respuesta le dolió, sonrió, como deseaba hacerlo mientras sin querer las lágrimas se escapaban hacia sus mejillas.

Corrió a abrazarle con ímpetu, como cuando eran niñitos y se colgó de su cuello, aferrándose a la idea de que lo amaba y de que debía cambiar ese amor, mutarlo a algo fraternal.

Y lloró. Amargamente.

Porque el amor no correspondido es una espina en el corazón.

- debo irme, el avión está listo, ¿vienes conmigo?

Las ansias de Len Tao por comenzar el regreso y rescatar a su amor perdido le carcomían. Se notaba en su rostro, en la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

- No – contestó terminante – tengo otros planes pero prometo verte allá – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

- Como quieras...

Sus planes...

Recordaba a la perfección las conversaciones que había tenido con Len, y otras que había escuchado de los demás, quería enmendar su error con la parejita, así que llevaría a cabo su magnífica idea.

Len se despidió unas horas. Al aeropuerto privado de los Tao sólo fueron las mujeres. El sr Tao no apareció y Jihei se preguntó si acaso había visto a su hijo.

Por la noche ella tomó otro vuelo.

¿Su destino? Japón. Más precisamente la isla norte de la península Hokkaido.

-----------------------

En ese lugar, una muchachita permanecía encogida en la oscuridad de la habitación. Había cosas tiradas por donde mirara y la ventaba estaba sellada con madera de modo que apenas si penetraba la luz solar.

Pilika contuvo un sollozo mientras volvía a pensar en ello…

La levantaba por los hombros, haciéndole crujir los huesos. Sentía su aliento, su boca.

- Porque eres mía – había siseado tl cual serpiente – por eso estás y estarás aquí. No puedes ir a ningún lado, Pilika. Yo… yo te amo – su mirada se ablando y su voz fue muy suave - ¿No entiendes? Quiero darte el mundo y tu solo quieres escapar…?

- ¡Tu eres una bestia!

- ¡¡Calla!!

Y de un movimiento le azotó crudamente contra la pared más cercana.

Se acurrucó en sí misma ante el recuerdo y se obligó a no volver a pensar, aunque no pudiera dejar de hacerlo.

Hao…

El mismo. Y vivo. Allí, engañándola.

Pilika siempre había podido demostrar que nadie la domaba, que ella se imponía y que era lo suficientemente valiente como para soportar mucho.

Pero no, ahí estaba, encogida y temblorosa.

Sorbiendo la sangre que se resbalaba de sus labios y se escurría entre su delineada figura; se puso de pie. Entonces tuvo una idea y sonrió, con sadismo..

--------------

- Vamos cariño, tranquila.

- estoy tranquila.

- sí, lo está – aseguró Oki, cargando un bolsito y empujando a Manta por el corredor.

- y respira.

- lo hace, ya déjala – agregó el enano.

- Dios, que hombre insoportable – decía Anna a su lado.

- y bochornoso.

- Oki..

- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

- ¿Tamao estás tranquila?

- ¡Maldita sea Horo! La que está con contracciones, es ella… pero tu te has puesto más nervioso… ¡¡¡y nos estás hartando!!!

- ¡Oki!

- Ya tamao… - aseguró la muchacha - ¿ves? Se ha puesto azul… Creo que captó la idea de que va a ser padre.

**Fin del cap. 17**

¡¡¡¡HOLAS!!! Mil perdones, pero si… aca esta el cap. El proximo lo estaré subiendo entre esta semana y la otra. Gracias a todos los que dejan review y han tenido tanta paciencia.

Muchas gracias a: luucky y Tamara.

Besitos

Los adoro

Ruby P. Black (Antes Sumire-chan)


End file.
